After
by Pamdizzle
Summary: This is a SessSango love story. Chapter 22 is up! Story complete! It's my first Inu Yasha fic, please give it a try. Sorry it took soooo long guys, but I'm back! Thanks for being patient! :) takes place after the shikkon jewel.
1. Unpleasant Memories

Okay, this is a Sango/Sesshoumaru love story. I just don't think that there are enough out there…in English anyway. In fact, other than Soledad, I haven't found anymore. So here it goes, this is my first Inu Yasha fic, so please bear with me. Please tell me what you think of this little sample and if I should right more. Let me know! This is going to take place one year after the death of Naraku and the shikkon jewel. 

**__**

*After*

Chapter One: Unpleasant Memories 

Sango walked the distance of the field, lost in her thoughts. It had been nearly a year since the last and final battle with Naraku. His death had been too quick for her liking, but she had known that Inu Yasha was right for making it quick. She knew that if Naraku were given the chance to stall death, if even for a fraction of a second, he would have somehow escaped.

She had been hoping at the time that she would have been the one to bring him down. Now, however, when she looked back on it all, she excepted the fact that it couldn't be her. Naraku would have escaped from her. He would have used Kohaku to defeat her. Sango came out of her thoughts when she reached her destination. 

She knelt down at the armor-covered grave. She took the lilies she carried and placed them just beneath the weapons. "Kohaku," she sighed heavily, a lone tear falling down her left cheek. Quietly she began to speak to the buried remains of her brother. Telling him of the village and how she was living by herself, making and selling weapons. She told him of Inu Yasha and Kagome's newly revealed relationship and Miroku's new wife. Then finally ending her one-sided conversation by telling him that she loved and missed him. That she didn't blame him and to be in peace.

As she went to get up from her kneeling position, Sango suddenly lacked the strength to even kneel. She collapsed onto her brother's grave, sobbing uncontrollably. Realizing finally that she had been a fool to think that she could have come here without shedding tears. It was just that every time she visited the grave, she was forced to remember his last words to her before his death. She could remember it like it was yesterday. 

She had cradled his limp, whimpering form, rocking him slowly back and forth, whispering to him that she loved him. He had reached up and touched her face, a tear sliding down his cheek as he spoke, "I love you, big sister…and I-I'm s-sorry. Please forgive me…" 

Sango had been unable to control her sobs after that. She had told him to go in peace, that he had nothing to be sorry for, and as if on cue, he had died. She remembered feeling nothing, and then hatred. Hatred and anger consumed her and she began to see red. She was unable to recall most of the battle. It had just been one big blur, and still was. 

Inu Yasha and Miroku had been there, of course, Kagome had been the one to deliver the arrow that would cause Naraku's downfall. Sesshoumaru, he had been there as well. Fighting on their side, for once. The five of them, herself included, had fought in unison, each of them making up for what the other lacked. Although, Sango wasn't sure how _Sesshoumaru_ lacked anything. 

Every time she had seen him in battle, he had been flawless, relentless, cruel, and emotionless. Perhaps that was what he lacked; Emotion. Compassion. Perhaps that is why Inu Yasha has always been able to defeat him. In any case, they had fought together, and that is why they won. 

Sango distincly remembered getting in three direct shots before feeling nothing but pain. Pain in her back, her arms, her legs, but above all else, her stomach. She learned later that she had been caught in the crossfire. Naraku had cast out Kagome's arrow when he changed forms and sent it soaring at and into her. She hadn't even seen it. She could vaguely recall being carried by someone after it was over. Kilala had been hurt, and carried on a makeshift stretcher. That was she remembered before passing out.

Here, a full year later, and the grief still consumed her inside and out. Sango gathered her emotions as she slowly began to regain mobility. She dusted off her kimono before pulling her emotional mask back on and raising her shields again. Kagome and Inu Yasha were coming, and she had to be ready. She had to look…content.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay Ya'll, I know this one is way short, but I have school tomorrow, and I just wanted to see if you think I should continue it or delete it. It's up to you. I know it's a little boring/depressing, but if given the chance, I'll make it worth your while.

Review please and tell me how you like it.

Pammi


	2. The Choice

Wow, I'm actually shocked, lol. Well, okay, here's to all you nice reviewers. Thanks for the reviews and for reading, of course. 

Chapter Two: The Choice

Sango entered her weapon room, closing the door behind her. She immediately spotted the mounted weapon-her weapon. She crossed the distance, staring at it for a moment before reaching out to it. Her fingers collected the dust as she lightly traced them across Hiraikotsu. 

Just touching it sent cords of emotion and energy through her. That was the way it had always been. It's the reason she had chosen it as a child. She could hear it calling to her then, just as it called to her now.

Sango pushed herself back from the wall, "No," she spoke quietly, but firmly. She had given up that life. She would make and sell weapons, but she would no longer use them. She had a different life now-a normal life. A life without exterminating, without adventures. A simple life. 

Sango turned and speedily left the weapon room. Taking a deep breath, she walked back to her small home. It was basically one room, but organized very nicely. There were three steps that led up to wooden porch. She had built it herself not one week after the defeat of Narku. It was her way of releasing all of the pent up stress and frustration that she had felt after burying Kohaku.

As she entered the space, she took in all that she had. A mat in the corner with a pillow and blanket. There was also a cook station with a black pot in the center, hanging over a pile of sticks encircled in stones. There was a window on the left wall just above her bed, and a window on either side of the door. A small table was placed diagonal to the opposite wall of the bed and a chair against the back wall which currently held a sleeping Kilala. 

Sango turned her attention toward the pale of water and vegetables she had brought in earlier. She decided that now was as good a time as any to start preparing supper. Kagome and Inu Yasha would be there soon, and she wanted to have it done.

~~~

Sesshoumaru looked on intensely, his eyes shone anger and a tinge of worry before he masked his emotions. 'No one steals from me,' he thought to himself, with more than a mere hint of disdain. The scene he had witnessed earlier passed through his mind again as he tried to remember the details of his newfound enemy.

It was an unknown demon race, or at least not one that he had ever seen before. He found that truth to be odd, considering how long he had been alive. And here he thought he had seen everything. The demon seemed like that of a serpent, yet it had changed. It had warped it's body into the form of a cat demon. Sesshoumaru had asked what it sought, and it had replied, "We require your slaves."

Sesshoumaru had then cast a slight glance in the direction of Rin and Jakken before he had felt a pain in his heart. He looked down, surprised, to see the demon's hand inside his chest. He felt it's claws dig into his heart. They must have released something into it, because he felt the cold spread throughout his veins, paralyzing him.

The next thing he heard were the screams of Rin and the yelps of Jakken. He wasn't sure how long he had lain there, incapable of motion, before he began to regain the feeling in his limbs and the warmth in his blood. When he did finally regain his strength, he had noticed the tenseiga was pulsing at his waist. He credited his survival to the sword.

'Hmm…it had said 'we', not 'I'. There must be a clan or a pack,' he gathered as he recalled the assailant's words. He mentally cursed himself for the hundredth time that afternoon for not being more on his guard against the unknown demon. He hadn't taken it for more than a low-level with a few fancy tricks, but apparently, he had been wrong in doing so. However, though cunning and obviously powerful, the demon had been ignorant enough to run away before making sure it had killed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he continued to study the tracks, "You won't get far," he promised.

~~~

"Kagome!" Sango beamed as she enveloped her friend in a huge hug, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Sango," Kagome smiled before sniffing the air, "Do I smell soup?"

"Yep!" 

"Soup? Where?" Inu Yasha said hungrily as he entered the room.

"Over there," Sango motioned to the table where she had already poured three bowls of soup, "I wanted to have it ready when you two got here."

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome and Inu Yasha said in unison as they all three made their way to the table.

They talked as they ate, catching up on the last few months and reminiscing about their adventure. Kagome and Inu Yasha were careful not to speak of the battle with Naraku, or any other battles that involved Kohaku for that matter. They could see the sorrow in her eyes every time his name was mentioned, no matter how hard she tried to cover it up. They both knew that she was still suffering. They didn't like what they were going to have to ask of her after supper.

Sango sighed as she finished her soup, "So, what brings you two into this area? The last I heard, Inu Yasha, you were staying around Kiade's village."

Kagome and Inu Yasha looked each other in the eye before Inu Yasha let out a sigh. Sango could tell something was up by the momentary silence, and didn't hesitate to call them on it, "What's going on you two? Why did you really come here?"

"Sango," Kagome began, "we came here to see you. We miss you, but you're right. A friendly visit wasn't our only reason for coming to you."

Inu Yasha continued what Kagome started, "There's a new group of demons trying to make a name for themselves. They've been pillaging villages, not only killing the living, but desecrating the graves of the dead."

Sango's brows furrowed as she took in the news, "Where did they come from?"

"No one seems to know," Inu Yasha continued, "They recently destroyed a village North of here. They had tied the bodies of the slaughtered villagers to the steps of their homes. The graves had been dug, and the bodies placed side by side, each bearing a letter. The letters spelt, satsubatsu. (A/N: Translation: bloodthirsty)."

"How could any creature, demon or man, do such a horrid thing?" Sango demanded in a outrage. 

"I don't care how or why they did it!" Inu Yasha snarled, "They're going to pay for it."

Sango nodded, "I still don't understand why you came to tell me this. Are they headed this way or something?"

Inu Yasha shook his head, "The truth is, they're headed West, but we're going to hunt them down. We came _here_ to see if you're up for an extermination job."

Sango's expression went blank. The room was silent as she came to her decision, "I can't. I'm sorry."

Kagome's face became concerned. She knew Sango's reasons for declining, just as she knew the reasons for Sango living so far away. She decided to try and persuade her anyway, "Sango, you have to-"

"What the Hell do you mean you can't!?!" Inu Yasha interrupted. "Did you not hear what I just told you?"

"I heard you plain and clear, Inu Yasha, but I fail to see the reason I should worry about a pack of demons who aren't even headed toward _my _village. I'm not an exterminator anymore! I will only fight when it is to defend myself!"

Inu Yasha's gaze hardened. His next words were powerful, but softly spoken, "How long do you think this will last? How long do you think it will be before they _do _come here? Will you allow them to get this far? Those demons are ruthless. They kill for pleasure, for blood. They won't stop until every other form of life is wiped out. But we can stop them. Someone has to try. Sango, you have to help."

Sango swallowed as she recognized the truth of his words. Everything he said was true, but she couldn't bring herself to join their hunt. She needed time to think, "I don't know," she said honestly before leaving the hut and walking. She didn't know where she was walking, but she knew she had to go somewhere and be alone. She then decided where she was headed: The weapon room.

~~~

Kagome and Inu Yasha stood looking out in the direction Sango was walking. Inu Yasha made a move to go after her, but was stopped by Kagome's grip on his arm.

"Let her be, Inu Yasha. She needs to be alone to think about this. She'll come to us with a decision," Kagome insisted.

He huffed before giving in, "Fine, but she better think fast. Those demons are getting farther and farther away by the minute."

"I know, but we can't do anything about it at the moment. C'mon, let's go back inside and wait for her," she said as she pulled Inu Yasha's arm and guided him inside.

~~~

Sango closed her eyes as she sat on the floor of her weapon room. She placed her head in her hands and sighed heavily. Too many unanswerable questions filled her mind. 'What should I do? What if they come while I'm away and destroy Kohaku's grave? What if I can't even fight anymore?' 

Sango's eyes opened slowly and she began to stand. For the second time that day, she found herself before Hiraikotsu. She reached out to touch it again, as if to ask it for guidance. She could feel it's call again, louder than before. As her fingers met the hard surface an image flashed in her mind. She saw in the vision, her village burning, her own home lay as nothing more than a pile of soot. This part of the vision had not disturbed her as much as the next. She saw her brother's desecrated grave, and her eyes snapped open.

Sango knew what she had to do. She had to fight to protect what was hers. However, she found it odd that she had worked so hard to abandon her old life, yet now, she would have to revert back to it to protect her new one. She would have to be an exterminator again. Surprisingly, though, at the moment, she desired nothing more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so there you have it, chapter two. I know it still isn't that long, but it's five pages, whereas the last was only two, so at least that's a start. Please review and tell me what you think!

Pammi 


	3. On the Trail

Okay, I'm really glad to see so many positive reactions. And as much as I'd like to say this was my idea, it wasn't. I always wanted to read a Sess/Sango story and was fond of the pairing. I think I'm so fond of it, because, aside from the fact that Sesshoumaru doesn't give two shits about the human race, they seem like kindred spirits, mainly because of their similar experiences, as far as family goes. 

Well, anyway, I found Soledad way before I even thought about writing one of my own, and here, nearly six months later, I think I am finally ready to give it a shot. So…thanks for reading…yah.

Also, I'm not sure how long it will be between updates. I'm in the process of moving, going to college, and working, so I'm not sure. Although as soon as my dsl is transferred, I'll be posting frequently again. I'll probably have a lot to upload, lol.

Chapter Three: On the Trail

Sesshoumaru pretended to follow the pre-set trail. Not only could he feel it's presence, but he could also _smell_ the demon that was **_trying_** to track him. The foul creature obviously had no idea what kind of demon Sesshoumaru was. If he did, he'd bathe more often, and be more careful when it came to making noise. 

Sesshoumaru had to stop himself from snorting in disgust at the ignorant demon behind him. It had the same smell as the one who took Rin and Jakken. He could see it's shadow move into an attack stance before hurling itself toward him. Sesshoumaru dodged the attack and smirked as he saw the surprised look on the demon's face, "You didn't actually think that would work, did you?" he taunted.

The demon snarled before charging at Sesshoumaru, his clawed hand ready to rip him to shreds, "DIE!!" It screeched.

Sesshoumaru smirked, as he drew Toukijin. In a blink of an eye, the demon was missing both legs. It lay still on the ground, writhing and screeching in pain. Sesshoumaru glared, "Why don't you just change forms. I've seen what your kind is capable of."

"I…c-can not…shift…" the demon coughed, dark blood escaping it's mouth, "Th-that was S-Sorikata…"

"Sorikata?"

"You'll get nothing more from me!" The demon spat.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes before inserting his blade into the demon's shoulder and placing his foot to one of the demon's severed legs, "You will answer my questions, or I shall make your death slow and painful," he promised.

The demon snarled, "Sorikata is," he wheezed, "our leader."

"I see. Why did he steal from me?" The demon was silent, a devious, stubborn expression on it's face. Sesshoumaru pressed his foot down harder, and lowered the edge of his blade in the demon's shoulder, silently threatening to cut off his arm.

"He needed a female, child…for a sa-sacrifice," he hissed in pain.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Where is this…Sorikata?"

"He resides in the-in the s-southern lands at th-the…" the demon died from loss of blood before it managed to finish.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Letting out a disappointed breath, he began to walk, pulling together everything he had learned thus far. Not all of the demons could shift forms, only their leader, Sorikata. He turned his direction southward.

As he continued to walk, he mused over the questions picking in the back of his mind. He asked himself why he was pursuing Sorikata. Sure, he had stolen from him, but what he stole wasn't of real importance to him. Why did it matter to him that they wanted to sacrifice Rin? She was only a human after all. There were no ties between them, the same goes for Jakken. He didn't really need them.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, and turned back west. He could find no answers to his questions, therefore he could find no reason to continue his hunt. He began to walk away when something else hit him…a vision, no a memory. A memory of a time when he lay against a tree, waiting for his body to heal or his death, which ever chose to come first. 

Rin. It was the day she had come to him with the fish and water. She had been trying to heal him, and no matter how many times he had told her not to be concerned or rejected her attempts, she had kept coming back. He remembered exactly what he had said, "Your kindness is wasted on me. I don't eat human food."

Then she had done the unexpected, and instead of leaving, she had grinned at him. He remembered the empty spot where a tooth was supposed to be. Sesshoumaru turned back toward the south. He pushed all of his thoughts aside, and told himself it was due to the fact that he couldn't let this Sorikata get away with stealing from him, no matter how little the value.

~~~

Sango strapped on the last piece of her armor. She then slipped on her kimono. She took a deep, determined breath as she walked up the stairs to her home and opened the door. She had already said her farewell to Kohaku and promised to protect his grave and to stop the demons before they got this far. All that had to be done was grab her pack, and get going. 

She hesitated to wake the sleeping Kagome and Inu Yasha. They looked so peaceful there in each other's arms, but what had to be done, had to be done.

"I'm ready," she said loudly to wake them up.

Inu Yasha blinked his eyes and looked toward the voice, a smile of approval coming to his lips. He then noticed Sango's smirk and looked down at the form nestled in his chest. He shook Kagome, "Wake up, you're drooling on me!"

Kagome's eyes opened as she heard Inu Yasha's familiar whining. She then looked to the door and spotted Sango. The Sango she knew, Hiraikotsu strapped to her back. She then noticed the way she was sitting next to Inu Yasha right in front of Sango and quickly scooted away. 

"Wow, Sango! Does this mean you're going to be coming with us?" Kagome beamed with excitement.

"That's right. I'm coming with you. I'm ready when you two are."

They both stood in unison and grabbed their packs, "We can leave now," Inu Yasha declared. Kagome nodded in agreement. 

Twenty minutes later, they were leaving Sango's village and heading West. Inu Yasha secretly felt a little uneasy about entering his brother's lands. They hadn't spoken since the fight with Naraku. Sesshoumaru had carried Sango to safety before taking off without a second glance. 

What had confused him at the time and still confused him, was why Sesshoumaru even bothered to carry Sango. Usually, after a fight, Sesshoumaru just takes off. Since when did he become a team player, much less help out a human? Inu Yasha stole a glance at Sango…'Could it be that…No way.' 

He turned his attention back to the trek. It was a long way to the west land boarders. They needed to hurry.

~~~

Rin crossed the room to a nervous Jakken, "Don't worry, Jakken. Lord Sesshoumaru will come for us."

Jakken looked curiously at Rin. Compared to himself, Rin had only been with Lord Sesshoumaru for a meager amount of time. How was it that she had so much faith in him? Jakken himself questioned his lord's concern for his well being on more than one occasion. This was no different. Frowning he asked, "How can you be so sure that Lord Sesshoumaru will come for us?" 

"Because he cares for us, Jakken," Rin whispered with and innocent smile.

Jakken's jaw dropped, "Well I, for one, am not so sure about that, but I do hope you're right, and he will come for us."

With that, Rin and Jakken were silent again as Rin began to settle down onto the hard floor of their cell and drift to sleep.

Their captor watched the exchange between the two. If their master did come for them, he'd be waiting. He wasn't sure how he had survived his attack, but no matter, he would die by his hand sooner or later. Their Lord Sesshoumaru won't even be able to get close. He mused to himself, 'I could always let them watch him die…Yes. That would be entertaining. Very entertaining indeed.'

~~~

~Two days into the journey~

Inu Yasha, Sango, and Kagome continued their trek. They were only a few meters from the borders of the western lands. It had been two days, and they were moving faster than any of them had expected. Sango couldn't believe how much she had missed this. Not only being on the trail, but working with Kagome and Inu Yasha. 

It was strange, but even though Sango knew there would be many battles and horrible things ahead, this was the most at peace she had been in months. Sango looked over to where Kagome and Inu Yasha were sitting. They were arguing about something. The only things missing were Shippou and Miroku. She smiled as she pictured the two of them. She thought back to Miroku's wedding.

She was still shocked that his pervert days were behind him…it seemed like an eternity ago. She could recall every slap and every argument the two had shared. Sango had loved him, once upon a time, but she had comes to terms with the fact that she could never be serious with him. It wasn't meant to be. She sighed, Inu Yasha and Kagome on the other hand…

Sango smiled. She was shocked to discover that Kagome could still come back to this era even after the Shikkon Jewel and the well were destroyed. Kagome told her months ago the way she was able to come. Kagome said she had been sitting in her room crying and wishing she could return. When she went to her closet to pick out a pair of shoes, she fell forward, and kept falling. 

When she opened her eyes, she was laying in Kaede's hut. Kaede had given her a necklace with a charm. Sango later discovered that the charm, was in fact one of Inu Yasha's fangs. It was their connection that allowed her to pass between eras now. The fang served as a medium for that connection, allowing her to come and go whenever she needed.

Sango took in a new breath, "Are you two ready to go on? I've had enough rest."

"I'm ready. What about you Kagome?"

"Yup. Let's go."

With that, they took off and shortly after, crossed into the western lands where it met the river that separated the west from the southwest. Inu Yasha silently prayed that Sesshoumaru would just let them alone and pass through. However, his better judgment told him they'd have to run into him sooner or later. 

~~~

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and inhaled deeply through his nostrils. He smelled three familiar scents, one more so than the others. "Inu Yasha…" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, contemplating the reasons his younger brother would be entering his land. Deciding he wanted to find out, Sesshoumaru headed toward the scent. Five minutes later, another scent infiltrated his awareness…another demon. It was close to Inu Yasha.

~~~

Sango gripped the strap on the edge of her weapon, readying herself to pitch it into motion. Kagome had already drawn a bow and was aiming to fire. Inu Yasha wielded Tetsusaiga. 

They were in a circle, back to back. All three of them could see the six sets of eyes peering at them from the trees. The demons launched themselves at the three on the ground. 

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she sent her weapon sailing toward two of the demons. One was split in half, the other dodged just in time.

Kagome shot her arrow through the head of one of the demons, pinning it to a tree. She quickly turned her attention to another demon that was trying to charge her. She ducked out of the way and continued to attempt to shoot it.

"Iron River!" Inu Yasha shouted as he attacked. He nailed one demon, ripping it to shreds. The other came behind him and clawed at his back. He turned as he crashed to the ground.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed before being knocked off her feet. She had turned her back on her enemy. She scrambled away just in time to dodge getting her head torn off.

Sango pitched Hiraikotsu again, this time nailing the other demon. She smirked as she saw both pieces of his body fall to the ground. She then saw Inu Yasha and Kagome kill off the other two. She crossed the distance between herself and her comrades. 

"Were those the demons you and Kagome were telling me about?"

Inu Yasha looked around, "I think so. They had the same scent, but…"

"But what?" Sango pushed.

"It was too easy. I didn't even have to use the windscar."

"You think they're toying with us? Trying to play mind games?" Sango caught on.

"Oh yah. I think they want us to get comfortable, so that when we find them, they can surprise us with hidden capabilities."

Kagome looked on, sensing something else was out there. Something other than the demons that they just fought, "Inu Yasha…I think we should be moving on. I don't like the way this place feels."

"Don't be stupid, Kagome. It's a demon hunt, you're not supposed to like the way it feels," Inu Yasha shot back.

"Grrrrrr…" Kagome growled.

"You should listen to the human. You should be moving on," a cold voice said from the shadows.

Inu Yasha instinctively stepped in front of Sango and Kagome, "Who the Hell said that? Show yourself!"

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru scoffed as he stepped toward them.

"Sesshoumaru. I should have known. I was too busy to pick up you scent," Inu Yasha glared back at his brother.

Sesshoumaru moved his gaze from one person to the other, lingering on Sango for a half a second longer than the others, then returned his eye contact to Inu Yasha, "What are you doing here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUN!!!! LOL. Well, there it is! Chapter Three. Damn, this took longer than I thought it would. Sorry about that!

Pammi


	4. Images and Pain

Hey you guys, thanks for the reviews!! I LOVE reviews, I feed off of them…you must make sure I get enough! LOL. Okay, as I said before, I will continue to try and update as often as possible, but I can't promise anything. I'm about to switch internet providers due to certain…injustices. Anyway, I won't have internet until later next week when I get paid. I'll try to use a floppy disk and upload them from college, but no guarantees. So, bear with me! I will be updating!

Chapter Four: Disturbing Images and Pain

Sesshoumaru glared at his younger brother who, of course, was glaring in return. Each of them were curious as to why the other wasn't saying anything. "What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru repeated his question.

Inu Yasha let out snort, "If you must know, we're demon hunting."

"Is that so? What gives you the right to hunt demons in my land?" Sesshoumaru glared. 

"These aren't _average_ demons, jack ass. You should be _thanking_ us for hunting them," Inu Yasha sneered.

"Not average demons? What kind, then?"

"We're not sure…" Inu Yasha continued to explain his knowledge of the new demons to his brother.

Kagome and Sango looked on in shock. They were astonished that Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were just talking. They weren't swinging their swords around or trying to kill each other, and what's more, they weren't even arguing or insulting one another. 

Sango and Kagome were brought out of their similar trains of thought when they noticed that something was very, very wrong. What they saw next took them all by surprise.

~~~

Nama no naka (In the mountain)

Mori no naka (In the forest)

Kaze no naka ( In the wind)

Yume no naka (In a Dream)  
Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru (Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?)  
Jakken-sama wo shita (With an ally like Jaken-sama.)  
Watashi wa hitori de machination (I will wait alone until you come.)  
Sesshoumaru-sama omodori wo (Sesshoumaru-sama, please return.)

Rin finished the song she always sang when she missed Sesshoumaru. She smiled brightly for being in such dim, gloomy surroundings. She continued her humming and twirling until she heard Jakken's complaint.

"Knock it off, Rin."

Rin stuck her tongue out in reply.

"If Lord Sesshoumaru were to see that, he'd rip that foul thing right out of your mouth!" Jakken guffawed in distaste.

This only caused Rin to stick her tongue with more emphasis. She startled when she heard the door of the cell clang open. Her eyes widened with fear as a huge, clawed hand made it's way to her face. It was strange to her, she had almost forgotten how much getting hit really hurt. 

"You make too much noise, brat!" the cell guard snarled as he struck her again, this time nailing her in the stomach with his foot.

"RIN!!" Jakken tried to make his way to her side, but was met with a kick to his head, sending him crashing into the far wall. 

"Jakken-aahhh," she screamed again when another blow was delivered to her side.

Rin had become very good at ignoring pain, but for some reason, she couldn't avoid this pain. Her eyes stung with fresh, warm tears as the guard exited the cell and she choked out a yell, "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!" Her yells, she knew, were futile, but it was instinct to yell for him. 

"Rin…" Jakken spoke dazed. She didn't reply. The only sounds he could hear were her sobs and quiet pleas for Sesshoumaru to come and save them. He heard no more, as he finally passed out.

~back to where we were~

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to ask one final question to Inu Yasha, but no words came out. Instead, his chest was gripped by stabbing, sharp pains. It was as though someone were squeezing it, trying to rip it from his very body. He felt himself falling to his knees with pain. His vision blurred and he began to see images. They were dark and blurry…at first.

Inu Yasha's eyes furrowed in confusion, then widened in shock as he made his way toward his brother. He looked back to where Sango and Kagome were still looking on. They were about to follow him, but he yelled at them, "Stay back! And turn around!" They looked at him oddly before doing what he said.

Inu Yasha knew it was for his last order. They knew approaching would be dangerous, and probably understood being told to stay back, but ordering them to turn around…well he had his reasons. Inu Yasha knew pride meant a great deal to Sesshoumaru, and he knew he'd rather be killed than be looked upon as venerable or weak. Especially by humans.

Sesshoumaru was barely aware of Inu Yasha's approach as he tried to see the visions. He could vaguely make out something orange, laying curled on a hard floor. He wasn't certain of what he was seeing until black, raven hair came into his sights…"Rin." He said aloud, not realizing it.

Inu Yasha knelt before his growling brother, "Sesshoumaru? What's happening?"

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl, "Don't…know," he managed through clenched teeth.

Inu Yasha reached out and grabbed his brother's shoulder in an attempt to shake him out of it. As soon as he did, he felt pain shoot through his heart. It was cold, piercing pain. He saw images, heard thoughts. He could see a small child laying on a floor, bruised and battered. There was a green creature laying unconscious against a wall.

Both brothers made eye contact as they heard a voice, "You see them…" it hissed softly. "They suffer…they wait…for you…" it continued slowly dragging out it's words. 

"Who are you…" Sesshoumaru growled angrily.

"You know who I am…did you really think you would be left without consequence after I squeezed your black heart with my bare hands?"

"Sorikata…" Sesshoumaru snarled in disgust.

"Will you not come for them…will you let them die…SESSHOUMARUUUU!!" It yelled his name before cackling evilly.

Sango and Kagome heard the tortured growls and screams of the two demons behind them. They whirled around to see both on their hands and knees, obviously in pain. The two rushed over to where they knelt. Kagome looked to Sango, "What do we do? If we touch them…"

"It could have the same effect on us as it did Inu Yasha," Sango paused, thinking about it quickly, "We don't have a choice though. I'm thinking it has something to do with their blood. We're not related to them…we're not even the same species. I doubt anything will happed to us."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Kagome winced as she heard Inu Yasha let out another scream.

"I'll grab Sesshoumaru, you grab Inu Yasha. We'll rip them apart!"

"Got it! On the count of three!"

"One…two…three!" With that, each girl yanked the arm of their designated demons (for lack of a better phrase…lol). 

Sorikata let go of his hold on Sesshoumaru. He didn't have the strength to keep it. When Inu Yasha had placed his hand on the older demon's shoulder, it nearly broke the connection then. However, Sorikata had pushed himself to hold on long enough to allow the full message to get across to Sesshoumaru. When the two humans intervened, it was too much.

Kagome didn't realize her strength as she pulled Inu Yasha away and were flung two meters across the opening before rolling down a hill. She landed with a thud and heard and "Oomph," come from beneath her. She opened the eyes she had been squeezing shut. She saw the red fabric that always adorned her favorite demon. She knew she should get off of him……

"K-Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, as if coming out of some sort of trance.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Inu Yasha…" she tried to get up, but her body lacked the strength, "are you okay?"

"I feel like I just rolled down a hill full of rocks and fallen branches," he paused and opened his eyes, looking to his left to see a hill…full of rocks and fallen branches…"Oh."  


~Meanwhile~

Sango swallowed hard as she looked up into black on red eyes. Her breaths were steady, betraying her rapidly beating heart. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Sesshoumaru's gaze, though angry, entranced her. She had pulled him away quickly and harshly, pulling him upward and sending them into a tree.

Somehow, he had ended up pinning her against it with his clawed hand inches from her face, ready to release it's poison. Sango couldn't help thinking, that even now, regardless of the situation, he remained an enigma to her. He was still so beautiful, so mysterious. She knew nothing about him, other than the fact that he was powerful and clever. Without realizing it, she whispered his name in a questioning tone, "Sesshoumaru?"

He blinked, and Sango watched as his eyes faded back to the familiar golden shade. He glanced around as he lowered his arm from her face. His gaze froze on her. She was petrified, and though she fought to hide it, it showed…'Good,' he thought to himself. He then backed away and turned around. 

Sango let out a sigh of relief. She then saw Sesshoumaru turn his head and glance back at her. The usual ice that accompanied his stare was not there, but instead, for an instant, they seemed apologetic. It was only an instant, though. Sesshoumaru's eyes were soon masked again, holding all of his hidden emotion behind them.

Sango glanced around, "Where's Inu Yasha and Kagome?" she asked aloud before she saw the shoe that lay at the top of the hill. Her eyes widened as she took off toward that direction. 

Sesshoumaru followed the young exterminator with watchful eyes as she sprinted down the hill. He didn't know why, but she intrigued him. Today was the first he'd seen of her since Naraku. Then, however, she had been broken and motionless, bleeding from her wound, and mourning for her brother. Her eyes had been blank and unfeeling, yet pouring silent tears.

Today, she had looked different. Her eyes were on fire, and her face full of color. It was as if she had been resurrected and full of new life. She was the exterminator he had seen before. When he had battled Inu Yasha and taunted him for not knowing about the windscar. Right before he was injured…before Rin. Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed: Rin!

Sango, Inu Yasha, and Kagome finally reached the top of the hill. When they looked up, Sesshoumaru had gone. Sango looked around, trying to find some kind of clue or hint as to where he may have headed. Finally giving up, she turned to Inu Yasha, ready to get some answers about whatever the Hell it was that just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, I know that sucked, but I'm under a lot of stress…UGH!

Pammi 


	5. Forging and Alliance Of Sorts

Hey you guys, I'm sorry, it's been sooooo hard to write **_anything_**, lol. I don't have internet and I won't have it until Friday or Saturday…*sighs*. Oh well, I decided to upload from a floppy disk, hopefully it works! 

Chapter Five: Forging an Alliance…of Sorts

Sesshoumaru sat down on a stump as he tried to clear his mind of all of his thoughts. He was sorting between his own thoughts and memories, and Inu Yasha's. Sesshoumaru had been shocked to discover that one of Inu Yasha's goals or desires, was to earn his acceptance…his respect. 

This jumble of thoughts irritated him to no end. However, what seemed to bother him the most was not the mix of thoughts, but the voice. The voice and the visions that had haunted him ever since they had been shown to him. 

His remembrance of a crumpled, bruised, and bloody Rin enraged him. The pictures that had been entered into his mind filled him with anger and hatred toward the one who had caused her pain. Yet, that wasn't the end of it. 

Surprisingly, the image of an unconscious, _quiet_ Jakken, was disturbing to him as well. Sesshoumaru was uncertain as to when this change in himself had occurred, but he was slowly beginning to acknowledge his attachment to his companions.

Jakken had served him for years, always bellowing his uncertainty about his master's concern for him. It was strange not hearing his complaints or constant chatter and it wasn't until now that Sesshoumaru understood his reasoning for constantly reviving and retrieving him. That reason, much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin, was the fact that things didn't feel right without his incessant talking and presence. 

And Rin. Rin, who couldn't hurt a fly and never complained. He found it odd that after only a short time of traveling with him, he had actually begun to…what? 'Could it really be, that I, Sesshoumaru, care for a human?' he questioned himself, already knowing the answer, but he'd be damned if he were going to say it out loud.

~~~

Sango looked on as Kagome, Inu Yasha, Kirara, and herself sat resting for the night. The moon was out, shining brightly. It seemed to illuminate everything from the top of the highest tree to the grass on which she sat. They had been traveling for nearly two days straight with very little rest. 

Inu Yasha had seen into Sesshoumaru's mind and told them that they would be heading South instead of West. 'South is where the leader is. If we take him down, the rest'll follow quickly,' those had been his exact words, and they made sense. Their leader had to be the most powerful. Killing him off would leave the rest venerable…easy targets. Besides, when they weren't in numbers, they were relatively easy to kill anyway.

Sango moved her gaze to Kagome and Inu Yasha. She wondered if they knew she was aware of their 'relationship'. They sat at least four feet apart, if not more, and they refused to show their affection in front of her. She thought it was funny, actually. She had never known them to be _that_ shy. She would, however, catch them exchanging glances every now and then when they thought no one was looking. She let out a sigh of boredom. She needed to do something…

"I'm going to go down that stream we passed earlier. I need some time to think and I'll fill our canteens while I'm there," Sango smiled as she stood from her sitting position.

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged glances, then shrugged their shoulders. "Just don't go too far, and holler if you need us," Inu Yasha directed.

Sango smirked, 'the born leader,' she mentally rolled her eyes, then smiled. She wouldn't have it any other way, "I'll be fine."

Kagome had a concerned expression as she thought to herself, 'I hope she'll be okay out there alone. She didn't even take her weapons. We haven't seen any of those demons for two days, but that doesn't mean they aren't out there…'

Inu Yasha nodded and Sango turned toward the trail that led to the stream. When she made it there, she took in the sight. The large, bright moon and the small, but shimmering stars reflected beautifully on the water. She spotted a large boulder that edged out over the stream, hovering low and close enough that she could dip her feet in the water. 

Smiling, Sango made her way to boulder. She took off her shoes as she sat down. With a relaxed sigh, she dipped her feet into the cool, clear, flowing stream. The feel of the water swirling through her toes reminded her of a time she had spent with Kohaku. 

There had been a lake not far from their village. When she and Kohaku weren't training, they would walk up the trail together. Every time they made it to the top of the hill that led down to the lake, they would race to the shore. She had always let him win. Then they would take off their shoes and dip their feet in, just as she was doing now, and talk about training and father.

Those days seemed so far away to Sango now. She had been alone for a long time. It never occurred to her until now, but as she thought about Kohaku and the rest of her family, she realized just how alone she really felt. "Father…Kohaku…" she whispered. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Since she started this new trek she hadn't thought of it. She had forced herself not to, but now…now there was no escaping the emptiness inside of her.

She took a deep breath, but it did nothing to ease her need to cry. "Oh Kohaku, father, mother…I wish I could-" Sango stopped mid-sentence when she suddenly felt a presence. She quickly wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and purged her current sorrows from her mind. 

She felt eyes on her back, and mentally cursed herself for not bringing her weapons with her. Swallowing hard, she slowly drew her feet from the water and stood. She kept her back to whatever lurked behind her.

"You should never leave your weapons behind when you're in the middle of a demon hunt," the being from behind her informed.

Sango's eyes widened as she recognized the voice behind her and turned to face the owner of it…"Sesshoumaru."

~~~ 

Inu Yasha tightened his grip around the frame of the sleeping Kagome. He took in the scent of her…she always smelled of lilacs and honey. As he absent mindedly threaded his fingers through her hair, he thought of what he had seen in his brother's mind two days before.

That small girl, Rin, had been there. Her body was hunkered and trembling. What had surprised him, is the that the cold, emotionless Sesshoumaru had vanished in that instant. The instant they had been shown the beaten girl, Sesshoumaru had filled with anger and rage, Hell, even sadness. It amazed him of how little he really knew his brother. 

What he did know, however, and what he hated to admit even to himself is that if they were going to take out the leader, then they would need Sesshoumaru. However, he had told Sango and Kagome that he wanted to enlist his help, but for some reason, it annoyed him when he thought about it to himself. Sesshoumaru was the only one who had encountered…'What was his name?' Inu Yasha tried to recall the name he had heard escape from Sesshoumaru's mouth. 

'What was it…' He thought back to that day. He tried to remember as he searched his thoughts. Finally, after many minutes, his eyebrows furrowed, 'Sorikata. That's it.' He didn't know what this Sorikata was capable of, but Sesshoumaru did. Somehow, Sorikata had managed to keep that information from him during relay of memories and images. 

Inu Yasha had to find a way to convince Sesshoumaru to work together. 'Yah right. Since when does Sesshoumaru forge alliances? Especially with his half-demon brother,' Inu Yasha sighed again before turning his attention back to Kagome.

She stirred and Inu Yasha found himself pulling her closer. He breathed out slowly as he relaxed himself against her. She always seemed to be able to calm him. 'Kagome…' he thought before drifting into the deepest sleep of his life.

He didn't notice however, the set of hypnotic, red eyes sending forth a spell of restful and uninterruptible sleep.

~~~

Sango gazed as bravely as she could into the cold eyes of Sesshoumaru, "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru's expression changed from cold to icy, "Information."

Sango felt her insides tremble at his low, rumbled reply. 'What is going on with me?' she hesitated, "Wh-what Information?"

"Why have you changed direction? You were headed West two days ago. Now you are headed South," he inquired.

Sango's eyes faltered, trying to think of what to say. Inu Yasha had changed directions because he knew the leader was in the South, not the West. He had seen it in Sesshoumaru's mind. Sango swallowed. She didn't think Inu Yasha would want her to tell that to his brother. She jumped when she heard him speak again.

"I'm waiting," he said coolly.

"I d-don't know," she stuttered, naively hoping he would believe her. 

"You're lying," Sesshoumaru said disgustedly as he rushed her, knocking her down and pinning her back to the boulder they had been standing on. "The truth!" He demanded as he readied his claws to spew their poison.

Sango's eyes were wide with fear. She was frightened beyond all reason. Sango had never fought Sesshoumaru. Hell, until a couple days ago, she had scarcely even spoken a word to him. Now, though, here they were, so close they could feel the other's breath on their face. Sango's breath was strained and uneven while Sesshoumaru's was calm and steady.

Sango opened her mouth to speak. 'Why was she frightened? Hadn't she been about to wish that she could join her family. Sango changed her expression from wide-eyed shock to determination, "If you intend to poison me, then I suggest you do so."

She bewildered him, but instead of showing it, he narrowed his eyes in scrutiny, "Do you wish for death that badly? That you would sacrifice your life over such a trivial thing?"

Sango gasped, "You…How?" she felt her eyes stinging, but she refused to let them water. 

"Hmph," he breathed disgustedly, "Pathetic human. You wear your emotions as if they were clothes."

"I'm pathetic for having emotions!?! How dare you. Let me tell you something **_Lord _**Sesshoumaru! I would rather be capable of feeling emotions and setting them on display than being incapable of _having_ _any at all_!" she spat back.

Sesshoumaru snarled at her response and tightened his pin on her, "Enough of this. Answer my question," he demanded, skillfully avoiding her accusation.

Sango let out sigh of disappointment. He wouldn't kill her for some reason, so what was the point? "Inu Yasha saw in your mind that the leader of this new horde of demons resides in the South."

"So he wishes to follow me, is that it?" he questioned, still not releasing her.

"I hardly think he intends to follow you. Rather, he intends to beat you to the kill…as usual," she rolled her eyes at Inu Yasha's constant competitive streak when it came to his brother.

Sesshoumaru found it all very believable, but if Inu Yasha didn't want something from him, the why was he following so closely to his proximity? Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl beneath him, "There's something else…"

Sango glared up at him. How does he always know? Letting out a breath she gave up trying to hide anything from him. He was far too intuitive to be so easily deceived, "He wants your help. He believes we will need you as an ally in order to defeat the enemy."

Sesshoumaru thought quietly to himself, 'That makes sense, little brother. You have yet to encounter Sorikata for yourself. You wish to learn of your opponent.' Sesshoumaru nearly forgot about Sango as he submerged into his own thoughts. Her nervous squirming though, brought him back to reality and he realized he still had her pinned to the boulder, his deadly claws inches from her face.

Sango locked eyes with him, "Sesshoumaru," she spoke quietly, clearly afraid of _something_, but not necessarily himself. She wriggled a hand free of his grasp and reached up to touch his face, she then moved her focus from his eyes to something else. A being who clearly thought he had caught the two in the middle of something, "Behind you," she whispered so inaudibly that he barely even heard it himself. 

He took the hint and quietly breathed in the air, picking up the scent of one of the *satsubatsu. Sesshoumaru could feel it approaching and in the blink of an eye he was up and facing the demon.

Sango, still shocked from how quickly Sesshoumaru moved, struggled to her feet. She looked on as the two faced off. Sesshoumaru smirked at the demon before him as he drew tokijin from it's sheath. The demon let out a sinister laugh, before dodging Sesshoumaru's initial swing and heading toward Sango.

Sesshoumaru intercepted it's path and amputated the demon's left arm with Tokijin. He was about to finish the job when he felt pain grip his chest again. He couldn't move as the pain paralyzed him. He felt his sword fall from his grasp and claws scratch into his chest as he fell to the ground. "Damn it…" 

Sango looked on in terror as the demon began to slash away at Sesshoumaru. 

Something overcame her and she felt herself charging at the demon, "Let him alone!" She shouted as she tackled the demon to the ground. 

It quickly shoved her off, then picked her up and threw her back onto the boulder. "Fool!" it shrieked before diving at her with it's razor sharp claws.

Sango rolled out of the way and into the shallow part of the stream. She let out a pain filled protest as her back came into contact with the sharp edges of the rocks that lined stream's floor. She stood despite the pain and charged the demon.

Sesshoumaru breathed heavily as he tried to regain control over his limbs. The pain was increasing and gripping his heart. He looked on through his blurry vision, observing the grit of this human girl. She wasn't displaying the same type of hatred that she had shown toward Naraku, but it _was_ the same type of determination.

Sango ducked another blow and circled back up to execute a side kick. She made contact, sending the demon flying backwards into a tree. She ran up behind it before it could regain it's footing and grabbed either side of it's head. She yanked it violently to the right, snapping it's neck in one swift motion.

The determination and need to survive subsided within her and she stood staring down at her hands. She had never killed with her bare hands. She had always found it savage and hostile, yet having just done it, she was surprised at the way it made her feel. Strong; Powerful; Animalistic. 

She was brought out of her trance when she caught Sesshoumaru in her peripheral vision. She instinctively hurried to his side, "Sesshoumaru…what happened?"

His breaths were labored and his forehead dripping sweat. He was bleeding from three semi-deep scratch marks in his chest. He looked the same as he had two days ago. "It was _him_ wasn't it? How is he able to do this to you?"

He continued to ignore her questions. Sango let out a sigh as she came to realize it was useless. She looked around. They were venerable here out in the open like this. She had to get him inside the forest under the shield of the trees. Making her decision, Sango moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waste. She felt his body tense at her touch, which she figured was out of disgust at being touched by a human. 

Sesshoumaru growled at being dragged into the forest. He despised having to be dragged, but he couldn't move. His body was stiff, paralyzed from the pain he was feeling. He was unable to concentrate on anything else. The pain was there, fresh in his mind, holding him prisoner.

Sango made it into the forest and leaned Sesshoumaru against a large tree. She came around to face him, "Sesshoumaru?" She could see nothing as she stared into his eyes. Nothing but pain. She had to find a way to distract him from the pain. 

She pulled out her canteen and emptied the contents onto his head. Nothing. No change. Sango knelt before him and thought. What could she do? She moved her gaze back to his face, thinking quietly for a moment. NO! She couldn't. Sango pursed her lips, but it _would_ work. 

Taking a breath she leaned forward, closing the space between them. She slowly reached one hand out to gently brush away the silver hair that adorned his face, before resting it on the side of his face. She swallowed before softly pressing her lips to his. 'This has to work…although it will probably get me killed.'

Pain gripped strongly at Sesshoumaru's heart as he felt his insides cringe at it. Through the cold, retched pain though, he felt something warm. Where he felt it, he wasn't sure, but he did feel it. It was soft and comforting. Warm and delicate. He began to wonder where it was coming from, and as he did, his concentration moved from the cold, agonizing pain to the new warm sensation. 

He felt it on his lips, and on his cheek. His sense of smell began to function again…Sango. His eyes snapped open and he then he knew. She was kissing him. He pushed her away, sending straight onto her ass. He gave her a death glare as he pinned her to the ground for the second time that day. This time his golden eyes glared into her startled, fearful, sierra orbs.

"Never touch me again, human," he growled, tightening his grip on her wrists unaware of his blood that dripped from his wound.

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered, honestly, "but it worked, didn't it? I had to distract you from the pain."

His eyes changed from hatred to emotionless. He released her as he stood, then wiped his mouth before spitting in disgust. He turned away and retreated into the forest, but before he did, he turned his head back toward Sango, "Tell Inu Yasha that I will not travel with him, but that I will fight along his side in the impending battle with Sorikata."

Sango nodded as he continued to walk away, fading into the shadows. He hadn't killed her. She was definitely going to leave out the details when she told this to Inu Yasha. Sango's head shot up, 'Speaking of Inu Yasha, where the Hell was he when we got attacked? That's never happened before.'

Sensing that something definitely wasn't right, Sango made haste back to camp. She knew something was up. 'I hope I'm wrong…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*satsubatsu: It's from the first chapter. I've decided that it will be the name of the new clan of demons. It means blood thirsty, if you don't remember.

Okay, that's eight pages! I don't know where any of this came from, seriously. I hadn't intended for the kiss to happen, but I…I don't know, actually, lol. Oh well, Please review and tell me what you think!!! I WANT EVERYONE TO REVIEW!! DO YOU HEAR ME!! C'MON PEOPLE, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

:p Pammi


	6. Escape From the Satsubatsu

Author's Note: If any of you readers out there know how to draw, I would love to post your work on my new website. So if you're interested in drawing some fanart for this story, I'd loooove to receive it. Make sure you put your name on it though, so that I can give you credit for it. I'm going to post one of my own pics. Um.it's basically what Sorikata looks like in his chosen form, you know, since he can morph into other things and all, lol. I guess this would be his disguise or something, kinda like Naraku except there aren't 1000+ demons inside of his body, lol. 

Also, like I was saying, you can see what he looks like, but I probably won't have any of that up until late tonight or Thursday.tomorrow. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and please email me some fanart, I'm a crappy artist and I'm sure ya'll could do better than me. 

Pammi

Chapter Six: Escape From the Satsubatsu

Sango ran through the forest, sensing that something wasn't right. She had to hurry. She looked down to see her feet moving faster than she thought possible. She looked up and halted her sprint abruptly when she came upon the sight of where camp was _supposed _to be. 

Sango looked around. There was nothing there, or more correctly _no one _there. Her eyes darted from the ground to the tops of each tree. "Inu Yasha!? Kagome!? Kirara?!" she yelled for them, but received no answer. She looked closely at the ground, searching for something-anything that would give her a clue.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sango noticed a tiny spot of blood on the side of a tree. She scraped some off onto her finger to see if it was fresh. When it touched her skin it was warm. 'It's fresh alright.' She then lifted it to her mouth and slightly licked it from her finger tip.it was human blood. "Kagome."

Taking off toward the direction the tree hinted toward, Sango ran like the wind, praying she would not be too late. She prayed that Inu Yasha, Kirara, and Kagome were alright. She wondered what kind of a fight she would be able to put up against these foes by herself if Inu Yasha hadn't managed to defeat them. 

While Sango wanted to believe there was some sort of fight, there was no evidence of a battle at the old campsite. She began to wonder what exactly did happen if not a battle, and how Kagome managed to get cut open and leave that blood on the tree. Sango pushed those questions aside and turned her focus back to the task at hand. 

She would be able to ask questions later when she found them. Right now, however, she need to focus on formulating some kind of plan. As she ran, hot on the trail, she began to think of ways to sneak up on the satsubatsu and see if she could spot her comrades. As she continued to run at top speed, she saw a shadow pass over her. She looked up, "Kirara!!" she yelled happily when her friend descended, allowing her to jump onto it's back.

~~~

Inu Yasha squinted as he opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself as he glanced around the space with half open eyes. He felt that his hands and feet were bound and his mouth gagged. He turned his head slowly not to alert any one of his waking. Kagome was laying beside him, nasty scrapes on her knees. 'Bastards. They'll pay for that.'

He had to keep himself from smirking. Did they really think that rope was going to hold him? Kagome, sure. Himself.what the Hell did they take him for? He mentally rolled his eyes, and tried to remember how this happened.

He remembered hearing some kind of incantation, but barely. He vaguely remembered a pair of red eyes coming toward him as his eyes disobediently closed. It was strange, but at the time, he didn't even notice it. He didn't know how he could recall it now. 'A sleeping spell! That had to be it! It makes you fall unconscious, but it leaves your subconscious intact. That's how I remember now.' 

'Now all I have to do is figure out a way to get out of here.' Inu Yasha looked around for his sword. 'There!' he spotted it over by a tree on the other side of the clearing. It was laying right beside Kagome's yellow bag. Once again, he had to hold back a smirk. 

Inu Yasha made quick work of the rope that bound his wrists by simply pulling swiftly and with **_some_** force. He looked around at the positioning of he and Kagome's captors. 'They sure aren't very keen watch guards,' he observed, 'cocky bastards, thought they wouldn't have to watch over the half-demon and the human; thought there was nothing to fear. Well, they better rethink that assumption. Oh yah, it's too late for that now.'

Inu Yasha was about to leap up and undo the rest of his binds when he heard a muffled voice beside him.

"Inu-Inu Yasha." Kagome said louder than she had planned. 

Inu Yasha let out a sigh. She had just alerted all of the surrounding satsubatsu to their awakened state. "Kagome, I'm here," Inu Yasha confirmed as he sat up and broke out of his ropes and faced the approaching demons. "Just stay low, Kagome. I'll handle these amateurs."

"Inu Yasha.be careful!" Kagome yelled after him as he charged the demons.

With that, the slashing began as Inu Yasha called out, "IRON REAVER!!!" He slashed through several demons, shredding them to pieces. He made a dive toward his Tetsusaiga only to be cut off by a set of five claws digging into his skin. "Damn it! There's a lot of them." It was obvious that even though they lacked in strategy, they had undeniable strength in numbers. 'How did they get to be so many without anybody ever noticing?' It was annoying to him actually, and it did nothing save piss him off.

Inu Yasha growled as he attacked again, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!" He didn't see the three demons set to attack him from behind, but just as they were about to deliver the blow to a panting Inu Yasha, Hiraikotsu came soaring through the air, and right above Inu Yasha's head, slicing through the pouncing satsubatsu and sending their decapitated bodies and heads to the ground. 

"Sango!" Kagome yelled out.

Sango hopped off of Kirara's back and ran toward Kagome to cut her lose while Inu Yasha made for his sword. She noticed the scrape that was more like a nasty gash on Kagome's left knee and figured that one the demons must have bumped her into a tree when they carried her off in such a hurry. "Go get your weapons. We've got your back!" Sango instructed. Kagome took off toward her bow while Sango and Kirara killed anything that got in her path.

Kagome felt much more confident now that she had her weapons again. She couldn't stand sitting on the sidelines. Being able to help Inu Yasha and Sango made her feel more like part of the team. Kagome put on a determined look as she aimed and fired over and over again until there were no demons left to attack. 

When the battle was finally over, they took off toward the South again. Kirara carried the three adventures on her back as she flew through the air. Only when they were sure they had gotten far enough did they stop to rest and take care of Kirara, as she was exhausted, and to tend their wounds.

Sango chose this time to speak with them about her encounter with Sesshoumaru. "I have something I need to tell both of you," she announced, immediately gaining their attention.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked as she and Inu Yasha came to sit near her, Kirara in tow. 

"When I went to the stream to think I bumped to someone unexpected."

"Who was it? Was it a demon?"

"Well, yes," she nearly laughed, "but not the kind we just fought. At least they weren't there at first. I bumped into Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha questioned, his brow furrowed.

"Yes. It seems he followed me to question me. He noticed that we had changed direction from West to South."

"So he knows I was able to see into his head? That we're after the leader?"

"That's right. I also told Sesshoumaru that we wanted his aid in the battle that was coming. He was considering it when we were attacked. I would give you the details on the battle, but that's not what's important. He said that he would fight by your side, but only if you can get there when he does. I think what he means by that is, if you can get there before he kills Sorikata himself." 

Inu Yasha let out a huff, "Some things never change."

"You're right about that," Kagome chided in, making a comparison.

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," she said light heartedly giving an award winning smile.

Sango smirked, "You're right, Kagome. Some things never _do_ change."

Inu Yasha and Kagome stopped their staring contest to look over at Sango, "What do you mean?" they both asked in unison, knowing full well what she was implying. 

Sango simply shook her head and stood up. "Come on you two, we better get going if we want to get there before Sesshoumaru."

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged odd glances before getting to their feet and following after Sango. The after effects of the spell the two were under ultimately benefited them. They each felt renewed strength and focus. Sango's short interlude at the stream also helped to refresh her. Even after the fight with the demons her feet were still without pain.

There was also something about killing that demon with her bare hands that left her feeling.'What do I feel?' she questioned herself. She wanted to be disgusted with herself for committing such a gruesome type of kill, but she couldn't. It left her body full of adrenaline and it invigorated her. Snapping it's neck made her feel.powerful, like she could do anything. She hated herself for feeling that way. She was not savage, and to take any kind of pleasure in killing something the way she had was wrong.

However, that wasn't the thing that bothered her the most. Sango could also feel something else. Something that happened after the battle. She could still feel Sesshoumaru's cold lips against hers. She could still feel the slight bumps where his fangs pushed against his upper lip against her own lips. 

Sango felt the heat rising to her face as she remembered how badly she had wanted to feel those fangs with her tongue. Only when he had pushed her away had she been able to come back to reality. She had told him she was sorry, but in truth, she was not. She wasn't sorry. If she hadn't done something, he would have died, and also, because deep down inside she had always wondered what it would be like. 

Her father had told her on several occasions that the most dangerous demons were the ones that posed in the form of humans. They were the ones to be feared the most. Sesshoumaru was one of them and although she hated to admit this, even only to herself, she had always secretly wanted to touch him. Just one light touch was all she had wanted.

He fascinated her. He seemed so powerful, strong, and determined. Yet, at the same time, he reminded her of something fragile. As if to steal one touch would be like shattering him into millions of pieces. In a way, it was _exactly_ like that. She knew that her touch, to Sesshoumaru, would be like tainting something pure. How she was able to describe him as pure, she had no clue. He was anything but pure. Something pure was something innocent, and he was not innocent. 

Sesshoumaru had no doubt lived for many years. If her father was right about his type of demon, then he had slaughtered many people throughout his long life. If indeed he was pure, he was pure evil. In fact, because of this, Sango knew she should be disgusted with herself for thinking of him the way she was. She was an exterminator, protecting all that mattered to her, however she couldn't help but feel somewhat hypocritical. 

The demons slaughtered her kind, and she slaughtered theirs. Did that not make her just as filthy as they? Was she not just as sinful, just as horrid? Sango shook her head. No. She had never killed a demon that didn't deserve it.not ever. She wasn't pure or innocent, not in that way, but she was not filthy and she was not horrid. 

Why was she even thinking this way? Why did that kiss affect her like it did? Why did she long to touch him again? Sango forced the thoughts from her mind. There was no use longing for that which she could never have. She was human and if there was one thing she knew Sesshoumaru despised, it was humans. She ignored the fact that he allowed one to travel with him, and made herself believe again that the only reason she wanted him alive was so that he could help them defeat Sorikata. 

~~~

Sesshoumaru quickened his pace. He was only five days from Sorikata's location. He could smell it; sense it. He could also smell _her_. She was coming, and so were the rest of them. Inu Yasha and his friends were right behind him, and if he could help it, that's where they would stay. He would not allow them to beat him to the kill.

His desire to make Sorikata suffer was strong, but even stronger was his desire to kill the bastard for hurting Rin. The image of her mangled body was still fresh in his mind. 'He _will _pay. _I_ will kill him.' He had tried to find another reason for his animosity toward Sorikata. He hadn't wanted to admit that the human girl had become so important to him, but he no longer cared. He knew that if he did not retrieve her, he would never see her again. 

Sesshoumaru had lived may years without her in his life. He had lived well enough before without listening to her light foot steps behind him, without her affectionate stares and hearing her songs about him. However, now that he had been exposed to it, he did not wish to be without it again. He didn't understand how this came to be, but it had. 

He pushed that thought aside as he continued to press forward. 'Sorikata will die by my hand,' he swore to himself determinedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, there it is.six pages. I'm trying, lol. C'mon now, if you want more please REVIEW. I can't seem to get motivated without reviews, lol.

Also, **_please_** feel free to send in fanart. I think it's so cool to see stuff illustrated from a story. I've been to so many of the other author's websites, and most of them have pictures either they have drawn themselves, or pictures that their readers have drawn. I would draw it myself, but like I said, I'm a horrible artist. It takes me hours just to draw a face, and it still looks like crap, lol. 

Pammi


	7. Out of the Mists

Hey everyone!! I've got the site up!! The address can be found in my profile page here on Fanfiction.net. I've got up a drawing I did of Sorikata, and in the near future, say later in the week, there will be a response page to all of your reviews! So, if you want to feel special, review my chapters EVERY TIME and I'll have a response for you EVERY TIME!!! LOL. MUWHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! Okay, now on to the next chapter!! 

Chapter 7: 

Sango stretched her arms high above her head and rolled her shoulders to loosen up the tight muscles in her arms. They would surely be facing off with Sorikata in just a few short days. She had been practicing for battle while Inu Yasha and Kirara were checking the area and Kagome was readying the camp. They would be bedding down for the night, and they didn't want a repeat of what happed two days ago. 

Sango sighed inwardly as she caught Hiraikotsu before sitting Indian style on the ground. It seemed as though they would never catch up with Sorikata. Instead of getting closer, it seemed like they were getting farther and farther away with every step they took, but she knew they had to be coming close. They could all feel the evil getting stronger as they continued forward, especially Kagome. She had been saying just yesterday that she was seeing the lights get brighter over the lands in the South. Sango couldn't see the lights, nor could Inu Yasha, but they weren't reincarnated priestesses. 

She let out a soft, low chuckle at the thought of Inu Yasha dressed in one of Kikyo's kimonos. 'That would definitely be a sight to see,' she thought to herself. She got back up and stretched her legs and lay her weapon aside. She was going to see if she was still an expert at tree climbing.

Sango took off at a run toward a tall tree with high branches. When she was one foot away from being directly beneath it she suddenly bent her knees and leapt for the lowest and closest branch. Gaining two firm holds on the branch with both of her hands, Sango pulled herself up onto it in a seemingly effortless, cat-like motion. 

Smiling to herself at still being able to do something she hadn't done in at least a year, Sango began to pull herself higher and higher. She found a sturdy branch and stopped for a rest. Looking down on everything below her, she sighed at how beautiful it all looked. The flowers and the grass danced in the moonlight as they swayed in the calm winds.

Sango shut her eyes and took a deep breath, pulling her hair down from the ponytail she always practiced and fought in. She allowed the wind to comb through the long, black strands. If she were a smaller creature she would have allowed herself to be carried away in the wind. It was at that moment that Sango envied birds. 

"SANGO!!! Are you going to stay up there all night??" Inu Yasha yelled up into the tree where her smell was coming from.

Sango's eyes shot open and she nearly lost her balance at Inu Yasha's shouts. She steadied herself then let out a breath of relief, "I'm coming! Did you and Kirara finish checking the area?" she called back.

"Well Yah! It's all clear…at the moment. We're going to divide up the night in shifts. Which watch do you want?" Inu Yasha called as he saw Sango begin to come into view, "How did you get so high?"

"I climbed," she smirked before reaching the last branch then jumping down and landing on her feet. "I'll take the second watch. I know you want the first."

He smirked in reply, "Let's get back."

Sango nodded in response. She picked up her weapons and walked with Inu Yasha and Kirara back the short distance to the camp.

~~~

Sesshoumaru let out a low, contemplative growl as he watched the trio walk away. The day before yesterday he had been trying to get there before them, but he had thought of something while he journeyed. He could not face Sorikata by himself if he wished to be victorious. 

Whatever the demon had done to him on their first meeting, it was still a weakness that he could not yet overcome. Only when distracted from the pain can he forget that there is any, but what would distract him if he fought him alone. It was obvious that Sorikata planned to use any weakness against him, and the one he had planted inside of Sesshoumaru would definitely come in handy to him.

After thinking it over several times, Sesshoumaru had come to the conclusion that he would travel closely with Inu Yasha. He took a low breath before continuing on. He has decided to stay close, but not visible and it was very vexing for him to do so. He did not approve of having to lurk in the shadows, as if he were to cowardice to show himself to his half-demon brother. He scowled at the thought. No. He would not stay out of sight. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands was not one to 'lurk' or 'hide'.

~~~

"Listen, we can get there before Sesshoumaru if we push it," Inu Yasha glared at Sango.

Sango, in return, fired back, "I know we can get there before him, but I think we should time it so that we get there at the same time. We're going to need his help, Inu Yasha! Whether you'd admit it or not!"

"Feh!" he huffed, "I think you're forgetting something, Sango."

Sango's gaze turned to confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Sorikata did something to him. If we don't get there before him, Sorikata will use whatever it is he has on Sesshoumaru to defeat him. He'll be killed."

Kagome and Sango looked at Inu Yasha with wide eyes. "You're concerned for him, aren't you Inu Yasha?" Kagome's soft spoken words inquired.

"No! I'm not!" he became defensive.

"Inu Yasha-"

"Save it, you two! I'm done talking about it!"

"Fine," both girls spoke in unison, deciding it was pointless.

Sango let out a breath and sat down in front the fire. Kirara climbed into her lap and curled up for the night. "You've got the right idea. I'd better get some sleep too, if I'm going to be taking up the next watch," Sango smiled down at her comrade. 

She laid herself down near the closest tree, taking Kirara with her, placing the curled up figure beside her. It seemed like only a few minutes that she had slept before she felt Inu Yasha shaking her awake, "Get up. It's your watch now, Sango."

"Okay," she yawned as she got up, careful not to disturb Kirara. She walked over to the fire and sat with her back to the flames. She stared out into the forest, taking in the darkness of it all. The forest. It always looked so cold and so lonely at night. It was full of life, but at the same time, filled with death and shadow. It harbored such scary things; such evil things.

Yet, in a way, even in the darkness the forest held a certain beauty. The way the trees swayed in the night wind and created faint shadows inthe moonlight. How the animals were silent and the lightening bugs flew all around like little candles floating in the winds. 

Sango fancied herself strange for thinking so vividly about such small things. It seemed she was always trying to find the meaning in everything. She mentally laughed at herself, 'What possible symbolism could a forest have in it for me?' She shook her head and continued her watch. 

Sango had no idea how long she sat there before she saw it; a figure in the shadows. She gripped the hilt of her sword as she stood, readying herself for anything. When the figure emerged from the shadows, she lowered her blade, "Sesshoumaru."

"Exterminator," he returned, his eyes were as blank as his expression.

Sango let out a sigh, relieved that he wasn't acknowledging what had happened the last time they had encountered one another. Then again, why would he? "What brings you here. I thought you wanted to get to Sorikata _before_ us."

"I did," he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Did? You mean to say that you do not wish that any longer?" Sango questioned confused.

"It would seem," he glared.

"So you have come to travel with us?" she asked doubtingly.

"Not exactly," he looked toward the sky, "I have come to inform Inu Yasha that he needs not spy on me any longer. I shall be journeying at a very close proximity and pace."

"I see…" she took his meaning. He was going to coordinate their arrivals, "I'll tell him when he wakes up."

"Very well," he said as he turned and disappeared back into the mists of the forest.

Sango didn't have to wonder at his sudden change of plans. He must have considered the fact that he could not fight this alone…not in his current condition. Sango sat back down. The sun would be rising soon and then their journey would commence again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, yah, I know that sucked. I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish this, but I've become so busy. I have managed to get up my new website where you can find responses to your reviews. The address is in my profile.

Pammi

~~~


	8. Arrival

Hey, you guys. I'm really, really sorry this has taken so long. I've been so busy. I'm telling you, my life has become a crazy, hectic disaster, lol. However, I am back now with another chapter. I will try to update more regularly, I promise, but bear with me. I've got two jobs now and I attend college full-time, so I will try to squeeze in writing this story and my other story during the few hours in between, lol. 

Chapter Eight: Arrival

Inu Yasha looked to his left. They would be approaching Sorikata's location today. It was almost mid-day, and although they had been traveling non-stop for the past few days, all four of them were ready for the battle. Inu Yasha could see the look of determination in Kagome's eyes. Hell, her entire body was rigid with anticipation. 

Kirara was already in her large form with Sango riding her. Eyes open and ready for action. She licked the mud off her paw as she and Sango joined them. They were overlooking the castle grounds and waiting for Sesshoumaru to show up so they could formulate a plan. Kirara got into her stance, ready to listen to whatever directions she was to follow. Sango hopped off her back and onto her feet, dressed in her battle gear, hiraikotsu in it's place on her back, and her sword at her waist. 

Sango, who had informed him that Sesshoumaru would be fighting along side them, was visibly ready. She had that spark in her eyes that for the better part of the year had been dull, but was now shining brightly again. He could hear her heart beating steadily and strongly. She was back. Sango, demon exterminator, was no longer on hiatus. She had nearly recovered all of her former self. Inu Yasha and Kagome both knew that she would never again be the same as she once was, but then again, they had never known Sango when she was completely happy to begin with.

In fact, they had first met Sango right after her life had gone straight to Hell. She was still grieving for her brother, and was in search for revenge. Now, however, she would be fighting with the preparation and determination she had shown in their previous adventure, but for a different reason. Instead of revenge, she would be protecting. Inu Yasha knew that Sango refused to let her village, her home, to be ransacked once again. 

She couldn't deal with that kind of Hell all over again. If it were to happen, and her brother's grave were desecrated and all she had worked so hard to stabilize this past year were to come tumbling down upon her once again, Inu Yasha knew it would be the last straw. No matter how strong and determined she was now, he knew she could only take so much more. People just aren't built to deal with that much grief in one lifetime.

She was ready now, however, and that's what was important. Inu Yasha could feel his own blood pumping with anticipation. His body and his mind were ready for this fight. He knew that he would have to expect anything. Especially if this guy really could shift forms. It could make for one serious bout of mind games. He could feel his anticipation come to a climax as he felt the presence of his brother enclose on them. 

Sango also felt his presence and turned to see him. Sesshoumaru approached the group as he always did; quietly and calmly. His eyes, however, were not the calm that they usually shone. Instead, his golden orbs were dark; filled with determination, anger, and hatred. 

The depth of that hatred nearly made Sango gasp. She had scarcely seen anything other than emptiness in his eyes, and all of the intensity of the emotions she now saw caught her unawares. She didn't know he was capable of feeling such raw emotions, be it hatred or other wise. 

Eyes were the gates to the soul, and Sango was so accustomed to seeing him so emotionless, that she had deemed him to have a soul equally as empty as his eyes. 'Could he really be that good at disguising himself, or are these emotions I see newly discovered?' Sango asked inside her head.

Sesshoumaru broke the silence as he finally stopped before them, "You're ready, little brother?" he questioned, his voice a deep rumble that sent chills down Sango's spine. 

She couldn't focus on the exchange between Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru. All she could think of was how strange it was that Sesshoumaru, a demon that they had despised for so long, was here, standing with them-planning and about to be fighting with them. He was the type of demon Sango's father had been talking about, and she knew it. He and Inu Yasha both. They were the most dangerous demons of them all-the ones who took on human form.

Inu Yasha is half demon, but he is still dangerous. Sango had seen him transform more times than she cared to recollect, as each time was more frightening than the last. She knew what he could become if he wished to do so, but he never had, not consciously. Sesshoumaru, however, was another story. When fighting an enemy, he was merciless, and when fighting Inu Yasha, he was even more stern. He had despised his own flesh and blood for so long, but now…

Now they were civil? Sango remembered some of the fights she and Kohaku had, before and after that horrid night, but they paled in comparison to those of the two half-brothers that stood before her. It hit her then that perhaps demons of Sesshoumaru's and Inu Yasha's kind were not that different from humans. 

They were capable of all the same emotions, even though it was obvious, especially in Sesshoumaru's case, that they were very good at hiding it. Sango snapped back to reality when she noticed that everyone was staring at her, apparently expecting an answer to something she had just missed, "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

Sesshoumaru scowled, "Perhaps, Inu Yasha, if your humans can not focus, they should not be allowed to enter in to this battle."

Sango's eyes flared, "Listen here you arrogant assh-"

"Well, well, well. I see that you've all finally decided to grace us with your presence."

All five turned their heads toward the direction of the voice. Sorikata was at the foot of his palace steps, "Come, I know you are there. Show yourselves."

Kagome looked worriedly from Sesshoumaru to Sorikata. She only hoped that he was strong enough to face him. Sango had told her what happened when they had fought together. She had told her that Sesshoumaru had been taken down exactly like the first time, gripping his chest and unable to move. 

Sango said she had managed to bring him back, but she hadn't disclosed how. There was something she wasn't telling her, and when Kagome asked, Sango had simply said, "It isn't important how I did it. Just that it can be done. Sesshoumaru will be fine." That was days ago. Kagome needed to focus on the present, and did so immediately.

Inu Yasha gripped his Tetsusaiga. Unafraid of Sorikata's challenge for them to show themselves, the stepped out of the hedges, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru in front. Sorikata smiled sinisterly as he spoke, "To what to I owe this pleasant visit? I know. It must be the ceremony, right?"

Kagome looked to Inu Yasha, her confusion evident, "Ceremony? What is he talking about?"

Sesshoumaru knew exactly what he was talking about, and his fears were confirmed when Sorikata pulled a tattered Rin from behind him and forced her to her knees. He held her abusively by the hair, her small body, bruised and broken, shook with pain. Her eyes were a well of tears, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" her voice a broken plea.

"Rin," his voice low and rumbling, his eyes fixed on Sorikata, full of rage.

"Yes, that's right, Rin. It's your beloved Sesshoumaru-sama," he hissed at her then turned his gaze toward Sesshoumaru, "So, did you find what you were looking for? This dirty human-is she yours?"

They all heard the low growl that escaped from Sesshoumaru. His eyes became cold and he masked his emotions-all of his anger, hatred, and dare he even admit to himself, his fear. He then smirked, "It would seem you have stolen something from me, Sorikata. It's value may not be great, but no one steals from this Sesshoumaru without consequence."

These words seemed to anger the demon. He desperately wanted to see fear in those golden orbs of the Lord of the Western lands, but he was showing none. Sorikata hated him all the more for this, and angrily threw the small child from his side and next to a bound and unconscious Jakken. "Very well. You do not care for this human. You do not care if she dies! That is well, but she cares for you. She cares for your life. She loves you as a daughter loves a father. Yes…it will cause her much pain to see you suffer as you are about to."

With that, it began. Sesshoumaru felt the pain again. In his chest, his arms, his legs. He felt his body begin to lower, but he kept standing-not straight, but on his feet. He refused to be brought to his knees once again by this distasteful creature.

Inu Yasha had seen enough, "Alright, that's it!" he yelled as he launched himself toward Sorikata, "To Hell with strategies! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!"

Sorikata dodged-barely. He then smirked as he jumped high into the air and began to morph. He balled his body up and charged toward Inu Yasha, "Damnable half-breed! You will die first!" 

Inu Yasha raised his sword and moved into a defensive stance. Whatever came after him, he'd slice it off. However, as prepared as he was, nothing could have prepared him for what came next. Inu Yasha had Tetsusaiga fired up, and just as he was about to swipe at the attacking arms, they gripped the sword, and threw it into the far wall of the palace, Inu Yasha still attached to it. 

Sorikata followed the direction he had just thrown Inu Yasha, but was cut off when Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him and released his poison straight into his face. Sorikata began to wheeze as Sesshoumaru ascended above him, drawing Tokijin as he did so.

Sorikata, still choking, dodged his first swing, then dodged his second, third and fourth. He smirked, "Do you really think _you_ can kill me, Sesshoumaru?" Then, he raised and spread his hand in the air then abrubtly closed it, squeezing it shut causing, Sesshuomaru, again, to be overcome with pain. How could he defeat an opponent that was inside of him without killing himself?

Sango and Kagome used the opportunity to take action. Sango told Kagome and Kirara to find out Inu Yasha's condition. Kagome nodded and took off after the direction that Inu Yasha had been thrown yelling as she ran, "Be careful, Sango!"

"I will," Sango confirmed to herself before directing her gaze from Kagome's retreating form to Sorikata as he stood facing Sesshoumaru's paralyzed, but standing form. 'The pain must be great, but he is still standing. He is fighting it with all of his energy.'

She clutched her weapon behind her back and sprinted forward before drawing her weapon and pitching it to sail, "HIRAIKOTSU!!!"

The enemy was caught off guard and her weapon struck him, separating his top half from his bottom half. Sango rushed toward Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, don't focus on the pain," she yelled as she made it to him before he collapsed to the ground. She caught him in time to keep him from falling, and helped him steady himself. Their eyes met, and the world seemed to stand still. 

His eyes were not empty, yet they were no longer filled with anger or hate as they looked at her…into her. She could see…what was she seeing. Better yet, what was _she_ letting _him_ see in _her_ eyes? 

As they stood there, reading into each other's eyes, trying to see the other's soul, they didn't notice that Sorikata was regenerating himself. His top half was reforming his bottom half, while his disjoined abdomen and legs, began to morph into a thick liquid form that seeped speedily off after Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for now. Hope it isn't as bad to you guys as it is to me, lol. 

Okay, now listen carefully! I WANT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TO REVIEW!! DO YOU HEAR ME??? ALL OF YOU BETTER REVIEW, OR I'M GONNA "FORGET" ABOUT CHAPTER NINE FOR A WHILE!!!!! MUWAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHA!!!!

*clears throat* 

Pammi


	9. Origins Revealed

Sorry about the wait you guys, I won't even waste your time and let you read this!

Chapter Nine: Origins Revealed

Kagome rushed across the clearing, praying to the Gods that Inu Yasha was still in one piece. When she arrived she was relieved to see Inu Yasha getting up and dusting himself off. She called out to him, "Inu Yasha!" A smile of relief plastered itself to her face as she ran toward him. She stopped short though when she realized he wasn't smiling or even looking at her. He was looking past her…with animosity. 

Kagome slowly turned around to come face to face with none other than Sorikata himself. She stumbled backwards, "How did you…Sango…" 

"You think that pathetic human can kill me? Did you honestly believe that I, a shape shifter, could be taken down so easily?" He laughed aloud at the thought. "Foolish, disgusting, human. Have you any idea the power I possess?"

Inu Yasha let out a growl, "I'm tired of listening to your bull shit!" he jumped forward, in front of Kagome's stunned form, protecting her as he readied himself to kill the foul demon.

Sorikata smirked in reply, "Fool. You dare speak to me in such a manner? I don't think so."  


"Enough already! Quit yappin' and C'mon!" Inu Yasha insisted, rather annoyed with all of Sorikata's self-praise and over confidence.

"Very well. I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!!" With that, Sorikata and Inu Yasha launched themselves toward one another. 

Inu Yasha unsheathed his sword as he charged at his enemy, "TETSUSAIGA!!" He swung his sword in an attempt to use the windscar. Sorikata was thrown back, but not destroyed. Mouth agape, Inu Yasha looked on, stunned.

Sorikata let out a diabolical chuckle as he made his way to his feet, "Have you not yet learned that your sword is useless against me? Sure, you can throw me down all you want, but it will never kill me."

"What!?! Just what the Hell kind of demon are you?" Inu Yasha asked incredulously.

"That's right. I am no ordinary demon. My blood is of a higher race; a stronger, more perfect race. Your little toys," he motioned toward the Tetsusaiga, "are useless against me."

"What are you saying," Kagome finally chirped up from behind Inu Yasha, taking the words right out of his mouth…as usual.

"My blood is that of the *kyoudai. It was the strongest race to ever walk the lands. However, their powers were not at their greatest potential back then, and not many could do all that I can."

"Yah? Well if your race was so strong, then where the hell are they now?" Inu Yasha growled.

"Inside of me."

"What?" Kagome and Inu Yasha asked in unison.

"I absorbed them," he explained as he began to shift into the forms of all the identities he had stolen, and destroyed in the process. "If I had been able to hold on to your brother the first time I encountered him, I would have been able to absorb him as well. However, my hold on him has proved quite useful none the less."

"You bastard-you killed your own race! But, you're right, though. You're **not** an ordinary demon…you're just a low class monster," Inu Yasha yelled as he charged forward. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he had to think of something…fast. Another thought hit him as he and Sorikata faced off again, 'Where the Hell is Sango and Sesshoumaru?'

~~~

Sesshoumaru leaned into Sango for more support. He'd be damned if he was going to be brought to his knees by this weakness and he didn't care if it meant he had to lean on a human to keep himself standing. His heart was still aching, pounding desperately to regenerate his blood flow. He could feel breath on his face, soft and light, but fast and short. 

He was looking straight into Sango's eyes…possibly into her soul. He could see fear, concern, worry, confusion…definite curiosity, and some other unrecognizable emotion in her. Sesshoumaru analyzed her even closer and as his concentration was directed to her, his pain dispersed, yet he lingered there in their stance, determined to understand her. She was not a foul human nor was she a weak human. He could feel how strong she was as she held him up. 

He could feel exactly where her arm rounded his waist and her hand pressed lightly on his back. He noticed how she seemingly instinctively lifted a hand to move the hair out of his face, gently and cautiously touching his cheek as she did so…as if she were afraid that at any moment he would break. He almost became lost in her gaze, her warmth. 

He couldn't understand how he could be thinking such thoughts about a human. A human that was a demon exterminator no less. Yet, ever since she had kissed him he had rarely thought of anything else. No human, or demon for that matter, had ever done such a bold thing as to kiss him directly on the mouth without his consent. However, as he stared into her eyes, he yearned for nothing else, and that both shamed and disgusted him. 

Then he saw it: Sorikata's reflection in her eyes. He was not dead, but instead, fully regenerated. 'Damn,' he mentally swore, 'He can't be killed by simply being hacked in half. He can shift forms, therefore, he must be able to reform his body."

Sesshoumaru made no attempt to attack him though. Instead, he slightly straightened himself, never taking his eyes from Sango's. He then pulled her into his chest to make it seem as though they were both still unaware. He leaned down to her ear, "Sorikata is behind us-alive, and unscathed. He must have regenerated while you tried to help me." He paused to devise a plan, after only a few seconds he continued, "I want you to grab the hilt of your sword, and be ready to draw…he is approaching us and thinks we are off guard. When he charges, I'm going to side-step, and you're going to strike him, understand?"

Sango swallowed hard. She fought hard to ignore all the little flames that had been ignited when he had pulled her to him, as if to embrace her. Then, when he whispered into her ear, his low, rumbling voice had sent chills up and down her spine, causing her to tingle all over. Still, she was a professional, and she managed to slightly nod in response to Sesshoumaru's question, "I understand," she whispered into his chest. 

Sesshoumaru used his excellent sense of hearing and smell to judge when Sorikata was upon them. Then, like clock work, he side stepped, and Sango's sword made contact, penetrating the torso of their enemy.

Sango then tried to withdraw her sword as Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin. Sorikata merely laughed as he pulled Sango's sword deeper inside himself. "Is that all you've got?" he asked challengingly. 

This time it was Sango who smirked, "'Fraid not!" Leaving her sword inside of Sorikata, she dove out of the way as Sesshoumaru blasted him with a small amount of the power of his sword.

Sorikata flew backward into a large tree, then ricocheted to the ground with a 'thud.' He then stood, tall with a scowl. "Fool. That will not get you far."

Sesshoumaru glared. No one dared called him a fool…and live to see the next day. He didn't have time to strike at him again, as the now familiar pain clenched once again. Sesshoumaru was forced to the ground, panting and sweating. Fighting for control of his body. The more he struggled, the more the pain increased. 

He heard Sango yell to him, "Don't focus on the pain Sesshoumaru! You can beat him!" he looked up to see her running toward Sorikata only to be struck hard in the gut and sent flying to the ground, the grass cutting into her exposed skin and the impact knocking her, for the moment, unconscious. He took her advice, however, as he found himself looking around for something else to concentrate on.

Sorikata continued to make his way to where Sesshoumaru knelt…brought down to his knees. Sesshoumaru's eyes stopped when he noticed Rin lying on the ground, reaching out to him. He could faintly hear her calling to him, "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Immediately his mind flashed back to the day he met her. He remembered her bruises after the villagers beat her. He knew it had to be them at the time. He could smell adult human male and sweat all over her. He had only asked her where she got them to confirm his guess. Then she had smiled, and he remembered the gap where a tooth should have been. 'There is no longer a gap there,' he realized. It was then that he felt no more pain.

Sorikata approached Sesshoumaru and drew his sword, "I think it's time we finished this, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." He lifted his arm and proceeded to swiftly bring it down, only to have it flung from his arm. His eyes widened in shock as Sesshoumaru now stood before him, a yellow, whip like energy surrounding him.

"You…how did you…" Sorikata growled, "It is no matter! I _WILL_ kill you!!" He charged the silver-haired demon, surging forward with all he had. He wanted to end this quickly, afraid to lose the upper hand.

Sesshoumaru used his energy again to block Sorikata's attack. The blow sent Sorikata sailing. He landed next to Sango's awakening body. Her small cuts were bleeding, and at seeing the blood Sorikata jumped up, obviously afraid of coming into contact with it.

His actions did not go unnoticed by either Sesshoumaru or Sango. Sesshoumaru found it odd, considering when Sorikata reached into him the day Rin was stolen from him, he had come into contact with _his_ blood. So, why would he be afraid of Sango's blood…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*kyoudai=powerful (what I want it to mean is, the powerful, so…yah.)

Alright, I'm sorry it took nine days, but I've been sooooo busy. I'm really, really, terribly sorry. Although, I'm sure you all have really, really busy schedules too, and it's probably not that important, you know…SINCE YOU'RE NOT REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, well, some of you are reviewing, and to those of you who are, I would like to extend a very gracious, heartfelt THANK YOU!! Your reviews are very important to me. Their my motivation-my inspiration. And I really appreciate you taking the time to review.

Also, a special shout out to Aslyin: Hun, you have been so sweet. I should have shouted out to you after the first review you gave me. You have no idea how much I appreciate your praise. It's reviews like yours that keep me going, seriously. Thank you so much for all the kind words and the compliments. I try so hard to be original and to be grammatically correct and as attentive toward my stories as I can. I want everyone who reads my stories to be able to understand what I am trying to describe, what I'm trying to express, and to feel something when they read. I put a lot of effort into my stories, which is part of the reason it takes me so long to update lately. I've been trying to get everything just right and think everything through, and when I get reviews like yours it makes me happy, because it helps me know that I'm getting through to at least one person, lol. Sorry, this ran a little long, lol.

Also to Kawaii Assassin, that would be much appreciated. Like I said, I can't draw a lick, lol. Thank you for doing that. It makes me very happy, and I'm glad you like the story.

To Shinna, misti star, tomb mistress, Lavender Valentine, and scarwind: Thank you sooo much. I'm really happy you guys took the time review my chapter. I'm always happy to get that email that reads: Review Alert! It always brightens my day to read what ya'll have to say. 

To all: I should have my website updated tonight around 10:30 or so. I hope all of you stop by, I'll have lengthier reviews for all of you on there, so check it out. 

Well, that's all for now, I hope you liked this chapter…I'm not too impressed. I changed it several times so be assured I could have done a whole lot worse…**_a whole lot worse_**……lol.

Pammi


	10. Tactics

Hey guys! I'm glad to get all of these reviews!! I really, really am grateful!!! Okay, so let's get down to business! 

Chapter Ten: Tactics

Kagome shot her arrow, piercing a hole through Sorikata's mid-section, uselessly, for he merely regenerated. He delivered another blow to Inu Yasha, casting him into a tree. Turning to Kagome, he smirked with arrogance before charging her, "Die filth!"

"EEK!" Kagome screeched before ducking out of the way and running toward Inu Yasha, Sorikata dead on her heals, "Inu Yasha!!"

"Kagome, GET DOWN!!" Inu Yasha jumped in front of Kagome's hunched form, and turned toward Sorikata, "Blades of Blood!" 

He dodged Inu Yasha's attack, seemingly effortlessly. Inu Yasha took up his sword once again, "Tetsusaiga!" He swiped at Sorikata, basically stalling to form some kind of plan, however, it seemed nothing could destroy this creature.

"Inu Yasha! Watch out!" Kagome yelled as she saw Sorikata rush his hand toward Inu Yasha's chest.

Inu Yasha was too caught up in his own division of a plan and couldn't react in time, "AAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he felt a hand grasp and clutch his very heart. All of his blood seemed to cease motion as his heart pounded desperately for it's life. He felt himself being lowered to the ground, unable to move, unable to think, to breathe. 

All he could do was feel this terrible pain. Pain that racked throughout his entire body. Starting at his heart the pain stemmed off in all directions, seemingly shooting up and down every vein in his body. His screams were silenced by his own inability to make them audible. Each one dying on his lips.

Kagome ran forward, "NO! Let him go!" When she was within range, Sorikata surprised her by side slapping her, sending her crashing into a tree. Her cuts and bruises made it impossible for her to move at the moment. However, she swore silently to herself and to Inu Yasha, that as soon as she was able to breathe she would try again. She would keep trying until she saved Inu Yasha. 

Until then, she felt her body calling to her. It told her she was hurt, in pain, and possibly even dying. 'Sango…' 

~~~

Sango lay on the ground, watching the scene before her. Sesshoumaru was charging Sorikata, lashing at him with his energy whip. She had always known Sesshoumaru to be powerful. She had even pegged him as being dangerous and malicious. However, she had never noticed before how extremely well trained he was in attacking. She thought back to all of the encounters they had shared with him during their hunt for Naraku. He had always shown such knowledge and skill, yet she had never taken to heart how precise he always was with his motions.

He was fluid and concise. She could tell he was analyzing Sorikata right this moment as they fought. He was devising a plan as he blocked each attempted hit. 'Yes…' Sango thought to herself, 'He really is an aristocratic assassin.' Yet…why was she not afraid of him? She then wondered how it is that she ever thought that she could kill him, **_oh_**, and _how_ _she had thought_ _that she could_. 

Sango had wanted to fight him after she first met him. It was a secret she hid from the others. She _was_ a demon exterminator after all, and it was demons like him that caused her people to live in fear. She had desired that challenge, that glory. Now, however, she could see that she would have been easily destroyed by him. 

Sango changed the direction of thoughts. It was important that she think of some way to help defeat Sorikata. What did she know about him, though? He could regenerate his own body, split into two, possibly more forms, he could shift his own shape, and he had no visible weaknesses. Sure, his blows could be blocked, and he can be cast down, but nothing seemed to kill him. He didn't show any kind of fear toward anything-

Sango sat up straight as she thought back to what seemed like hours ago, but in reality was only five minutes or so. He had been afraid to touch her blood, hadn't he? 'Why?' she asked herself. Sango began to hatch a plan in her mind. She looked around in an attempt to locate her sword. It was behind Sesshoumaru. Stuck into the ground where Sorikata had flung it earlier when he pulled it from his gut.

Sango grabbed her mid-section as she fought to stand up. Her ribs were no doubt cracked all to hell, but she had to get to her blade. Placing her hand on the same tree she had bounced off of, she used it for leveraged as she pulled herself to her feet. She winced with every movement, and her head pounded with every breath. Gritting her teeth, she began to stagger toward her destination. She was completely unaware of the pair of golden eyes that took a small second to admire her strength.

Sesshoumaru turned his undivided attention back to the task at hand. He wasn't sure what she was trying to do, but she too, must have noticed Sorikata cower when he came close to her blood. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth as he blocked another swing with his energy whip. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Usually, no demon could keep up with his whip, but Sorikata was no mere low level. 

'Nevertheless,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, 'he needs to be shown his place.' With that, he began to put Sorikata on the defense. He concentrated on his mid-section, which proved to be a mistake. Two hands stretched out to meet Sesshoumaru's gut, causing him to spit up blood. He was pushed to the ground, the impact shaking every bone in his body, "Damn it."

Sorikata stood above a broken Sesshoumaru smiling down evilly. Victory was close at hand, and knowing this caused him to laugh with evil joy. He was about to deliver the finishing blow when he saw the human struggling to her sword. She wasn't dead, and this fact annoyed him to no end. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Did I not tell you to die!?!" 

He stalked toward her, the bigger threat, and left Sesshoumaru to wallow in his pain. He would kill him, eventually. In fact, as soon as he was done with this human. He knew he had to make it quick. 'Humans can resort to such strange and unheard of tactics when their lives are on the line,' he thought as recalled some of the things he had observed over the years of his life. 

He had been observing for some time now, actually. Watching his prey. All life would bow to him and his mystic creatures, the satsubatsu. After he had gained all of his knowledge, he summoned them from the very pits of Hell. They were easily destroyed by skilled fighters, but to unsuspecting, undefended villages they were marvelous killers. Animals that hunted and killed. Animals that spilt the blood of the innocent. All so he wouldn't have to. Sorikata could just sweep in after the destruction and claim the land for himself. 

Bringing himself out of his treacherous reverie, Sorikata smirked at the female human, "Why won't you die, girl? Give up. We both know it is futile for you to fight."

Sango coughed up her own blood, and smirked back at him when she noticed him flinch the tiniest bit, "What's the matter? Afraid you'll get dirty?"

"You disgust me, that is all. Your weak body and broken bones are proof of your inferiority. I am offended that you persist on living. Enough is enough. You die now."

Sango lunged toward her sword as he charged her. She grabbed it as she went rolling toward where Sesshoumaru lay. She clutched the hilt of her sword and leaned forward on her elbows, "Sesshoumaru, are you-" 

She was cut off as she felt herself being pulled to her feet. She looked to her right to see Sesshoumaru smirking down at her, letting her know that he knew what she was planning. They both turned their attention to Sorikata who was snarling with anger as approached them. 

He continued to stalk toward them, unaware of what either of them were thinking. Sango spoke then, halting his steps, "Tell me, Sorikata. Is it my broken body that disgusts you, or is it the fear of my blood, that sickens you?"

His eyes shot open, revealing his fear. He turned to take off, but Sesshoumaru was there in an instant, blocking his way. Before he could move, Sango came toward him, her sword was wielded, pointing toward the East. Her other hand, was palm up, facing the West. In one swift movement, she brought the blade of her sword to her open palm and cut into her own flesh. She clenched the wounded hand before throwing the red contents of her body into the face of her enemy.

~~~

Kagome shot another arrow. Sorikata now had ten arrows sticking out of his back, but he continued to grip Inu Yasha's heart. As he was about to steal the last breath of air from the half-demon, he stopped. He dropped him at his feet, blood dripping from his half-dissolved hand. 

Kagome looked away in disgust. She tried to make sense of it all, 'What happened to his hand? Why did he stop?' She turned back to see Sorikata retreating at top speed back toward Sango and Sesshoumaru. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't just leave Inu Yasha there. Making her decision she ran toward her beloved half demon and cradled him to her.

"Inu Yasha…"

"Kagome…where…"

"He went back toward Sango and Sesshoumaru," she said quietly, knowing what he was going to say next.

"I have to go…"

"I know. Hold on; I've got you," she sighed as she pulled him to his feet, and they began to progress toward Sango and Sesshoumaru. As they walked they noticed the crumpled form of Kirara. Kagome picked up the poor demon, and carried her in her other arm. 

Kagome looked from one friend to the other and fought to keep the tears from falling. She then felt Inu Yasha hand squeeze her shoulder lightly, "We've got a few minutes before we get to them. Go ahead and cry if you have to, Kagome."

"I can't, Inu Yasha. There's a time and a place. I refuse to cry now. I won't," she said determinedly, "I have to be strong."

"Kagome, I-"

"Not another word. Keep your strength, Inu Yasha. You're going to have to pull yourself together if you want to beat this guy."

Heeding her words, they walked in a comfortable, determined silence as they approached the other two members of their group. Each of them hoping that Sango and Sesshoumaru were okay.

~~~

Sorikata screamed in agony as his skin began to sizzle and disintegrate. He was shifting forms, trying to find a way to survive. Sango and Sesshoumaru looked down at him with victory shining in their eyes as Sango allowed her blood to drip onto his retreating skin torturously. Sango had never known she had it in her to be so merciless when killing an enemy. She and Sesshoumaru were brought out of their metal elation when Sango was struck.

She and Sesshoumaru locked eyes as she fell to her knees. Blood was dripping from her wound, caused by an arrow to her gut. Sesshoumaru, without thinking, knelt down in front of her, catching her before she fell forward. He brought her gaze to his, reading her thoughts. For reasons he himself could not understand, he brought his hand to her face and comfortingly moved the hair out of her eyes. 

She had fought hard. She injured herself to save her friends…and him. Now, she was dying. He wouldn't have it. Ducking his head to her ear, "Sango…" he asked in his deep voice.

"Y-yes?" she panted, the first of her last words.

"I need to borrow some of your blood," he finished.

Sango nodded weakly into his shoulder, "Take it…kill him…"

"I will," he stated aloud, but secretly **_promised_** it to her and himself.

Gently, he removed the arrow from her stomach. He was about to lay her on her back when she reached out and grabbed his hand. He met her strong gaze, "I…I want to watch-to watch him die. I want to s-see you ki-kill him."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and leaned her up against a tree. After doing so, he moved his hand to her mid-section and captured her flowing blood in his palms. Soaking them in it, then stood, facing the bastard that struck her.

It was another Sorikata, however, instead of being surprised he merely growled, "Is that all of you've got?" He questioned, motioning to the arrow that lay on the ground. Sesshoumaru also caught the completely dissipated Sorikata that he and Sango had slain. 

The other Sorikata that had come out of no where and struck Sango, now stood smirking back at the Lord of the Western Lands. "No. You too, shall die. It seems I've been wasting my time with the other two. This is where the real fight is!" With that he launched himself at Sesshoumaru, unaware of the human blood that stained the hands of his foe.

Sesshoumaru charged in return and just as Sorikata was about to outstretch his hands, he caught them. On contact, his arms began to peel away, Sango's blood attacking his arms like locus on a wheat field. Sorikata screamed in torturous pain as he was pushed backward by Sesshoumaru. Then in three fell swoops, Sesshoumaru wiped the blood across Sorikata's mid-section, his back, and then his face.

When Sesshoumaru was finished, Sorikata lay as nothing more than a heap of ash at his feet. From the distance, Sango observed him with what she considered to be her last moments of life. He stood straight, his silver hair shining in the sun. Even his bruises seemed to mold perfectly to him, shining with his skin. His eyes were golden and……empty? No. They weren't empty. They were looking at her, and they weren't empty.

All other thoughts abandoned her as he approached her. His eyes became level to her own brown, glazed orbs. She smiled weakly, about to concede to her pain and let death overtake her, "You won, Sesshoumaru."

"No. We won. Your blood killed him. Your blood which is still leaking from your failing body."

Sango sighed, "I suppose you're going to point out to me," she took a breath, "that which I already know. That human bodies," she coughed, "are weak and frail."

"No."

She looked up, surprised, "Then what, Sesshoumaru…" she trailed off as her body died. Her lips lay motionless, her eyes open and dead, yet still holding that question in them. 'Then what?' 

Sesshoumaru stood and looked down at her. She was no longer a foul human in his eyes. She was no longer an insect at his mercy or a demon exterminator with a goal of destroying demons like himself. She was a human, yes, but she was a being. A beautiful, strong being. Sesshoumaru could feel the Tenseiga pulsating in his hands. Then he answered her question, as he looked down at her motionless body.

"I'm going to reward your strength…your fight," he paused and wielded his once useless sword, "I will use the Tenseiga to revive you." Without another word or thought, he swiped at the demons from the underworld, destroying them all. 

At once, Sango's wounds began to heal. Her eyes fluttered open, but they were not met with the golden eyes of the dog demon, instead, they were met with his retreating form. She did not have to question where he was going, as she saw the little girl and the little green demon in his path. Then she saw Kagome and Inu Yasha making their way toward her. 

She got up, feeling like she had just awoke from a long, peaceful slumber. She felt refreshed and energetic. 'It's good to be alive,' she conceded to herself. Suddenly she was no longer fixated with death. She opened her eyes for the first time in months and saw those around her. Kagome looked as though she were about to cry at all the horror they had all just been through. Kirara was shaking in pain, and crumpled up in one of Kagome's trembling arms. Inu Yasha was leaning on Kagome, a hole in his chest and his blood leaking down his body. 

Sango ran toward them with renewed purpose as she finally saw the reason she survived when all else dear to her had perished years ago. She was needed-simple as that. Taking one last glimpse at Sesshoumaru as he scooped up his battered companions, Sango continued toward her own companions, knowing in her heart that she had not seen the last of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, here it is! I hope you like it, because it's extremely long. *wipes forehead* It took me a while to write this one, and I hope it turned out okay. And just to answer the questions that are building up in your head: NO IT IS NOT OVER! AND YES SORIKATA, BASTARD FROM HELL IS DEAD!! Happy??? I hope so!

Pammi

REVIEW!! It's that little button right down there, so what's the problem?? Just push the damn button and send me your thoughts.

ç =======push it!


	11. Going Home

Okay, so I got some pretty good feedback last time!! Let's do it again!!! Yeeee-haaaa!!!

Chapter Eleven: Going Home

Sango trekked slowly behind her two companions, Kirara on her shoulder. Inu Yasha was crankier than ever, and Kagome was keeping a safe distance of a foot away from him. Curious as to why he was so moody, Sango called from behind the pair, "Inu Yasha, what's wrong? Sorikata is dead and we're going back home…so why are you in such a bad mood?"

He was silent, obviously refusing to answer. He was after all, a very stubborn half demon. Kagome let out a 'Hmph', "You wanna know what I think, Sango?"

This got both Inu Yasha's and Sango's attention, "Sure," Sango replied, much to Inu Yasha obvious dismay as he rolled his eyes and just glared.

"I think he's mad because he wasn't the one that got to kill Sorikata," Kagome pointed out in her prissy manner.

Sango smirked laughingly and added her own two cents, "So, Inu Yasha, jealous of you big brother, Sesshoumaru are you?"

"NO! That's not it at all!! I could care less!" …grrrrr…

Both girls stood side by side now and tried to hold in their giggles, but failed in the end. Their laughter started in their stomach, then rose to their throat, and burst from their lips. Each one held their torsos as they doubled over at Inu Yasha's pouting expression.

"SHUT UP!!" he growled.

"Oh, don't get so defensive, Inu Yasha. We're only teasing you," Sango said light heartedly.

"Yah, and besides, you know it's true! You're mad because Sesshoumaru and Sango got to kill the bad guy! Admit it!!"

"Fine, but that's still not the reason I'm in a bad mood!" Inu Yasha growled.

Both girls stopped laughing, "huh?"

"I was just wondering…where are all the Satsubatsu?" Inu Yasha asked in a very serious tone. "We haven't seen one since we left the ashes of their master."

Sango looked around trying to notice anything out of place, "You're right. There's no trace of them anywhere. At least, not here. Let's keep going and check out all the villages we come across to be sure."

Inu Yasha nodded his head, and the four took off toward the North. Sango and Kirara would be leaving the group in a few days and traveling back to her village. She would be going back to Kohaku and her little hut. She would be able to make her weapons _and_ she'd also be spreading the word that there's a demon exterminator for hire. 

Sango had given it a lot of thought, and she just couldn't let people fend for themselves. Sure, Naraku and Sorikata were gone, but there were still foul demons around that liked to pillage defenseless villages and snack on human flesh. Sango couldn't allow her skill to go to waste. She would have to take up her weapons and her courage and defend those who needed help. It's what her father would have wanted.

It's what she had decided to do, not only to honor her father, but to honor all the people of her lost village. Sango let out a sigh as walked forward. She had wanted to be free of responsibility, free to live a peaceful life, and free to make her own decisions regarding her life. She just couldn't, though. It would be wrong, and that is why she had made the decision to become the demon exterminator again.

She knew that she could never be free to do all of those things. Not while she was able to fight and harbored all of this skill. Sango had to keep her oath as a demon exterminator. She would defend and fight to the death. Such was the life she was born to live. She would die one of these days, but she would die fighting; she would die doing what's right. 

Sango wasn't allowed the privilege of dying of old age. She wasn't allowed the simple pleasures of life, period. Since she was only one of her kind, she would die without a family, without a husband and children. She would die without love. Sango wasn't as sad about that though, because she knew she was needed. She would always be needed. That was enough, wasn't it? 

Sango thought back to her belief that it was the right thing to do. It was…right? It wasn't as though she'd be hunting them. Sango let out another sigh. There were so many things that had changed within her, that she wasn't even sure of her own motives. She wanted to honor her dead family and friends, but was exterminating the right way to go about it? Why was she so unsure? Sesshoumaru…

For some reason, Sango decided to blame it on him. After all, he had been the one that had caused her to rethink herself on multiple occasions throughout the hunt for Sorikata. Oh, and it had been a hunt. Sango had actually taken pleasure in hunting him and his Satsubatsu. She had even killed with her bare hands…and enjoyed it. She shuttered at the thought…no, he wasn't to blame. She had been thinking these very notions since her first hunt. Since the first time she had seen another creature die miserably right before her eyes. Sighing, Sango changed the direction of her thoughts and wondered to herself, 'I wonder where he is…'

~~~

Sesshoumaru continued his journey West further into his lands. Ah and Un carried Rin and Jakken as it followed behind it's master. Sesshoumaru had looked back on them multiple times to make sure they were okay. He was actually worried for them, and that caused him to be uneasy. Sesshoumaru knew that he had changed quite a bit during his pursuit of Sorikata, and even during the battle.

Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands had even fought side by side with a human, and actually admired her strength, resolute, and courage. Now, he was even able to admit it to himself without second thought. Unsure of what had spurred the changes in his heart, Sesshoumaru chose to ignore the problem for the moment. He didn't have to say it aloud, at least.

He turned when he heard a little noise come from behind him. Rin was waking up, and unable to stop himself, Sesshoumaru walked over to where she lay on the two-headed dragon. "Rin?"

She blinked a few times before her eyes opened fully, revealing her big, chestnut orbs, "S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked confused, then looked around and refocused on her master, "Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Ignoring the pain she felt, and perhaps abandoning her better judgment, Rin leapt up and wrapped her small arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. 

It wasn't until a few moments into the hug, did she actually realize what she was doing, and she began to back away, slightly embarrassed. She looked up into the familiar blank face of her master and waited for a response. Rin was surprised, and her eyes widened to emphasize it, when a small smile began to work it's way onto Sesshoumaru's face. Rin, however, eventually overcame her initial surprise and returned his smile before looking down at Jakken, then cradling his head in her arms, "Jakken…" she whispered softly.

When he didn't wake up, tears began to slide down her face, "Lord Sesshoumaru? Is…is he…" 

Sesshoumaru didn't respond directly, instead he looked closely at his fallen 'servant.' He let out a contemplative, 'hmm…' before drawing his Tenseiga and cutting through the demons of the underworld that surrounded the small, green demon. By the time Jakken opened his eyes, Sesshoumaru was walking in front again, leading them all through his land.

'Lord Sesshoumaru…you revived me with no reason…' with this thought, Jakken let out a happy laugh before being choked by Rin's bone-crushing embrace.

~~~

~Three Days Later~

Sango, Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Kirara all stood in front of what was becoming a very familiar sight. It was the fourth village they had come upon that was covered in ashes. There were signs of a battle and everyone's story was the same. Apparently the Satsubatsu had been there three days ago, attacking the village when, suddenly, they all just burst into ashes.

They were offered a place to stay for the night, but they had all decided to decline. They wanted to spend their last night together and it just seemed more appropriate that they camp out. So, a few miles outside the village, they stopped to make camp and built a fire. 

Tomorrow, Sango and Kirara would be parting ways from Kagome and Inu Yasha. After dinner, they all sat around the fire and talked about their past adventures and what they all planned to do next. Kagome vowed that she was going to start going to school, and only come to the feudal era after school and on the weekends, and she'd be bringing her homework. Inu Yasha's plans were basically to follow Kagome around, although he didn't exactly word it that way, Sango knew.

"What about you, Sango? What do you plan to do when you get back home?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sango gave a small smile, "I'm going to work on some more weapons, and I'm going take up exterminating again."

"Huh?" Kagome and Inu Yasha both looked up with their mouths open. Then Kagome spoke up again, "I thought you were done exterminating. I thought you wanted to put it behind you."

Sango looked around, unable to meet the faces of her friends, "Well…I had, but…" She broke off then shrugged, "It's what my father would have wanted. I don't want to die without honoring the memory of my family and people. We were once a great village; a strong people. Now, I'm the only one left, and I've decided that I can't ignore those in need."

"But Sango, there aren't a lot of attacks going on now that Naraku has been defeated. Sorikata was just a rarity. It's doubtful that there will be any more serious demon attacks. It'd be a waste of time," Inu Yasha pointed out.

"There may not be a lot of serious attacks, but they still occur. Not all the evil is gone from this land."

Kagome chimed in, "Well, maybe not, but from what I've heard, when faced with the average demon, the people _can_ fend for themselves. They may not have the weaponry or the skill that you possess, but they've learned to rely on their instincts and their environments, and they've done well so far."

"I know that, but…" Sango trailed off, but realized she had no defense for herself. She had thought this through, but Inu Yasha and Kagome had done more traveling and adventuring than she had during this past year. Sango just figured it was still as bad as it was before any of them even knew about Naraku. Was it true that her skills weren't needed after all? That she wasn't needed to help protect the people as she had thought not three days earlier?

"Sango?" Kagome looked at her friend who looked as though she had just been struck with a deadly weapon.

"Kagome…" she looked up at her friends, "I just don't know what to do with myself if I can't exterminate. This year has been very difficult, and I become restless and depressed when I'm surrounded by nothing but my thoughts and my weapons. It's as though I no longer have a purpose." There, the truth was out.

"Don't be so stupid," Inu Yasha was the first to respond, "you have a purpose. It just isn't exterminating anymore. Hell, maybe it never was. Have you ever considered that everything that's happened to you and all that you've lost has been for a reason? Maybe it was to force you to do something else."

"Inu Yasha's right, Sango. How do you know that your purpose it exterminating? Maybe your destiny is different from what you once thought it would be," Kagome suggested.

"I don't know," Sango admitted, "but this is all I know. How am I supposed to change? How do I know that it _isn't _what I'm supposed to be doing? I'm just lost…I guess I have been for quite some time now," she gave a weak, reflective smile.

"Maybe when you get back home you should try to find yourself. You know, do some soul searching," Kagome added cheerfully.

Sango chuckled under her breath, "I suppose that would be the wise thing to do."

Exchanging smiles with her friends, Sango got up and walked over to her blanket, "I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'll see you two in the morning."

"Okay. We're going to go to sleep too! It's getting pretty late, huh?" Kagome turned to Inu Yasha who just shrugged in response.

With that, the group turned in for the night and gave into their body's pleas for rest. It had been a taxing journey after all, and they were all still very tired from the entire ordeal. So there they were, together for the last night, in what would no doubt be a long while, all sleeping soundly…well…almost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I for one, am not happy with this chapter. Yah, I know it's really frigging boring, but I wanted to show everyone's plans and yada yada yada, before Sango goes back to her village, and I start some more drama. So there you have it. 

REVIEW NOW DAMN IT!! 

Pammi


	12. Finding Purpose

Hey you guys!! Sorry about it taking so long, but I was working on my other story. It just reached it's end. I've been working on this one too…it's funny how it happened really. I don't like doing things the old fashioned way with pencil and paper, but last night I was at work in the library, and inspiration hit. I wrote most this chapter one sitting. So, now I'm ready to upload!! Enjoy, because I'm actually fairly happy with the way this chapter came out.

Chapter Twelve: 

Sango gave one last hug to her dear friend Kagome, "I'm sure we'll see each other soon. Be careful, you two."

"We'll be alright. It's you I'm worried about. Sango, you and Kirara will be traveling by yourselves for a good week. Are you sure you don't need us to come along?"

"No, we'll be fine. Besides, Kaede expects the two of you back by the end of the week. If you don't get there, she'll be worried."

"Feh! That old hag better not get worried," Inu Yasha declared, "I can take care of me and Kagome just fine!"

Sango and Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha's defensiveness. Heaven forbid someone doubt or worry about the fearless Inu Yasha. Taking a breath, Sango picked up Kirara, "Ready?"

Kirara gave a soft purr in response and nuzzled Sango's cheek as confirmation. "Okay then," Sango smiled, "See you two next time!" Sango waved as she and her friends went their separate paths.

As they shouted their good byes to their departing friend, Kagome and Inu Yasha shared similar thoughts. They couldn't help but feel sad that she didn't have a real companion to travel alongside her. Sure, she had Kirara, but Sango deserved so much more. She deserved the family they both knew she secretly yearned for. Sango deserved a real home and a real purpose. She deserved to regain everything that she had lost. Sango deserved love. I was this final thought that spurred each of them to reach for the other's hand. 

Kagome smiled up at Inu Yasha, "Let's go home."

Inu Yasha returned her smile, "Mm hmm," he nodded and squeezed her hand. Together, hand in hand, they began their journey home.

~~~

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the moon from where he stood. He had left Rin and Jakken at a safe location earlier that day. He had to meet with some the more detestable demons that had trespassed on his lands. Naturally, he treated them for what they were: Un-welcomed guests. He wasn't far from the border that lead to the Eastern lands. He could see the large river that divided the land's borders. "Yet," he thought reflectively, "it joins the lands together in the same way it divides them."

The longer he stared at the river, the more he felt the urge to cross it. He didn't know the cause, but he felt as though he needed to be there. Sesshoumaru decided instead, to stare at something else. Turning his full attention to moon, he focused his thoughts elsewhere.

He thought back to earlier that morning when he informed Rin and Jakken that they would have to stay behind with Ah and Un. Rin had looked sad and he knew the reason. Like him, Rin was very good at communicating with her eyes. However, _unlike_ him, she also very good at wearing her emotions on her sleeve and speaking them aloud.

Sesshoumaru never spoke his emotions aloud…never. His pride was part of it, but more importantly because it would reveal his weaknesses. Someone such as himself, who had numerous enemies that would love nothing more than to kill him and take presidency over his land, couldn't afford to show emotion. He couldn't allow himself to be put into a venerable position. He couldn't allow himself to be like his brother…like his father.

Over the many years of his life, Seeshoumaru had learned to mask his emotions well. He found it odd that a mere child could see what and adult human or demon could not. It was so easy for Rin to see straight through him, and words between them were not needed. She kept the secrets he relayed to her through his eyes, and she never used them for personal gain. Perhaps it was this communication they shared that caused him to grow so attached to her. He let out a low growl. Another reason for him leaving them behind this morning was to prove to himself that he still could. 

As Sesshoumaru moved his gaze from the moon to the stars, he wondered suddenly, out of nowhere, where _she_ was and what _she_ was doing. Ever since the battle with Sorikata, he was unable to purge the exterminator from his mind. She had intrigued him, and now he was left wondering. He was left with constant thoughts and memories of her skill, strength, and even her strange beauty. 

He had never thought of any human as beautiful, but instead, he had always thought of them all as insignificants, inferiors. Sango, however, was not like other humans but _what made _her different would always be a mystery to him. **She** herself would forever remain a mystery to him and, for some damned reason, that bother him to no end. Sesshoumaru shook his head, trying to shake her from his thoughts. 

She was a human and he had sworn to himself long ago that he would not follow in the footsteps of his father and brother. Sesshoumaru would not allow foolish emotions to cloud his better judgment as his father's had. No, he had sworn off love **_and _**mating a long time ago. He reproached himself. If he felt anything for Sango, it was merely respect. Yes, she was different from other humans because she was respectable. She had skill, bravery, and heart. All of those things demanded respect from any and all beings including himself. That's all it was.

After all, he _did not_ find her attractive. And no, he _did not_ have the desire to know more about her or why her eyes always looked so deep, but so sad, and he certainly **_did not_** desire he company or companionship. Deciding to block these thoughts from his mind for as long as he could, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the river. He always felt at peace when he was surrounded by the forest. 

It allowed him to think, but sometimes he found it best not to think at all. This was apparently one of those times. His thoughts just wanted to focus on things that he didn't want to ponder. Upon glancing toward the river, again Sesshoumaru felt the urge to cross into the East; Again, he growled and turned away, walking toward the location he had left Rin and Jakken. Before he could take another step, however, he picked up a familiar scent with the breeze.

~~~

Sango heard the flow of water nearby. It was nightfall, and the moon was casting it's dull, but radiant light upon the earth. The wind blew lightly, sending a chill throughout her body, but she continued walking until they reached the bank of a river, and without skipping a beat, Kirara ran toward the awaiting water and began to drink. It was a river that Sango had never come to before. She had chosen to take a different route home in order to give her time to think. She was still unsure as to what or where her life was going.

Sango patted Kirara on the head as the small animal drank, "I know you must have been dying of thirst, Kirara. I'm sorry I forgot to refill the canteens before we left camp this morning. I just wasn't thinking."

At her apology, Kirara looked up and purred in a tone of forgiveness. Sango smiled at her sweet friend, and knelt beside her, dipping her canteen in and filling it up. She then stretched her legs out onto the grass then laid back, placing her hands behind her head.

Kirara found a cozy spot in the crooks of a an old tree's roots and curled up, letting out a tired yawn. "I know, Kirara. I was just thinking the same thing. I guess we could bed down here for the night," Sango yawned. When she didn't hear any sounds of complaint form Kirara, she smiled and looked back at the moon.

"Hmph…" she sighed. The silver tint of the moon reminded her of Sesshoumaru. Sango mentally groaned. How many times had she thought of him today? Hell, how many times had she thought about him since they parted ways? They hadn't even said goodbye to one another. He hadn't even glanced her direction after bringing her back to life-he just turned around and walked away…as usual.

Sango shook her head and closed her eyes, 'What are you thinking?' she lectured herself. 'He did revive you, that should be enough-it is enough.' She mentally kicked herself for being so ungrateful. He could have just let her die. It was not as thought he owed her anything. The simple fact that they fought a good fight together was irrelevant. They were not friends and therefore a formal or friendly goodbye wasn't necessary.

'Still, I wonder where he is?' she thought to herself. An image filled her mind as she pictured him. His long, silver hair swayed, accentuating his features. He stood tall in his kimono with he pelt over his shoulder. She imagined him without his armor and his weapons. His golden eyes, instead of cold and empty, were full of warmth and life. Sango sighed, 'Just dreams…' She needed to cease these thoughts. Why was she thinking about him this way?  


She opened her eyes, expecting the vision to be replaced by the moon. Instead, it was replaced by, "Sesshoumaru!?!" Sango shot up, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't really have an answer to that. He had picked up her scent and finally gave in to the desire to cross into the East. That fact didn't stop him from making up a reason. He was, after all, very clever, "I was headed West when I came upon you. I was curious as to why you were so close to my borders." It was partially true at least.

Sango quickly regained her composure. She may have been wondering where he was, but she hadn't expecting to find out, and even so, she hadn't expected it to be within such very close proximity. "I-err-we were just on our way home," she motioned toward Kirara, "We found this river and decided to rest here for the night," she explained, coming to her feet. "Which reminds me. You can't set up camp without a fire."

Sesshoumaru watched as she began to gather fire wood, "Where are you headed?" he asked with well-rehearsed indifference.

"East. East is where our home is…" she trailed off. She was unsure as to whether or not she really wanted to return to the village, but she went on anyway, "We should get there in six or seven days if we keep up our current pace."

"Will you be taking up the life of demon exterminator again?" he inquired out of curiosity. He was a demon after all, such things should concern him. What if someone called upon Sango to exterminate him. Would she attempt it?

Sango let out a contemplative sigh as she lit the fire, "I don't know. For a while, I believed that my soul purpose in life was to exterminate demons. I thought that it was the only way of life for me, but…" she trailed off, "but I'm not the same person I once was."

"So, you have no purpose?" Sesshoumaru tested her.

She looked up to see that his eyes were still cold, but that he was listening for her reply, "While we hunted for Sorikata, I did a lot of thinking. It was the first job I had done in a while. I found myself questioning my reasons for exterminating demons. I didn't know if I continued because I felt is was right to protect the defenseless, or if I just didn't have any other purpose. It was brought to my attention recently, that the people don't need protecting. They've been doing fine without me. I don't really know _what_ my purpose is anymore…"

"Hmm…" Sesshoumaru mused to himself. Hadn't he realized the same thing about himself? That he had been going through numerous changes recently, especially during the hunt of Sorikata?

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango wondered, "Why are you asking me these questions?"

Her directness had caught him off guard, and it was apparent as his eyes momentarily widened before they went back to normal. Not many people had ever possessed the nerve to question him, but oddly enough, it didn't bother him. He couldn't find a reason, so he spoke the truth, "I…don't know"

Sango hadn't expected that to be his reply. It was quiet except for the crackling of the fire now. After a few moments of the silence, Sango spoke again, "Do you want to sit down?" She gestured to the fire where there were two logs seated across from one another, separated by the fire.

Sesshoumaru looked toward the fire. Without a word, he walked toward it, and sat on one of the logs. Sango's eyes widened and she blinked her initial shock away before going over and seating herself on the log opposite him. Saying the first thing that she could think to say, "I didn't realize that the borders to the West were so close. Where does your land begin?"

He looked past her to the opposite bank of the river, "Across the river."

"Oh…that's pretty close…" Sango stated the obvious as she turned to look at the river behind her. 

There was another silence. Neither of them knew what to say. They had spent days thinking and wondering about the other, but now that they were face to face, they didn't know what to say. 

"Where are your friends?" Sesshoumaru finally broke the silence with is deep, rumbling voice. It never failed to send shivers down her back.

Sango hoped he couldn't hear her heart beating so fast, "We parted ways earlier today. They're going back to Kaede's village. Kagome will probably return to her world for a day or two."

The way he looked at her, his cold eyes and strong presence made her heart beat faster. Her hopes of him not noticing were shot down when he called her on it, "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid?" Sango asked, "Of what?"

"Of me," his eyes locked on to hers, "I can hear your heart pounding. Do I frighten you?" his tone was more taunting than he meant for it to sound, but at the same time he was grateful that is was.

Sango thought it over for a moment. Was she afraid? _Did_ he frighten her? No…she was…nervous. Not nervous because she feared for her life, although she knew he could kill her in an instant if he wished, but because he was here…with her…alone and just talking. Yes, she was nervous for many reasons, but fear was not one of them. 

Slowly she shook her head, "No. I do not fear you," she admitted as she looked him straight in the eyes.

Sesshoumaru regarded her with confusion for a moment, removing the cold expression from his face for a brief minute, "Then why are you nervous?"

"I don't know…I guess I just wasn't expecting to see you so soon after defeating Sorikata…much less talk to you…" Sango swallowed, that had come out wrong, "What I mean is…"

"I've always been the enemy," Sesshoumaru spoke matter of factly.

"Well…yes, but now-" Sango swallowed, "_it's_ different-_you _seem different."

His eyebrows furrowed, disdain for her words apparent on his face, "I am no different from the way I have always been," he growled low and deeply, but still calmly, trying to deny the fact that she was speaking the truth. 

There was another silence. It was a determined silence, one that marked the end of a discussion. It was clear that Sesshoumaru was not willing to talk about himself. Sango had expected that. "So, you are without a decided path to travel?" Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"I suppose that would be one way of looking at it, yes," Sango shrugged.

"Do you have any plans to choose a new one? Or will you just mindlessly wander through the forests?" His voice was low and challenging.

"What are you asking me, Sesshoumaru?" Sango's eyes looked at him hard.

"There are many intruders in my land-unwanted demons. I have need for a guard," Sesshoumaru stated. 

"You're offering me the job?" she was confused.

"Don't act so surprised. We both know you're more than capable," Sesshoumaru had not intended to hire a guard. He had always taken care of things himself, but for some reason, it just felt right. It just fit somehow.

Sango mulled it over for a few minutes. To him, he was offering her a simple job, something to do instead of wasting her time, and she knew that. To her however, it meant so much more. He was offering her all of those things, yes, but he was also offering her purpose. He was offering her a new path, a fresh start. Sango met his eyes and smiled determinedly, "I'll do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, well, well, what do you know? It looks like Sango is going to be a guardian of the Western Lands!! So, now that that's out of they way:

What does being a guard mean? Has Sango finally found her calling? What will Kirara think? And what the Hell is Sesshoumaru thinking? What will Rin and Jakken say?? Find out next time, but in the meantime, REVIEW!!!

I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS!!! HAND THEM OVER DAMN IT!! THEY'RE MINE, GIVE THEM TO ME!! NOW!!!

Pammi


	13. Every New Beginning is Some Other Beginn...

First of all, I want to sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. Oh my gosh. I have become so busy. It's unreal. We moved again, and I had a Hell of a time getting an ISP, but now that I have one I will try to update more. I have to admit though that after all the time I haven't been updating, I haven't been writing much either. Hopefully I can find the time to write more, but rest assured I will try my best to keep the updates coming. 

Okay, and uh…yah, that was a huge plot change, but I'm hoping it will work out! Oh, and MORELEN, yes, I want fanart. Sadly, I can not draw at all. Lol. I wish I were gifted, but I am as talent-less as they come, lol. I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself, but hopefully I'll figure it out, lol. Until then, I have hobbies like this one to keep me busy. 

Okay, I am updating my sites, finally, so go ahead and check 'em out! Sorry it's taken so long. I got really busy after Spring break. Oh well, on with the chapter. 

Chapter Thirteen: Every New Beginning is Some Other Beginning's End (it's an old cliché, but it fits)

Sango awoke the next morning and started to pack up all of her belongings. Sesshoumaru had left after telling her where to meet him at noon. She still didn't know what she was thinking. Why had she taken the job? Why had he asked her? 'Oh…what am I doing? Am I that desperate?' Sango mused to herself. 

Was she that desperate to find a place where she belonged. She summed it up to her being willing to try anything once. Besides, he had made it sound like a challenge, and Sango never could say no to a challenge. Especially not one from a demon. She tried to ignore the little voice in the back of her mind that told her it was far more than that. 

The voice kept reminding her that there were so many things she didn't know about him. It was hard to admit, but Sango was very curious. There were so many questions inside her head. Like, why is that little girl still with him? What does he do, exactly and what is she supposed to do as a guard? Sango shook her head, trying to get all of the questions to go away. 

'It's just that I need a change,' she reassured herself. She didn't want or need to know anything about her employer, so long as he wasn't evil. Sango bit her bottom lip as she suddenly ceased all motion. 'Was he evil?' she began to think back to every encounter she had ever had with Sesshoumaru during the hunt for the jewel shards. 

She knew that he was very cunning, but was he truly evil at heart; If indeed he even had a heart. Of this Sango was also unsure. She had caught glimpses of different emotions, but they had been only glimpses; only moments. Then his features would turn back to familiar ice and stone.

Sango furrowed her brow, trying to piece together all the fragments. He had been different during the battle with Sorikata, but things like that were always different when you were fighting on the same side. How could she be sure that he wasn't evil. After all, he used to make no secret of the fact that he hated his own brother, Inu Yasha. 

Sango took another deep breath, 'But even that has seemed to change. Sesshoumaru no longer attacks Inu Yasha, so that has to mean something…doesn't it?' Sango again shook her head. She didn't have time to think about it right now. Besides, it was too late. She had already accepted the job, and she didn't really want to find out Sesshoumaru's policy for humans who welched on deals. Instead, Sango opted not to think about it at all. At least not until she was face to face with him again.

Thoughts of being face to face with him suddenly made her insides jumble. She remembered to precision exactly the way he looked last night. She remembered the way the fire reflected in his eyes and danced on his features. Sango recalled the low rumble of his voice. Almost as if he were growling. Sango let out a little, "Hmph," as she thought to herself, 'he probably was growling. And, if he knew what I was thinking right now, he'd probably be barking.'

With a little snicker at the thought, she continued packing up her things. She then moved over to where Kirara still slept, and she patted her head. When Kirara opened her eyes Sango smiled, "Good morning, my little kitty," she spoke softly. She had always called Kirara her little kitty-it was a nickname as well as an inside joke. Since in her true form, Kirara was anything but a 'little' kitty.

Kirara yawned and stretched before circling around the camp and getting something to drink. Sango came and sat beside her, "Kirara, I've decided that I won't be going back to the village for a while."

Kirara looked up at her with confusion. "Last night, I accepted a job from Sesshoumaru. I'm going to be a guardian of the Western lands. You don't have to come if you don't want to-"

Before she could finish, Kirara was in her true form and beckoning Sango to hop on. Obviously, Kirara didn't care where they were going, so long as she wasn't separated from her master. Sango smiled and grabbed their things before jumping on and telling Kirara where to go. 

~~~

Sesshoumaru awaited his new guard with calm patience. He was early, after all, and needed time to figure out exactly where he would station her in his land. The Northern borders were always pretty populated with troublesome demons. The Southern borders were ten times worse, though. He finally decided that she would patrol the North first, then the South after he knew she could handle that. East and the very Western borders were his detail. That was where most of his bartering and exchanges took place. It was also where he received the most information and the whereabouts of enemies and potential enemies.

He would have to pay her, of course, but they had yet to decide a fee. Sesshoumaru's only goal for hiring her had been to give her purpose and to also protect his lands in the process. He wasn't sure where the idea had come from to hire her for the job, but he had been considering hiring someone to patrol. Sango just seemed like the logical choice-and she was. Where else did she have to go, anyway?

Sesshoumaru let out a calm breath. It was all very logical…yes, that is what he kept telling himself. She was only human, though, and the work would be hard and very taxing to her frail body. Sesshoumaru rethought that concept…there was really nothing frail about her, he reasoned. She fought with determination and courage that matched his own. She was human, yes, but she was also an exterminator. Sango was also very young, but very wise. She had seen more than most humans her age. He found it odd that she had not immediately chosen the life of an average human after all ties to her former life had been severed. 

Most of her kind didn't go around worrying about purpose, but only about survival. Sesshoumaru remembered his first encounter with her right before they fought off the Satsubatsu. She had the look of someone ready to die…someone _begging_ for death. Her eyes were a mix of cold emptiness and internal fight, yet she radiated nothing but warmth. Then, when he held her limp, bleeding form, her eyes were filled with determination for life. Not survival, but life. It was as if she had realized that she hadn't truly lived before. Her eyes shone with new revelation.

He shook his head, what did he care anyway? It wasn't his problem and he wasn't about to ask her to confide in him. He didn't want her to confide in him. He didn't want to be friends. All he desired was a capable guard for his lands, and in her, he was sure that was exactly what he'd find. Nothing more. He was her employer, and she worked for him now. That was all there was to it.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his musings when he picked up Sango and her pet's scent approaching. He turned in time to see them landing about ten feet from where he stood. Sango dismounted and approached him. "I'm here. Have you decided where I'll be patrolling?"

Sesshoumaru stared coldly toward her, "You'll be around the Northern borders. It's a four day journey from here. If you can keep up."

Sango smirked, "Oh, we'll be fine. Lead the way."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "First we need to discuss your fee. You're a professional demon hunter, surely would require payment for your labor."

Sango straightened, she hadn't thought about that. She had seen this as a new path and a new beginning, she hadn't even considered asking for payment. Now that he brought it up, however, Sango would name her payment. Although, she was sure it would sound a bit unorthodox to him, "All I ask for, in return for my services, is the right to live and die on this land if I so _choose_ to do so. I will build my own hut and provide for myself. I wish to be free to decide if I want to keep this agreement or not. I am not a servant, and I refuse to be treated as such. This is simply a job-a purpose."

Sesshoumaru fought back the urge to put her in her place for posting demands instead of a fee. He had to admit it was spoken like a true hunter, but he simply regarded her coolly, "If that is your fee, consider it paid."

Sango nodded her head and extended her hand, an offering to shake on it to confirm the deal. She wasn't surprised when he declined the human gesture. She mentally rolled her eyes as he turned and walked ahead of her. He obviously didn't want to waste any time getting there. 'As if time is precious to someone who doesn't age,' Sango mentally conceded. This was going to be a long journey; Yes, a very, very, long, long journey.

~~~

It was the second night of their trek. Sango leaned against the trunk of the large oak tree, fighting off sleep. She looked through half-closed eyes, marveling and wondering at how little Sesshoumaru seemed to sleep. He stood a mere five feet away with his back toward her. It was just as the night before. 

He had done this same thing on the first night, and she wondered if this was to be the habit during this journey. She also wondered if it was habit for him to stare mindlessly at the moon. For she caught him staring away often, as if he were thinking about something-or some moment-far away from here. As if he were remembering something important. However, whether it was a painful memory or a happy memory, Sango was unsure. His ever present mask always adorned his features, making it impossible to read him. 

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard his voice, soft yet commanding, "Do you intend to rest sometime tonight, or are you going to stare at me for the remainder of the evening?"

Sango was stunned silent. She could almost feel him smirking. She rolled her eyes, then rethought the tone he had used. Was he actually being sarcastic with her? Was it possible that he was being something other than emotionless? Did the great Sesshoumaru have a sense of humor?

Before she could get carried away he turned to face her, an scowl on his face. He was obviously annoyed with her fight against her own need for sleep. She finally gave in, deciding that it was pointless to analyze Sesshoumaru's behavior. He was puzzle-

But a puzzle she now felt determined to piece together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I'm so sorry this is so short, but I couldn't find a better place to cut if off. I know it sucks, but I really thought this was the best place to cut it off. Anyway, like I said, I'll try to be more timely with my updates. I'm really sorry you guys, please forgive me! I'll try harder. In the meantime, don't forget to review. 

By the way, thank you all for all of your reviews. They've kept me motivated when I was the least bit determined. I think I've had a bit of writer's block. That or I just couldn't fathom the possibility of sitting still for so long and typing like I usually do, lol. I have a hard time with sitting still. That's the down side to writing. I can't do anything else, lol. I have to have music in the background too, or it will be too quiet for me to concentrate, which I know is completely back-ass-ward, but what can you do? Lol. 

REVIEW DAGUMMIT!!! 


	14. Just a Dream

Hey, you guys sorry for the lack of updates. I've been super busy, and I just started another wrestling fic. I think I must be out of my mind. Oh well. I'll just leave you guys to it.

]

Oh, and yes I do use 'lol' way too much but I'm usually in a good mood when I write so that's my explanation. You know, all that happiness, LOL. That's my story dagummit, and I'm sticking to it!

Chapter Fourteen: Just a Dream

A puzzle wasn't the half of it. Sesshoumaru was downright non-conversational. Had it really been him that had offered her this job, or was it some look alike? Sango didn't know. However, she did know the exact scheme of the back of his kimono. Mainly because she had been staring at it for the better part of two days. Sango let out a sigh. She wished Kirara were here.

Sango had sent Kirara back to village last night to retrieve some of her belongings and weapons from the hut. She hadn't wanted her to leave, but if they were to be building a new home and exterminating demons, then Sango would be needing some of her supplies. It was for the best, Sango knew and besides, Kirara would be back the day after tomorrow.

"Are you tired?" Hearing him speak so suddenly momentarily threw her and she was unable to register the fact that he was talking to her. While she was still trying to reply, Sesshoumaru paused his steps and continued, "There is a small clearing and a stream that flows to a spring just over this hill. We will be stopping there for the night."

Sango was indeed tired and a good soak in a nice spring sounded so good to her. She hadn't even been aware that the sun had gone down. She had been _that_ consumed by all of her thoughts. She had been mulling over this new job, thinking of Kohaku and that she should have at least returned to the village to visit his grave, and she had also been trying to figure out the demon in front of her. 

Sesshoumaru had noticed how tired she was. He had not been traveling with Rin for quite sometime, and he had forgotten that humans need more rest than demons. He looked at Sango boldly as she walked to catch up to him. Her eyes shone her weariness as they slowly met his. Her shoulders slumped, her breath was shallow, and her face was pale. 'She's going to faint,' he realized. He should have stopped earlier. They had been traveling since dawn non-stop and she had scarcely been eating.

Sango slowly lifted her head to see the whole world spinning around her. "What's happening…" It was she could manage as she felt her legs give out beneath her. What she didn't feel was the strong arm that caught her and heaved her over a sturdy shoulder. Sesshoumaru carried her over the hill and to the stream. He opened her canteen to find it empty. She had failed to fill it again, he mused.

'Hmph,' he breathed as he knelt down at the bank and filled her canteen. He then brought it over to her and hesitated. It wasn't the fact that he was disgusted with the thought of having to touch her, but the fact that he wasn't nearly disgusted enough. In fact, he wasn't disgusted with her at all regardless of this display of her weaker mortality. He did find himself wondering if this was the same woman that fought side by side with him against Sorikata. She had seemed indestructible then, despite her death at the end. It had been her human blood that had destroyed their enemy. It had been her weak, inferior blood that had done what he could not. 

Yet, now he knelt before her _exhausted_ body. She was a mystery in this way. Perhaps it was the abandon with which she entered herself into battle that allowed her to be such a force against an enemy. Was she really so reckless? Sesshoumaru thought this over for a moment. She must not only enter battle with total and complete abandon, but life in general as well. How else would she forget that her human body needed food and water? That she needed rest? Why had she said nothing? She was not afraid, was she?

It hit him at that moment. Sango wasn't afraid of him, but was afraid of this very situation. Sango was afraid of appearing or being weak. It was her goal to emulate strength and endurance. She wanted to impress him in order to show that she could handle this job. Hell, if he had any doubts about her abilities, he would not have offered her the job. Sesshoumaru no longer hesitated as he finally leaned toward her and tipped up her chin.

He gently opened her mouth and raised the canteen to her lips. When he allowed the cool water to flow into her mouth, she began to come around. Slowly, her eyes blinked open and were met with Sesshoumaru's steady, golden gaze. He seemed so translucent to her at that moment, that she thought she was dreaming. 

Drowsily, she reached out to touch him. She hadn't expected to feel anything, yet when her fingertips made contact with the dreamlike figure before her, she felt everything. His skin, soft yet firm as his hair blew in the wind and tickled the back of her hand. Her vision and reactions still a bit hazy, Sango expanded her reach and allowed her entire palm to rest against this 'dream' Sesshoumaru.

Her eyes drifted to where she touched him. She had always wondered what it would be like to touch him in this way. If her father could read her dreams, he would no doubt be turning in his grave at this very moment. Yet, Sango couldn't stop herself in her dreams but even if she could, she doubted she would even consider trying. So she allowed her eyes to turn back to his. 

Sango sighed when she saw that the coldness in them had dispersed. It was a shame that he could never radiate such warmth in real life. Studying his eyes, she tried to read into the soul of this illusion before her. What was she seeing in him. She couldn't tell so she gently pulled him toward her to get a closer look. When he was mere inches from her face, his clawed hand took a hold of her wrist in firm gentleness. What was he thinking?

Sesshoumaru studied her hand for a moment. He should be repulsed at her touch, insulted by her indifference. The fact that she was half conscious was irrelevant. Yet…as hard as he tried, Sesshoumaru could not despise her touch. He couldn't loathe her concentrated gaze or her display of weakness. He couldn't find disgust in her closeness. However, the worst of it all was that he could not seem to despise _himself_ for taking pleasure in all of those things. 

Sesshoumaru knew that he should be pushing her away and shaking her until she snapped out of it, but he simply couldn't. His eyes opened wider when he felt Sango's other hand on the other side of face pulling him closer. He could feel his heartbeat quicken and his breath become staggered. He needed to stop this and pull away, but it was as if he were in a trap. It was as if his entire body and soul were ignoring all logic and commonsense. 

They were so close now that Sesshoumaru could feel her light breath on his face. He could feel the warmth from her body and it was intoxicating. He felt his eyelids becoming very heavy and his willpower leaving him completely. Then he heard it and all his senses and control struck him the way lightening does a tree. He whipped around to face the intruder on his land.

"Sesshoumaru! I have been looking high and low for you," the wolf demon smirked.

"For me? And now that you've found what you are looking for?" Sesshoumaru unnoticeably, but purposefully stood in front of Sango with his hand on the hilt of tokijin.

"I'm going to take back the land your father stole from my peop-"

"Stole? My father did not steal anything from your pathetic race of demons. It was bartered fairly, and you know that to be the truth. Tell me, why is it that you wish to go back on the word of your ancestors? Would it not shame them to learn of this dishonor?"

The wolf demon growled, "That's none of your concern! Your father used his cunning to cheat my ancestors! What I do now is only to improve the lives of my people!"

"Your land you were awarded is vast. Surely there is enough territory-"

"Enough! I'm done drabbling with you! Will you hand over the land that is rightfully mine or will you die?!" The demon charged immediately, not caring what the answer was.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in contempt as he drew his sword and pointed it toward the charging, lower being, "Neither." With that one word, Sesshoumaru channeled his power through the sword and sent it at the demon, sending him into a large tree.

Sesshoumaru approached the poor fool, "What is your name, *soaku?"

The demon glared back at him, "*Ryoku."

"Ryoku, you will leave this land and not return until you are willing to do one of two things: Die or negotiate under my terms. Understood?" Sesshoumaru glared, "You have ten seconds to agree and then leave."

"Understood," Ryoku grunted in disgust before hopping up and running off. The entire time vowing to kill Sesshoumaru and take back his land. There would be no negotiations. As far as he was concerned, part of this land belonged to his people and he would be damned if he were going to let that mangy dog possess it for much longer.

Sesshoumaru stood watching the retreating form as he fled, "3...2...1..." he counted before taking flight and landing directly in front of Ryoku. "You didn't run fast enough," he informed the now frightened wolf demon before infecting him with his poison claws. Sesshoumaru knew that if he allowed this demon to live, he and possibly the rest of his clan would have come to his land and caused a massacre. 

Demons like Ryoku were not peaceable nor negotiable. They were annoying in that way. They simply refused to admit their defeat and constantly re-nicked on their deals. No, Sesshoumaru could not allow this one to live. Nor could he allow any other demon that threatened him to walk away practically unscathed. In that sense, Sesshoumaru was very much like his father. 'Before he met her,' Sesshoumaru recalled as a mental picture of Inu Yasha's mother entered into his mind, 'Then everything changed…he changed.'

Pushing the thoughts aside, Sesshoumaru made his way to where Sango lean against the tree, now fully awake. Her eyes were wide open from the battle she had just witnessed. When he was finally standing over her, she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Why did you kill him?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her, "You are questioning my judgment?"

Sango swallowed hard before sitting up as straight as she could, "Yes."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, "He would have returned, caused more trouble, and I can't allow that type of havoc on my land. Perhaps his death will serve as a warning to his comrades."

Sango was silent for many minutes. She decided to drop the subject under his constant glare and asked another question, "What happened to me? I don't seem to remember climbing the hill or going to sleep here." She gestured to where she was sitting as she spoke.

The harshness left his features, "Your body gave out on you and you fainted. Why didn't you stop to rest or for water today?"

Sango only shrugged, "I…" she cleared her throat. She hadn't wanted to appear weak, but she wasn't going to tell him that, "I wasn't thinking about it, really. My mind has been lingering on my brother and Kirara. I was not thinking of water or rest."

Sesshoumaru let out a quiet, "Hmph," knowing that she was lying. He wouldn't press her to admit it, instead he gestured down the hill, "There is a spring at the bottom of this hill. The stream is also abundant in fish. I will be patrolling this area to make sure there are no others like Ryoku wandering about. Take your weapons with you."

Sango nodded and stood. She looked up when Sesshoumaru did not move, but stood there, a mere foot from her. She was met with analytical golden eyes. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he turned and went to do his patrolling.

Letting out a half sigh, half breath of relief, Sango grabbed her things and headed toward the spring. She would bathe first, then eat. When she was finally undressed, she allowed her foot to test the water, and was surprised to find that it was a warm spring. Letting out a sigh, Sango walked slowly into the water, allowing herself to unwind on the way in.

She swam toward a boulder that was on the other side of the spring. She was grateful that Kagome had taught her to swim last year. It had always been fun hanging out with Kagome. There was always something to learn or something to teach. She felt like she wasn't so alone and had practically made Kagome her surrogate sister.

Smiling at the fond memories coming to mind, Sango allowed her body to fully relax against the broad side of the boulder. She thought back to the strange dream she had of Sesshoumaru earlier. She had thought that he was going to kiss her…it was so real. However, when she had awakened, Sesshoumaru had his back to her and was facing Ryoku. 

It had to have been a dream. Not even Lord Sesshoumaru could be that fast…could he? No. NO way! That would be suggesting that Sesshoumaru actually _was_ that close to her and that she really had touched him. Sango couldn't live with that. It was too embarrassing. No, it was definitely a dream. Oh, but a good dream it was.

~~~

An hour later, Sango returned to the top of the hill. Sesshoumaru was still gone, but Sango didn't worry. He was quite capable of taking care of himself, of that she was sure. Instead, Sango started up a fire and headed toward the stream to catch her dinner. 

She hiked up her kimono and crouched down, sinking her hands slowly into the water. It was cool and clear. She could see and feel many large fish swimming and swarming around and about her hands. When she saw one she liked, Sango grabbed it and pulled it's wiggling body out of the water. She really did enjoy fishing. It was easy to prepare and within twenty minutes, Sango was quietly enjoying her meal. She only looked up when she heard a rustling of leaves. She turned her head to see what approached as she pulled Hiraikotsu closer.

Sesshoumaru approached Sango's position and stepped out into her sights. He noticed how her shoulders slumped in relief. She had heard him coming, 'Very good,' he thought to himself. "It's clear," he stated before taking a seat by the fire opposite her.

Sango stared at him for a moment before continuing her eating. She then looked up again and shot a wondering glance at him, "Do you want something to eat?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I'm sorry this chapter took so long and sucks so bad, but this is the best I can do right now. I'm going to try and write in some more action scenes as soon as Sango gets to the North boarders of our darling Sesshoumaru's land. Thank you for reading, and please REVIEW!!!!

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! C'MON!!! DAGUMMIT!!! REVIEW!!! LOL.


	15. Appeasement

Okay, guys. Sorry that last chapter sucked ass, but I'm back and I think that this chapter is a lot better written than the last. I don't know what happened to me last week, but I was suffering from writer's block. I think I've gotten over that though, for now. This is what came of it, and I'm sorry if you think Sesshoumaru is a bit OOC in this one, but I don't really think that he is. I mean, his thoughts are basically typical of his character, and I think that his character changes are coming along just right. 

Also, I'm not going to stop demanding reviews, b/c I really thrive on them and I want to receive as many as possible for this. Writing has been hard for me to do lately because my schedule has been conflicting so much recently. It's not as easy as I thought it would be, and I'm lucky that I've even got this day off. For once, I'm not working at either of my places of employment. So, I decided to spend it writing, while I should be writing a paper that is due Monday instead. So, you see I appreciate all of you enough to put off my essays and college obligations and write a new chapter. I know a lot of you do the same each week, and I'm sure you all want to receive encouragement and support just as much as I do. If I read a story, I always send a review. Although, I haven't had to time to read the stories on ff.net lately, which sux, b/c I'm behind on a lot of my favorite stories. Anyway, is it so wrong to want a damn review?? A few words of encouragement or critiques on something I not only love to do, but am thoroughly passionate about? Do you not want people to review your stories? Don't get offended by any of this ya'll, I'm just writing this b/c I want to justify my reasons for demanding reviews. So, here it is. This is why. I hope you all can relate and/or understand.

Hey, I forgot to tell you guys what soaku and Ryoku mean. I meant to, that's why they asterisks by them in the story, lol. My bad. 

*Ryoku-Strength

*soaku-inferior

Chapter Fifteen: Appeasement

"No thanks," his answer was simple, "I've already eaten."

Sango let out a sigh as familiar silence filled the void between them. Both of them turned to their separate thoughts. Each had been doing a lot of thinking that day. Sango's thoughts had been between Ryoku and the 'dream' that had seemed so life like; so real. She wondered if the young demon warrior had really deserved to die. He was, after all, only doing what he thought best for his clan. Sango knew exactly where the oni had been coming from. Would it really have been so terrible to let Ryoku negotiate for his people? 

However, Sesshoumaru had a point. However noble his intent, the wolf demon obviously wanted no part in negotiation. In fact, he seemed to be after Sesshoumaru's blood more than he was out for the land. Perhaps Ryoku was trying to make a name for himself by slaying the Lord of the Western Lands while at the same time retaining the land that was "cheated" from his people. Still, couldn't there have been another way.

Sango would be the first to admit, that she was no saint and she would have probably slain him as well. Yet, in the manner that Sesshoumaru had done it…it was just mean. He had given the young oni the belief that he would have a chance to get away, and then ten seconds later, the fool was lying dead on the cold grass, staining it's green blades with hot crimson. _Sango_ would have been straight forward with the kill. She would not have given false hope, but only knowledge of his upcoming demise.

Furrowing her brow, Sango let it go. Ryoku was dead. His clan was without a strong lead warrior, and Sesshoumaru had only slain an intruder. Truth be told, when it came down to it, she knew that Sesshoumaru had been right to do what he did. Ryoku was an intruder, disrespectful, obviously vengeful-he would have come back with the rest of his tribal warriors, and out of line in requesting that Sesshoumaru compensate his clan for the sins of his father. If the elder demon had wronged Ryoku's ancestors, then it was their own fault for being foolish enough to deal with someone as well-known for his cunning as Sesshoumaru's father apparently was.

Sango sighed at having finally reached a decision about the matter. Her thoughts then moved to the other matter at hand: the dream. She was afraid that no matter how much she mulled it over in her mind, she would never recover from it. Of course, her dreams had seen much of Sesshoumaru for the last two years. Ever since she had first seen him. She could not deny to herself that she had thought of and contemplated him often. 

She had always been curious about him. She had to admit that part of the reason she excepted this offer was so that she could possibly figure some of him out. She wondered why he was so aloof and unloving toward his brother. Why was he so caught up in the past? Why did he hold such grudges? Inu Yasha was his blood, no matter the fact that it was mixed with that of a human. 

The blood of Sesshoumaru's father flowed through both of their veins. Why worry over such a folly concept? Sango would give anything if she could have held her brother one more time with happiness in their hearts. No, the way she had held Kohaku as he died was not with happiness, but with sorrow and despair. 

She had cradled him with the knowledge that he would die and she would live. She would forever be alone in this world and her brother would be without her in the next. 'Naraku,' she thought bitterly in her mind, 'Even now, after your death, I despise with as much ferocity as I did when you were alive and torturing me. For you took what was dearest to me. You stole my life…my family. You've blackened my heart forever. Doomed me to a life alone. You bastard. I wish you would die a second death, and a third, and a fourth, each one more painful than the last-until the stains of your memories were forever wiped from this world.' 

In all her rage, Sango forgot where she was and who she was with. The tears fell from her eyes and only when she felt Sesshoumaru's gaze on her face did she snap awake from her thoughts. She blinked to meet hard golden eyes. She sat there for a moment, then got up. She was unable to face him this way-in this weak, pathetic, weeping state. Sango cleared her throat, "I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Sesshoumaru."

He said nothing. He simply sat there and looked at her. She was almost five steps away when she heard him growl, "Your sorrow weakens you."

Sango turned, anger and pain etched on her face. She stared at him with defying incredulity, "My sorrow weakens me? So what. Your pride blinds you to your own kin. You have no right to pass judgment on me." Those words obviously struck a cord, as Sesshoumaru bolted from where he sat and bounded to a position directly in front of her. Before she could utter protest, his hand was wrapped firmly around her throat and he had her body pressed roughly against a tree.

They stood there in silence as their eyes exchanged a battle for the ages. Their thoughts were exchanged in their eye contact. Sesshoumaru's eyes depicted his demands for respect and acknowledgement from her-a lower being. Sango's eyes shone defiance and independence. A woman unafraid, yet uninviting of death. Neither would back down, and eventually, Sesshoumaru's grip lessened around her neck, but did not release.

Their eyes displayed different emotions suddenly. Except, these emotions were a far cry from the last. Both radiated confusion and curiosity; need and desire; loneliness and fire. Sango could feel her hands moving. She could feel them touch his face and pulling him closer. It was at that point, that she realized her dream had not been a dream at all, but a reality. Once again they moved toward one another, but not nearly as slowly and without any regard. 

They attacked one another as their lips met in a desperate, animalistic kiss. Sango felt the same heat running through her veins that she had felt when she had slain that Satsubatsu with her bare hands. Sesshoumaru's hand was no longer around her neck, but behind her back as he pulled her to him and pushed them against the tree in one quick, savage movement.

Thousands of questions and reprimands were screaming at him from the back of his mind. 'What are you doing!?!' 'She's a human!-An Inferior!!' 'Stop this immediately.' 'Have you lost your mind? Do you wish to follow in your father's footsteps!?!' 'Why!?!' 'Why can't I stop!?!' Yet, nothing stung as painfully as the truth. It stung in his mind and his gut like a dagger. The simple truth; the fact that he didn't want to stop. He no longer cared and that fact that he had been controlling and denying this for far too long.

How many times today had he wanted to turn back and finish what he could have started before Ryoku had intervened? How many times during the battle with Sorikata had he thought her beautiful? Strong? Worthy?-Too many times to count. The kiss she had given him to save his life. It had piqued his curiosity, and his disgust had had to be forced that day. This…this was the pinnacle of his frustration; his need; his loathsome curiosity. He had been _curious_ for far too long. He now wished to appease that curiosity and appeasing it was exactly what he was doing as he explored her mouth and body. This human…the first human.

Sango's body shook violently with every stroke, every exploration his tongue inflicted on her mouth. She was taken aback by her own harsh exploration of his mouth. She licked, tasted, and touched all that she had ever been curious about. His sharp, but painfully smooth fangs, the soft, firm roof of his mouth, and the muscle of his tongue. She explored every curve, every crevice, and every fold of his mouth and lips. Sango had never, ever, in her long life experienced this type of intimacy with anyone. No mortal or demon had ever kissed her or touched her this way.

With her hands she explored his strong, muscular upper-body, the deadly claws of his hand and every inch of his arm and shoulders. The deadliest of demons, the strongest and most fearsome of them all-the ones that took the form of humans. Her father had told her the dangers, but _these_ dangers-_these_ dangers had never been a part of his stories. 

Yes, kissing him this way-touching and being with him this way felt more dangerous than anything Sango had ever experienced. More so even, than fighting Naraku. Yet, it felt so right. So invigorating. So good. So warm. So real. Sango felt alive. Her skin was on fire and she felt as though she were burning from the inside out.

His growls vibrated through her mouth and shook her to the core. She ran her fingers through his hair: soft and smooth silver, just as she had imagined. She gently felt his ears, tracing them from the tip to the lobe, then moved her fingers to trace the markings on his face. Down to his neck, her fingers skimmed everything in their path. His skin was soft, but tight and firm at the same time. The feel of him was everything she had imagined and more. 

'What am I doing?' both of them suddenly thought in unison. Just as quickly as it started, it ended. Both of them pulled their lips away abruptly, but their bodies remained pressed together. Their breathing was ragged as they gasped for air. Sango's back collapsed against the tree. Sesshoumaru collapsed against her, as he was still holding on to her. It was as if both of them were afraid to move. Neither of them knowing what to do next or what had just overcome them. They had been about to argue not minutes before. Hell, Sesshoumaru had even had her by the throat. Where had it gone wrong?

Sesshoumaru, backed away a fraction and looked down at her face. Sango felt his gaze and hesitantly met his eyes. They studied each other before he backed away, allowing her to move from the now, very uncomfortable tree. She stood straight now and they continued to gaze at one another and make sense of what they had just done. Their breathing finally regulated, Sesshoumaru was the first to speak, "Goodnight," he spoke in soft, deep rumble. 

She swallowed before nodding, "Goodnight," she whispered to his retreating form. She knew he heard her, but she didn't expect it when he stopped mid-stride and turned to face her.

"You misunderstood me earlier. What I said, it was not an insult. However, you would do well in this land not to let your anger and emotions get the best of you. The demons in these parts are, for the most part, just as ignorant as the ones you're accustomed to. However, some that wander and terrorize these parts are more cunning and deceitful than you may first realize. You can not allow your weaknesses to show when you face a demon of that nature. They will exploit it and use it against you. Kill you with it, if they are given half the chance," Sesshoumaru's expression was serious. Sango needed to know this if she were to be a guard.

Sango stood wide-eyed, embarrassed for what she had said earlier, "Sesshoumaru, I had no right to-" 

"Just don't allow it to happen again," he cut her off then turned around, his pride in tact. He settled down against a tree about twenty feet away from where Sango stood, still speechless. She finally came to her senses, though, and decided to settle against the same tree that she had been pressed against only moments ago. 

Sango leaned against the tree for a brief moment before sliding down it's smooth surface. Yes, the tree's bark was smooth. Come to think of it, all the trees Sango had seen on his land were smooth and tinted gray. She opened her eyes to take in the beauty of this place as she fought sleep.

The trees were tall and great. Their branched hung low. Some were sturdy, and others drooped, yet everyone of them were beautiful. White flowers covered them and circled around their branches, hanging loosely like lace scarves. The moon reflected in the soft flowing stream, making the water sparkle like a blanket of diamonds. The grass blew softly in the wind. The last thing Sango remembered as she closed her eyes and finally let sleep consume her was the soft chirp of the crickets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay, I'm going to hope that this didn't suck. *shrugs* Don't ask me, because I don't know where any of this came from, but I do like parts of it. Not all of it, but certain parts. Hope ya'll like it. Please tell me what you think in a REVIEW. 

Pammi


	16. Rabbit Stew

Sorry it's been so long you guys. I'm trying my best to make this work. I've been so busy. I'll just get right to it then.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Rabbit Stew  
  
Sango awoke the next day when she felt something light graze the side of her cheek. She opened her eyes to see a leaf fall beside her. It was almost fall, and every time the wind blew, leaves would fall from the branches of the trees. She slowly came to her feet and realized that she was there alone.   
  
Sango looked around the camp, and could find no trace of Sesshoumaru anywhere. She called out to him in a voice that was nearly a whisper, "Sesshoumaru?" she went to the shore of the stream, "Sesshoumaru? Are you there?" She felt a presence behind her and drew her sword as she turned. She would have stabbed whatever it was behind her straight through at point blank if it hadn't caught her arm and twisted the weapon out of her hand.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked down, "Careful with those. Sharp objects like that one have been known to be fatal when used improperly," his breath was on her face and his soft growling voice was full of mockery.  
  
"It would be proper use if it cut through something foul enough to sneak up on the one who yields them, would it not?" Sango challenged.   
  
They both realized how close they were at that moment and immediately backed away. Last night's encounter was still very fresh in both of their minds, and both stood there silent, staring at one another-boldly and purposefully. They had to figure this out, and both of them were too determined to ignore it. So, they did what they both do best when a challenge presents itself-they analyzed it in order to face it.  
  
Sesshoumaru had distanced himself from her in order to keep from thinking about it. He had been berating himself all morning and most of the night for lusting after a human. Last night was unacceptable. She may be a great fighter, but she was still below him. He had been hanging around humans for far too long. It would be best if he cut all ties with all humans…but Rin. He could not leave Rin. He just couldn't do it. She was loyal to him, and for that, he felt that it was his duty to return that loyalty.  
  
He had been willing to admit that he had respect for her, but he'd be damned if he was going to acknowledge this desire. Sesshoumaru had pledged long ago that he would not end up like his father. He would produce no half-breeds, but more importantly he would not pursue any human-ever. That was a taste passed to Inu Yasha, not him.   
  
As Sesshoumaru looked at her now though, he could not help but feel that same urge that had overtaken him last night. Her brown, chestnut eyes beckoned to him. They reflected the same thoughts that he held within him. All except one. She did not believe that she was a lower being.   
  
He could tell that by the way she stood there with her shoulders back, the way her chin tilted up that slightest bit, and by how she was able to look at him straight in the eyes without flinching or fear of being cut down. She was not afraid of him or all the different means by which he could kill her-and kill her he should. That would at least solve his problem, but it would be without honor.  
  
Yes, her thoughts mirrored his in almost every way. Sango was also thinking that she had shamed herself. Her father would not be pleased to know that she had been 'romantic' with the most foul, and dangerous kind of all demons. She had kissed Sesshoumaru, and liked it. Her father must be turning in his grave. It was demons like Sesshoumaru that caused humans so much despair-so much fear. It was his kind that killed in the most brutal of fashions-no, it was his kind that executed her kind.   
  
Sango should hate him. She should be seething with hatred and contempt. She should kill him. Sango knew that if given the right edge and opportunity, she could slay him. If not, she would give him a Hell of a fight regardless of whether or not she failed. Oh, how she wished she could bring herself to kill him, but it wouldn't be right. She had agreed to be a guardian for his lands. There was no honor or justice in killing Sesshoumaru for the sins of his race.   
  
Sango let out a sigh and simultaneously, as if discovering the same dilemma, they both looked away. They had discovered what they needed to know, and now it was time to get back to business. Sesshoumaru was the first to speak, "Gather your things and fill your canteen. We'll be traveling all day. If we can keep pace, then we should be able to reach your station by tomorrow night."  
  
Sango nodded and headed back to the tree she had slept against-the tree she and Sesshoumaru had-"NO." Sango accidentally said aloud. She looked back at Sesshoumaru with a nervous grin and laughed sheepishly, "I thought I had lost my…uh…my sword. But now I remember. You took it from me…heh…heh…" she sputtered as she went back over to where it lay on the bank.  
  
"Hmph…" Sesshoumaru breathed as he turned and looked off toward the direction they would be traveling. He was trying to decide which way would be best to travel. He didn't want a repeat of Sango's exhaustion, however, he needed to get back in a hurry. He couldn't leave Rin and Jakken alone too long to fend for themselves. Sesshoumaru's worry for them had been growing steadily as the days passed. He hated to admit this weakness, but he was good at his façade. He doubted that anyone would be able to tell whether or not he truly did care for his companions.   
  
Deciding on which route to take, Sesshoumaru turned around to find Sango slinging her weapon of choice across her back. She was ready. 'Finally,' he thought to himself.   
  
Sango came toward him, then stooped to fill up her canteen when she got to the stream. "Which way are we taking?"  
  
"That way," he gestured, "Once we get through the thicket, the land is flat and the trail is mostly straight."  
  
"But…" Sango urged, "There's bound to be a downside."  
  
"It could be dangerous. We'll have to set up camp somewhere off the trail tonight if we are to avoid having to kill someone."  
  
"So, you don't mean dangerous for us…" Sango cocked an eyebrow. Something Sesshoumaru found very attractive.  
  
He smirked, "Of course not." He hoped he wasn't flirting. It was just too disgusting to think about. Or, well, it should have been.  
  
Sango put the cork in her canteen, "I'm ready when you are."   
  
Sesshoumaru nodded before he turned and they started to head for the brush thicket. Sango pulled out her sword, ready to hack away any of the brush that might keep her from making an easy pass through the thicket. She realized it was unnecessary, though, because Sesshoumaru was walking in front of her, using his claws to clear the brush when necessary.  
  
She let out a sigh. This might not be so bad after all.  
  
Noon came soon and lunch was easy enough to obtain. Sango had caught a small rabbit and managed to gather some surrounding vegetables to throw in a stew. Sesshoumaru had gone off earlier, probably in search of his own food. She was curious as to what demons eat. Are they vegetarians? Do they eat…people? She reasoned, 'Well, yah, Sango. Some do, you ought to know that.' She did know that ,but what about demons like Sesshoumaru. What did they eat. She blinked. Why does she care?   
  
Shaking her head, she took another bite of her stew. She chewed slowly, savoring the taste. Sango had to admit, she had a knack for culinary skill. She turned her head when she heard a rustling coming from a nearby bush. She put down her bowl of stew and walked cautiously over to where the noise came from, her hand on the hilt of her sword.   
  
Sango stood a mere four feet from the brush as she spoke, "Show yourself."  
  
It was silent for several seconds before something small crawled out from beneath a small shrub directly in front of where Sango stood. The little form gave an innocent smile, "Hi. I'm Rin. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
A smile spread across Sango's face. This was the little girl that had been kidnapped by Naraku, Sorikata, and probably other various demons. Yes, this child must be quite popular with the demons of this world for some reason. Hell, this little child even traveled with Sesshoumaru. That's probably the reason she is such a hot topic. Everyone wants to find someway to bring him down.   
  
Sango didn't know how the little girl had come to be at his side, but she could tell that she was very loyal to Sesshoumaru. Smiling, Sango reached out to Rin, "I'm Sango. Would you like some stew?"  
  
Rin gave a huge smile and nodded her head before running to the pot of still warm rabbit stew. Sango joined her and poured her a bowl. The girl smiled and thanked her. They sat there, eating in silence as they both now awaited for Sesshoumaru to return.  
  
Little did they know, that he had already returned. He had been coming down the slope when he saw Sango and Rin eating stew by the small fire. He had almost let a smile touch his lips, but he had caught it just in time.  
  
Okay, sorry I have to end it there, and I'm sorry if there are a lot of typos in that one, but I didn't have time to correct anything. I'm writing this in the library at school, and I only had an hour before my next class when I started. Currently, I have six minutes. Okay, so sorry about the wait! Please drop a review on your way out.  
  
Pammi 


	17. There's a Long Title Inside

Hello there everyone. I'm back again. Sorry it's taken me so long. I've been extra busy. Some of you may notice that I no longer receive anonymous reviews. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I received some rather distasteful reviews for one of my stories. I do not mind constructive criticism, but this person was rude, obnoxious, and insulted me personally. I have a better explanation in my profile if you want to see that. Also, for those of you who don't have ff.net accounts, my email should be displayed in my profile as well. If you want to just email me a review, then that would really make me happy. I'm sorry if this causes you a lot of problems-that's not my intention. I may get a wild hair and accept the anonymous reviews again, but I just want this harassment to stop, and as of right now, this is the only way I can see going about it.

Thank you for reading, and please, by all means, review any way possible. I really do love getting reviews and constructive criticism. So, if you can, please drop me one on your way out.

Thank you,

Pammi

Chapter Seventeen: Sango's first job, Inu Yasha and Kagome, Kirara returns, and fuel to the flames.

Sango looked down at the little girl known as Rin and wondered where she came from. Sango had no idea that they would be meeting any time soon, especially here. She thought that Sesshoumaru kept the little girl somewhere else or may have dropped her off in a human village from time to time. 'Does this little girl actually travel with him? Even on business?' She mulled it over for a moment. It wasn't that unbelievable, she supposed. The little girl _was_ frequently abducted…

Rin, sensing Sango's stare, looked up, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sango blinked, "Huh?" she looked around, "Oh…I was just wondering what you were doing out here in the middle of nowhere."

Rin smiled and shook her head, "This isn't nowhere, ma'am. This is one of Rin and Jakken's special hiding spots. Lord Sesshoumaru told us to stay here with Ah and Un while he took care of some demon troublemakers."

Sango smiled, "I see." Her eyes scanned the area, "Where _is_ your little green friend?"

Rin pointed her finger toward a bush a few feet away, "Hiding over there." She then redirected her finger to another location, "Ah and Un are on the other side of that little hill. It has the best grass."

At that moment, a very flustered Jakken appeared, "I was _not_ hiding, Rin! I was simply…uh…waiting for milord to return. After all, we don't even know what this human is doing here! She could be hunting Lord Sesshoumaru for all we know!"

Sango rolled her eyes, but before she could speak, Rin defended her, "She fought with Sesshoumaru-sama when we were taken away. She wouldn't hunt him! Not after he saved her with the Tensaiga!"

Sango smiled affectionately at the little girl. She was very insightful and very well-spoken for a child of her age. She then turned her attention to the little green creature, "Why don't you sit down and eat with us, Jakken?" It was against her inner slayer, but she didn't want to cause trouble with her employer's servants.

Jakken sneered at her, "No thank you! I don't eat HUMAN food!"

"You like rabbits, Jakken. We're eating rabbit stew," Rin chirped the words as she ran over and grabbed Jakken by the arm, pulling him back to the pot of stew.

Jakken protested, of course, "I don't like them cooked and you know it!"

At his words, Sango grimaced a bit. 'That's a little too much information,' she thought to herself. "Well, I suppose that does create a bit of a problem. Sesshoumaru will be returning soon, though, so why don't you wait here?"

Jakken was about to let out another protest, but was cut short when his master's voice was heard approaching, "Actually, I have been here for some minutes now. Jakken, you need not worry about the slayer."

Jakken ran to Sesshoumaru's feet and bowed his head, "But master! She is a slayer! She has undoubtedly come to try and cut you down! And she's trespassing!"

Sesshoumaru gave him a familiar cold, hard look. It was the look that always sent chills and fear into the heart of his little green servant. It worked like a charm, and Jakken found himself begging forgiveness for being blunt, once again. Sesshoumaru looked away and addressed his other companion, "Rin, I see you have met the new guard. I trust you behaved properly?"

Rin skipped to his side, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru! I made you something too while you were away!" The little girl grinned as she reached into a tiny knapsack. She searched through it for several moments, but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for. Just as she was about to give up hope, and just as Sesshoumaru was about to tell her to knock off this nonsense, she pulled two little fists out of the bag.

Sesshoumaru regarded her strangely, as Jakken shook his head. Sango sat by the fire, her brows creased in growing interest. She was almost taken aback by Rin's easy demeanor around Sesshoumaru. She was obviously unafraid.

Rin's voice broke in on her thoughts, "I found it while you were gone." She opened her little hands to reveal what looked to be a large dragon's claw. It had a medium length of twine pulled through a whole in the largest part of the claw. The sharpest end hung down from the small hand of the child. She offered it up to Sesshoumaru, "I got Jakken to help me pound a whole in it and find a good piece of twine. It took three whole days, but it's finally finished. It's to tie around your hilt."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. It wasn't that he was angry or embarrassed, but that he was simply speechless. Rin had _made_ him something-something for his sword. He noticed her face beginning to fall. She was having a hard time reading him, he could see. He knelt down to look at her closer, never mind that Sango was there to see it-and seeing it she was. Sango was watching every expression and every motion.

Rin studied his eyes for a moment, then stepped forward. Her tiny hands worked quickly as she tied the gift around the hilt of Tensaiga. When she was finished, the claw hung neatly down the outer edge of the sword's sheath. It looked as though it had always been there-an integral part of the sword.

Immediately liking Rin's gift to him, Sesshoumaru stood and nodded his thanks. Rin smiled happily before turning around skipping up the hill, "I'll get Ah and Un. I bet they missed you too!"

Sesshoumaru fought to keep from showing the smile that had been trying to push it's way outward ever since he saw Rin sitting with Sango eating that stew. Jakken's dropped jaw, snapped shut as soon as he realized Sesshoumaru was now giving him a look that solidly stated, 'control your mouth.'

Jakken let out a little, "heh heh. Well, I…uh…I should see that Rin doesn't get lost," and with that, he was following her trail.

Sango's gaze followed Jakken's retreat up the hill until she felt Sesshoumaru's gaze upon her. She turned to face him, "I had no idea I'd be seeing them today."

"It is routine for them to join me while I travel," his expression was placid.

"Even through dangerous lands?" She questioned.

"It is their choice to travel with me. I do not protect them," he glared.

"I see. Is that why you constantly come to their rescue?" She challenged without thinking about what she was doing.

Sesshoumaru approached with a stern look, "I retrieve what is mine. I believe I've made it clear before-No one steals from me."

Sango let out a sigh of temporary defeat as she picked up the now empty pot and dipped it in the stream, "When are we leaving? It's still early. Kirara will be meeting with us when we arrive at the location today. I don't want to worry her."

Sesshoumaru glared at her awkwardly for a moment, "You talk as though you actually care for that creature. Is it possible that a demon slayer has a soft spot for a demon? Isn't that a violation of some code? Not to care about the demons you use as tools for your cause?"

"Kirara is not nor has she ever been a tool! Yes, she is a demon, but she is a loyal companion and a friend as well. She fights with me, not for me!" Sango frowned at him harshly.

"It was just a simple question. It's nothing for you to get defensive about," His eyes were cool and his voice low. He portrayed nothing more than what he usually did. "We had better get moving. Ah and Un will take us the rest of the way. We will be in the northern part of my land sometime this evening." With that, he started up the hill in the same direction as Rin and Jakken.

Sango wrapped up her miniature pot and canteen in one of her blue sashes and flung it over her shoulder. Hiraikotsu followed next and in a few short seconds, Sango fell in line behind Sesshoumaru and followed him toward the double headed demon that awaited them at the foot of the hill.

"Inu Yasha!!" Kagome yelled, "SIT!!"

Inu Yasha came crashing to the ground from the tree he had been perched in. "What's the big idea?!?!"

Kagome began to tap her foot on the ground, annoyed with his innocent pretense, "Don't play dumb with me, Inu Yasha!"

"I'm not playing dumb! What the Hell are you talking about?" Inu Yasha approached Kagome with a death glare.

Kagome only flinched slightly at his intimidation tactic, "I'm talking about this!" She pulled an empty picnic basket out from behind her back.

The half-demon immediately recognized the basket as the one he had pillaged this morning, "I've never seen that thing before in my life!"

"Oh really?" Kagome smirked, but her scowl grew darker.

Inu Yasha stood challenging, "That's right."

She waltzed toward him with a mock-sweet expression, "Well, if that's true," she paused as she picked a large crumb out of his hair, "Then explain to me where _this_ came from."

Inu Yasha swallowed hard, "I…uh…I-"

Kagome interjected before he could dig his grave any deeper, "I'd think really carefully, Inu Yasha, about your explanation. The food in this basket came from my world. You couldn't have gotten this crumb from any food in this era!"

He let out a grunt before snatching the hand that held the crumb. When he spoke his voice was level and deep; serious, "Alright, so I ate the stuff in the basket. I didn't think it was a big deal. You always bring food with you. Why is this stuff any different?"

Kagome got a quivery feeling in her stomach. She always felt this way when he looked at her like that. 'Is this his puppy dog face?' she almost laughed, but she caught herself, "Inu Yasha," her voice was a soft whisper, "That food was for a picnic."

"A picnic?" Inu Yasha's eyebrows drew closer together as he eyed the crumb she still held in that hand, "Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't think you were going to-" Kagome came up short when she felt something warm and wet surrounding her fingers. Her head shot up to see said fingers in his mouth. She gasped, "INU YASHA!"

"Hmn?" He looked up, her fingers still in his mouth. Her eyes met his, and she instantly felt her blood surging though her veins. Suddenly, her fingers were being nipped lightly as Inu Yasha nibbled them with his fangs.

Kagome swallowed hard, "Inu Yasha…"

Sensing her uneasiness, he released her fingers but still kept her hand, using it to pull her closer, "We can still have a picnic."

Kagome nodded, leaning in closer, "I'll just go and get some more food."

Inu Yasha shook his head, "Don't go anywhere, Kagome." With that, he pulled her into a kiss. Kissing Kagome was the most natural and wonderful thing. It was second to none, not even to Kikyou. His arm wrapped around her tightly while he used his other arm to stroke her hair. He loved her hair. It was thick and smooth. It was almost always in place, too, he had noticed. It took a real fight to get it messed up. The thought made him chuckle into Kagome's mouth.

She spoke against his lips, "What's so funny?"

He kissed her lightly on the mouth, "Nothing. You're a great kisser, Kagome." He smiled when he saw her blush from the corner of his eye. He didn't allow her to speak again as he deepened the kiss. He had waited so long to be able to be with her like this. Now that Naraku was gone, and life was easier, being with Kagome was easier as well. He had thought that once Naraku was defeated, Kagome wouldn't be able to return again…or wouldn't want to. She had come back, though. She had come back to him. When he had saw her come back from the well that first day after Naraku's defeat , he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Never mind that everyone had been there to see it. Inu Yasha hadn't cared if everyone knew how much she meant to him. He was in love with her, and seeing her again had been all that mattered. In fact, each time she went back into that well, Inu Yasha treated it like it was the last time he would ever see her. He was always afraid that she wouldn't be able to return to him. So, now when she said she would go back for food, Inu Yasha was hard pressed to let her leave.

They were both brought out of their kiss when they heard Kaede clearing her throat behind them, "There is someone here to see ye, Kagome and Inu Yasha." She was obviously fighting to keep from laughing at having caught them in the throes…

Kaede turned and left the two to regain their composure and let the color drain from their cheeks. She had been happy to discover that the two had finally settled whatever it was that had kept them from coming together in the beginning. There was bad news, afoot, however. Kirara was waiting in the village, and she was there with a purpose. Kaede couldn't understand her, but she knew that Inu Yasha could.

Sango sat behind Sesshoumaru on Ah and Jakken sat behind Rin on Un. Sango had been leery of sitting this close to him, but she hadn't shown it. In fact, she had treated it with nonchalance and appeared to be normal when she first took a seat behind him. However, on the inside, she was a quivering disaster.

She could feel the warmth radiating from him. Sango had never imagined that someone so cruel or cold could be so warm and inviting at the same time. The furs from his pelt would sometimes tickle her nose when they moved in the wind. She looked down to see the world beneath her pass in a blur. It didn't feel like they were moving that fast. Actually, it felt just the opposite. Everything was so calm and peaceful in the sky as they flew.

Sango now understood how Sesshoumaru was able to appear from seemingly nowhere when he was riding this thing. It moved _that_ fast and _that_ smoothly. Sango inhaled deeply, not only the air, but Sesshoumaru as well. A fur tickled her nose again and she sneezed violently. She grabbed on to the body in front of her instinctively to keep from falling off. She stiffened when she realized he was glancing back at her with cold eyes.

She laughed nervously as she released her grips on his shoulder and his pelt. She turned to see Rin smiling sweetly, but all too knowingly at her. She felt the color rising to her cheeks, and it only got worse when Jakken rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Humans,' he thought with annoyance.

Their attention was captured when Sesshoumaru's voice was heard, "We're here." With that, Ah and Un descended right outside a small, destroyed village. When they landed, Sesshoumaru instructed Rin and Jakken to stay put and looked at Sango in a way that clearly said, 'Follow me.'

She did so, but cautiously. She was suddenly questioning whether or not she was wise to accept Sesshoumaru's offer as a guard. How was she to know that he wasn't trying to pull something? The village was deserted and empty. The homes were masses of broken walls and caved in ceilings. It was barely more than a collection of broken homes-broken memories. Sango found herself wondering about the people that once lived here. She thought of the terrible way they must have been killed, and about the foul demon that must have done this.

Sango looked over at Sesshoumaru and caught his golden eyes, "What happened here? What did this?" Just then, there was a rumbling and the ground began to shake. Sango could sense something coming closer-something very, very big.

Rin and Jakken felt it too, and jumped off and behind Ah and Un. Rin covered her ears when they heard a shrill screech, "Jakken, what is that? It hurts my ears!"

Jakken explained, "It's the demon that destroyed that village. He's the last of the Toukai. His name is Akogi, and he is very strong, very large, and very scary!" He paused for dramatic effect, "It is said that he is the reason his clan is now extinct. The Toukai would feed for one year, then sleep for twenty. Akogi didn't want to sleep. He wanted to feed, and he turned on them eventually. Killing them all while they slept. His greed got in the way, and now he wanders alone, but holding true to his name. He eats all in his path, letting his greed consume him."

Rin leaned closer, her hands still over her ears, "What!?!"

Jakken dropped his jaw and balled his fist at his sides, "MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR EARS COVERED YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD ME!!" He was floored immediately when another trimmer shook the ground, sending him flat on his backside. He was stricken with fright after that, and feared that the demon, or worse, Sesshoumaru may have heard him.

Rin pulled him up and close to her as she huddled underneath Ah and Un, "Don't worry Jakken. If we be really quiet and stay here, it won't find us. Lord Sesshoumaru and the nice lady will kill it.

Sango and Sesshoumaru could both hear what the two were saying. Sesshoumaru made a note to find a big stone to throw at Jakken later. He turned to Sango, "He is under the ground. Feel the vibrations?"

"Yes. I understand now. What exactly are we about to face here?"

"This is your first mission as a guard. You're about to take on a larger, more solid form of a centipede demon," Sesshoumaru growled over the noise.

"You talk as if I'm to face it alone!" She shouted back.

He turned to her with a hard expression, "You are."

Her eyes widened, "WHAT! YOU BAST-" She was cut off when an obscenely large demon crashed through the ground and hovered above Sango. The demon extended it's neck to intimidate her. It's mouth dripped saliva from it's short, but sharply pointed teeth. It's eyes were red on yellow diamonds. Hundreds of long arms were attached to hundreds of strong hands which carried three clawed fingers on each. In order for it to crash through the ground with such ease, it's body would have to be rock solid. It looked down at Sango with such evil, that for a moment she might have felt _some_ twinge of fear.

Sango gave one last look at Sesshoumaru. A smirk was planted firmly on her lips. "Let me guess. The body is rock hard, but the spot where the neck extends is weak? I'll have to behead it?"

Sesshoumaru was impressed by her keen ability of observation, and his eyes showed it. He turned his head away, "Duck."

Sango looked back toward the demon in time for it to take a sweep at her. She jumped in the nick of time to avoid the first blow, but the demon's other hands began to swing at her. She must have dodged at least forty swings before being swatted into one of the piles of wreckage. Sango could feel hundreds of tiny splinters piercing her uniform and her skin.

This only served to fuel her frustration and to further piss her off. Sango growled determinedly as she stood. The demon was waiting for her, and she quickly threw Hiraikotsu into flight. She knew it could do no damage, but it might distract the demon long enough for her to make it into a tree. 'Kirara, where are you when I need you?'

Sesshoumaru watched all of this with great intrigue. Sango was holding up very well. Probably much longer than any of the villagers that lived here before. He watched as the demon fell for her bait and turned it's attention to the approaching boomerang. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Sango as she sprinted across the clearing and jumped up into a tree. She pulled herself up onto the branch with ease and grace. Perching herself onto another branch, she managed to catch Hiraikotsu when the demon thwarted it.

The demon, Akogi, turned his attention back to where Sango had once been. He growled when he no longer saw her there. He looked around in frustration, his anger growing with every passing minute. His voice came as roar, "WHERE ARE YOU!! You cannot hide from me, human! I am Akogi, and you will die at my hands!!"

Sango smirked from her position behind him. She silently pitched her weapon into the air, and jumped onto Akogi's back as it sliced through his neck, "Oh really? I don't think so!" She rode his falling body to the ground as it fell toward Sesshoumaru's feet. She hopped off and looked straight into his eyes, "Is that all?" She questioned as the head and Hiraikotsu landed to the left of where they stood.

"Very impressive. However, I'm afraid Akogi is only one of the many types of demons you will be facing here. He is not nearly as powerful as some of the foes you will face on this land," Sesshoumaru informed as Rin and Jakken watched wide eyed and with mouths agape from beside Ah and Un.

"Very well. Is this area clean now? Or are there more demons that attacked this village?" Sango inquired. If it was clean, she would build her own hut here.

"It is deserted, for now. Akogi was very territorial. It should stay clear for a while. No part of this land is completely safe though-not yet," Sesshoumaru regarded her with serious eyes.

Sango met his gaze, "Then I will build my hut and weaponry here if that is alright with you."

"Very well. We will camp here for the night. Tomorrow I will take Rin and Jakken with me and we will leave you here to your devices."

Sango nodded her head. She hadn't thought about that. She would be alone out here. Just Kirara and herself until Sesshoumaru called her on a hunt. She sighed as she headed back to Ah and Un to get her things and build a fire. Kirara should be here soon.

Kagome and Inu Yasha sat in silence for the fiftieth time since Kirara took off. After hearing the news that Sango was going to work for Sesshoumaru as a guard, both of them had been left speechless. "Inu Yasha, why would Sango work for your brother? I know he helped against Naraku and Sorikata, but I just don't get it. I mean, he had his own agenda BOTH times. That doesn't make him any nicer or better. Why would she even consider it?"

Inu Yasha shrugged his shoulders, "What're you asking me for? I don't know. Sango's always been a little strange, but I don't know why she'd want to be a guard for him! She could have come with us or something!"

"Why don't we go and ask her ourselves? After all, Kirara must have been concerned to have come this far out of her way just to tell us about it."

"I guess, but if Sesshoumaru isn't being hostile and Sango accepted his offer all of her own will, then why should we care? It's her business. I think we should wait until we hear different from her," Inu Yasha reasoned.

"Hmm…" Kagome thought about it, "I guess, but why can't we just go there to 'visit' her?"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "We will, but only when she calls for us. I don't think Sango would like it if she thought we were spying on her, Kagome."

Kagome let out a sigh of defeat, "You're right." With another sigh she laid down beside him in the grass. His arm pulled her closer and together they each dozed off into sleep.

Kirara flew through the sky, looking below for her companion. When she spotted a fire and the double-headed dragon, she descended quietly to the ground. She spotted Sango immediately sitting opposite Sesshoumaru with a fire separating them. She heard them speaking as she parted through the brush and into their sight.

Sango jumped up happily and ran toward her friend. Kirara did the same and in the process transformed into her smaller self. All of Sango's supplies slid off of her small, feline body like a large glove, "Kirara! I missed you so much."

The little, yellow ball of fur hopped into Sango arms and purred as she nuzzled her partner's cheek with her nose. It was Kirara's way of saying she felt the same way. Sango patted her head and spoke again, "This is where we'll be staying. Tomorrow we'll start building a hut out of all this wreckage. Then some weaponry and a tool house. I've even collected some material we can make some new weapons from," she smiled as she gestured to the fallen Akogi.

Kirara purred and leaped out of Sango's arms. She wandered toward Rin and the little girl knelt down to pat her head. Rin picked up the little demon, "Can I play with her, Lady Sango?"

Kirara looked back at Sango, giving the okay, and Sango agreed. "I think she'd enjoy that."

Rin called for her other friend, "Come on, Jakken! Let's go pick some apples!" Jakken snorted, but he followed anyway as he rubbed a recently acquired bump on his head.

Sango was just now noticing it, and wondered how he got it. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, and then she remembered seeing him pick up a stone while she and Rin ate dinner. He and Jakken had wondered off, presumably in search of their own dinner, and Jakken had returned with a knot on his skull.

Sango held in a little chuckle at the realization. So, that was Sesshoumaru's punishment plan for Jakken. 'I bet he gets a new knot every time he annoys or disobeys Sesshoumaru.' She noticed then that he was looking at her, and the fact that they were now completely alone dawned on her fully.

Sesshoumaru's gaze was cool and empty as usual, and Sango was finding that she was becoming annoyed with that same, monotone gaze. She had to say something, "Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at her in response, waiting for her to continue. She did exactly that, "There is something I must know." Again he did not say a word, only allowed his eyes to urge her on. Sango inhaled as she approached him. She held his gaze as she knelt before him and reached out to touch the claw that dangled from the hilt of his Tensaiga.

He looked down at her with forced disgust and threatening eyes. They told her to back away before he struck her. She did not heed his silent warning and instead met his eyes with fiery eyes of her own, "Are you really just an empty shell, Sesshoumaru? Are you without or incapable of emotions other than anger or violence; cruelty or cold?"

His eyes widened slightly under angry, furrowed brows. He wasn't sure if he was angry, disgusted, surprised, or incredulous at her blunt question. He chose all four, but when he spoke, his voice conveyed nothing but a question, "An empty shell? What makes you think that question even merits an answer?" He had to find out more. What did she mean by this question? Why does she believe she, a human, has the right to question him in the first place.

Sango's look became even harder as she pressed on, "You accepted this gift from that little girl. Is she not your servant? A mere piece of your property? You didn't request her to make this for you, so why did you accept it? Any other demon lord would have cast it away, along with the one who gave it to them. Why did you not?"

He was silent. Instead of answering her he simply pushed her away and onto the ground, landing her flat on her back. He growled his reproach as he stood, "You will do well to learn your place, _human_." He turned to walk away, but Sango refused to leave it at that. She was tired of him and his arrogant demeanor. The way he thought he held supremacy over every other being infuriated her. Without thinking of any repercussions, Sango jumped up and ran toward him, grabbing his arm as she forcibly turned him to face her.

The glare he gave her was nothing short of hateful disgust. He grabbed her shirt by the collar, pulling him to her he raised his clawed hand to her face, threatening to unleash it's poison, "Give me a reason." His voice was a low growl that made Sango's legs shake, but if she were being threatened, then she might as well answer the challenge and give him what he wanted: a reason.

"You won't answer the question, because you can't! You're disgusted with the answer, aren't you? You're disgusted because you love that little girl and you protect her _and_ that little demon! You don't want to admit it, because it displays a weakness! It proves you have a heart!" Sango's voice was full of conviction and her words hit like a monsoon. "You think you're better than the rest of us because you can be cold and callous. You pride yourself in your ability to remain aloof and detached from any and all emotion."

Sesshoumaru's face shone nothing but disdain and he still held her by the collar of her kimono, his poisonous claws ready to do their damage. The power to end her human life, literally at his fingertips. He could kill her and it wouldn't matter that he didn't have a guard. He could handle his lands fine on his own-had been doing so for years. However, even though she had just given him good enough reason, the will to end her life was not there.

She spoke again, "You forget, Sesshoumaru. I have seen you suffer. I have seen you fall to your knees when literally gripped by the heart! I've seen you cry tears of not only pain, but of fear and love for you companions! Those flashbacks you had at the hands of Sorikata caused you pain, didn't they? You may act superior to humans, but you can feel pain just as we can! You have a heart just as we do! And you can love just the same! You're pride is based on nothing but falsities and lies that you've had to tell yourself! You can find other things to have pride in besides your ability to kill and shed blood! There is more to life than pain and death!"

He looked into her eyes. They were strong, challenging, and passionate. He looked into her brown, sierra eyes, and his anger and disgust dissipated. He knew that Sango saw it leave, and when it did, she was reaching up and moving his hand away from her face. She held it at their sides as she brought her other hand up to touch his cheek, "You needn't hate me, Sesshoumaru. I am not your enemy."

Still holding her gaze, he answered her question as if to defend himself, "Rin is different." He admitted it before pulling Sango closer to him, "Jakken is loyal." He wrapped his arm around her waist, "And you…" he wasn't sure about her.

Sango raised her head to meet his golden orbs. They were open to her, and she became lost in them. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were ensnared in a heated kiss. It was a display of their confused feelings toward one another. It was a display of all secrets, needs, and desires. It shook them both to the core. They felt their bodies lowering to the ground as they began to drown in the emotion of it.

Sango explored him with liberty as he did the same. She felt his mouth on her neck and his fangs nipping her gently. She ran her hands through his hair before gently tracing the outline of his ears, something he must of enjoyed, for he growled lightly as she did so. Her hands stroked his hair; his shoulders; his face; his neck. Sango worked around his armor and pressed her hands to his back as he continued to nuzzle her neck with his mouth.

Sesshoumaru realized how much he had yearned to taste her again. Her skin was soft and moist. She smelled of the wind and something feminine. Her human scent did nothing to turn him off, instead it only fueled his need to inhale her; to touch her; to taste her. He could hear her heart thrashing against her bosom, and he placed his ear against it. It was an action that caused the beating to intensify. He then kissed her there, between her breasts. Sango inhaled sharply and he felt her reaching for him.

She pulled him up to kiss his lips once more, but this time it was less needy and more passionate. Less angry and more gentle. Less confused and more intent.

The intensity of it, caused both of them to snap their eyes open. It was this kiss and the emotions portrayed in their eyes at that moment that caused them to put as much distance between them as possible.

Sesshoumaru lifted himself off of her and she quickly came to her feet as well. They eyed each other for many minutes before either of them spoke. Sesshoumaru broke the silence, "Kirara brought all of your provisions?"

Sango blinked, "Yes. We'll be starting tomorrow."

With a nod, Sesshoumaru turned and, casually as ever, retreated into the brush. Sango let out a breath and tried to shake the cold that now consumed her. She suddenly felt pained that he would be leaving her, but she knew it was for the best. This couldn't be allowed to happen. It was something both of them knew very well.

Ya'll had better be happy with this chapter. It's fourteen freaking pages long. I mean, whoa! That's a new record. I think after typing all of this, I deserve some reviews, so please take the time to sign in or email me a review. Please, it would really mean a lot to me.

Throes-throes of passion, lol. (Thanks for the correction-my bad). Heh heh.

Akogi-greed

Toukai-destruction

-Pammi


	18. A New Mystery To Solve

Well, I'm back with another chapter. I'm also back from Vacation in Virginia and it's also the end of college until August! So, my updates should be much more frequent. I've also started a new yahoo group. It's for aspiring artists who would like help with proofreading, error correction, and brainstorming-or writer's block. It's going to be a group of writers there to help one another with improving their writing skills. So, if you're interested you can email me from my profile or leave your email in your review, and I'll send you the link!

Um, I can't remember who said it, but about the whole Sesshoumaru and catching the scent and it all being over right then and there…well, things are a bit more complicated than animal instinct. Or, at least that's what I'm trying to make it out to be. Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly take a human because he hates them, right? So, he's using whatever reserve he has left not to fall like his father had. He's often chastised Inu Yasha for loving humans, so it would be really detrimental to his pride if he were to allow himself to be with a human in any way other than business-related. In other words, he's still trying to be an arrogant bastard, lol.

Also, Enkida, thanks for pointing that out. I've made the corrections to the last chapter, as well as some other typo corrections. Another bit of news, is that the block on anonymous reviews has been lifted. I changed my mind after discovering that I'm allowed to take out the trash by deleting cowardly, anonymous flames. So, everyone review and make me a happy writer!!

Chapter Eighteen: A New Mystery to Solve

The next day, things happened just as Sesshoumaru had told her. He and his comrades left, leaving Sango and Kirara in the village. The day was well over halfway through when Sango stopped to make something to eat. She and Kirara had been working non-stop since Sesshoumaru's departure. Sango had wanted to get as much done as possible, and they had managed to get quite a bit accomplished.

Akogi's remains had been exercised, most of the debris from the destroyed huts had been cleared, and they had begun repairs on two of the remaining usable cottages. Sango had picked a larger one for her and Kirara to stay in and a smaller one for a new tool shed.

Sango didn't plan to stay here forever, though. She had decided that. She would give this a try and if she didn't like it, then she would leave back to her village. After all, that was the place where all of her family was buried. It was where her brother was-on top of that hill. She let out a sigh. Sango had found that after having only repairs and rebuilding to occupy her mind, her thoughts often trailed back to her fallen family and friends. They often rested on her separation from a place that she probably should have returned to one last time before taking this job.

She felt guilty for not visiting the graves of her loved ones, but there had been no time. Sango had been in need of a path-of some direction. Then _he_ had found her and opened this new door, and she stepped through it. Her father had told her to live strong, and she would. She couldn't feel guilty about this. Sango knew she would return to her village.

Yet, it worried her that it might not be there when she did return. She had to find someway to make sure it stayed intact and unthreatened while she was away. Her head shot up when she thought of an idea. 'Inu Yasha and Kagome could check on it for me! I need to tell them how I am doing anyway!' Sango resolved with a smile as she called Kirara over to her side.

Her small friend gazed up at her with curious eyes, "Kirara, I need you to deliver a message to Kagome and Inu Yasha for me. I'll write it tonight, and you can take it tomorrow morning. Can you do that for me?"

Kirara nuzzled her palm in reply-a definite yes. Sango smiled down at her, "Finish your dinner, and I'll finish up tonight's tasks while you take a nap. It's a long way, and you'll need all your energy if you're to make it back by tomorrow night." Kirara gave no argument as she finished her dinner and then curled up in an almost instant sleep.

Sango felt better already as she finished up her meal. She walked over to their new cottage-a work in progress. She picked up her hammer and the nails and began to finish putting on the repaired door. This is where she had left off before beginning supper. After this she would tackle the windows, then she would write the letter to Inu Yasha and Kagome.

Sesshoumaru arrived at his destination late that night. Rin had fallen asleep and Jakken was already off of Ah and Un and heading toward a pretty good-sized, humble, but neatly kept cottage. It was ages and ages old and had been deserted during the end his father's reign. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and carried her toward into the old house. It had always served as a decent refuge, and he would be staying here for a little while before he went patrolling again.

It had never been his style to embellish in his rank. Sesshoumaru didn't have some castle hiding in his lands guarded by servants and decorated with fancy things. For starters, castles made one an easy target. Secondly, Sesshoumaru was never anywhere for too long. He may return to certain areas, but he'd never call them home. He was too busy patrolling and traveling to make anywhere his home.

Sure, he was Lord over the Western Lands, but that didn't mean he had to build a huge symbol to display that fact. He could preside over it without flaunting it. Sesshoumaru was many things, but a fool was not one of them. He had lived too long, and seen too many things. He knew better than to make himself be an easy target.

He shook his head. Sesshoumaru wondered the reason for it being so quiet in his lands. The North was known for being nefarious when it came to demons. Akogi should have only been one among many demons to show their face before Sango and himself made it to that village. He wondered if they were laying low for some reason. Or, it could be that perhaps they had sent a message with the slaying of Akogi. That was very possible, but still, something felt off.

He would have contemplated these possibilities further, but he was distracted when Rin let out a huge yawn, "Are we there yet?"

He held in a smile and forced his ever-present blank expression. "Yes," he replied as he set her down on her feet.

She smiled up at him before heading to the room she always slept in. She wanted to make sure everything was still there and then add a few of the treasures she had found on the last journey, such as three new shiny rocks and a dragon claw.

Sesshoumaru entered into his own room and slid the door shut. He walked over to the window and sat down on it's sill. He gazed up at the darkened sky, alit by the three-quarter moon and a blanket of stars, wondering if he had been wise to hire Sango on as a guard. When things did return to normal, and the demons began their mischief again, he was uncertain as to whether or not she would be able to prevail.

He shook his head. Why should he be worrying about such a thing? It was her choice to accept his offer, and she was only a human. It's not as though her life held much value in the scheme of things anyway. If he had led her to her death by bringing her here, it was not his concern.

Images of their encounters and the kisses they shared forced their way into his mind and he growled in protest. His brows furrowed in distaste. No, he did not care. They were empty kisses, only spurred by his curiosity and fueled by lust. Nothing more. He did not yearn for a human, especially not an exterminator.

It was late, and Sango began to write her letter:

Dear Kagome and Inu Yasha,

I know I told you I would be heading back home after we killed Sorikata, but there was a change of plans. I know this may come as a shock to both of you, so you may want to sit down. I am a guard for the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru and I crossed paths on my way home and he, for some reason, offered me a job as a guard for the Northern part of his lands. Please, don't be worried. I came here on my on decision, and so far he had not tried anything.

The real reason I'm writing, though, is to ask you two a favor. Could you please check on my village in my absence. Just to make sure that my family's and Kohaku's graves aren't disturbed. I would really appreciate it.

Thank you,

Sango

Deciding that was the best it was going to get, Sango rolled up the parchment and tied it in the center with a small, blue string. She had to get to bed right away if she were going to be able to get up early.

Next Morning

As the sun rose, so did Sango. She woke up Kirara with a plate of food, then sent her on her way to Kaede's village with the letter. After seeing her off, Sango picked up where she left off with the repairs. The windows were done, and the porch was rebuilt. All she really needed to do now were some minor repairs on the roof and of course, the interior of the old hut. If she kept it up, the place would be done in no time, and she could start building a place to house, build, and repair her weapons.

Picking up her tools, Sango headed to her new home and began her work. It was late in the afternoon when Kirara returned. Sango smiled as her friend landed at her feet. She was even more delighted when she saw that Kirara had returned with a letter from Inu Yasha and Kagome. She took it from Kirara's mouth and opened it immediately. She read it aloud to herself:

Dear Sango,

It's me, Kagome. Oh, Inu Yasha is here to and he says to tell you Hi and to ask you, "What the hell do you think you're doing-working for Sesshoumaru?"

Don't worry, I already told him to shut up, SIT down, and mind his own business. Although, I am curious too. You're a guard for the Western Lands? He didn't force you, did he? Because if he did, I'll shoot him with one of my arrows for you! Of course, since you said he didn't, I'll have to believe you.

About your village-of course we'll check on it for you. Inu Yasha is trying to bud in again. He says you should stop being lazy and check on it yourself. Don't worry, I told him to shut up, SIT down, and mind his own business again. I also told him, that if he doesn't do it, then I won't bring him anymore potato chips from my world.

Anyway, I was sooooo happy to hear from you! Maybe when you get a chance, you can come and visit us. I know it hasn't been that long, but ever since Miroku got married, the only person I've had to talk to is his bimbo wife, Moriana. Well, talk to you later. Write again soon.

Your Friends,

Kagome and Inu Yasha

P.S. Inu Yasha says to make sure you don't get on Sesshoumaru's bad side. He'd hate to have to scrape you off the ground. Don't worry, I told him to shut up, SIT down, and mind his own business.

Sango smiled as she folded up the letter and put it in her pocket, 'Some things never change,' she thought to herself. "Come on, Kirara, look what I've got finished." She led Kirara into the old hut and motioned toward the ceiling, "See? I've patched up those last few holes, and I've almost got it all cleared in here. If things keep going this quickly, we'll be able to call this place a home in no-"

She was cut off when she felt the ground began to shake. Kirara immediately transformed and Sango, without hesitation, leaped onto her back. They exited the hut quickly, and Kirara wasted no time in making becoming airborne. Sango looked down in dismay as the hut, along with all of her hard work, went down into rubble.

She quickly scanned the ground for demon activity. She looked to her left, then right. She almost missed it, but she looked back in time to see something moving underground. Quickly, Kirara swooped down, allowing Sango to grab her weapon and launch it toward the moving hump that was worming it's way under her now completely destroyed house.

When Hiraikotsu lodged itself firmly into the body of whatever it was that had been lurking underground, the fiend revealed itself as it's head crashed up through the ground. This creature resembled Akogi in more ways than one. The only difference was the eyes-they were solid black. Everything else was the same, even the neck. Sango let out a low grumble as she realized she'd have to behead this creature as well if she dared to kill it.

It began to attack her as Sango whispered instructions to Kirara. Kirara dodged each attempted blow a lot easier than Sango had when fighting Akogi. She wondered, as they swooped down and retrieved Hiraikotsu once again, if Jakken was for sure that all of Akogi's kind had been wiped out. For, if what she was thinking was correct, then this creature was no doubt one of his relatives.

Sango was literally knocked out of her thoughts when a surprise blow to the back of the head threw her from Kirara. She landed hard upon the ground, Kirara landing in front of her protectively moments afterward.

Sango pressed a hand to the back of her head as she stood up and jumped onto to Kirara once again, narrowly missing another attack. Kirara lifted them both into the air swiftly. Sango, pissed off about all her destroyed work on the hut, sent Hiraikotsu right at the demon's neck, severing it completely. When she and Kirara landed again, Sango walked over to the head and drove her sword straight through it-another savage act she had never committed. Sango didn't think about it though, as she decided then and there that she was going to exercise both of the demons' remains, skin them, and then ready the materials for weapon use.

'Didn't Akogi kill all of his kind? Why was this one spared? And what if there are more?' All these thoughts and questions rolled around in her head. She'd try to piece together this mystery while she worked. If she was still at a loss of knowledge, she would have to find Sesshoumaru. If there were more than just Akogi and this other one, how was she to know that all the Western Lands weren't swarming with them. How long before they went elsewhere?

Yay!!! Chapter 18!!!! Drop a review for me, okay? Oh, and I have I told you that I'm sorry it took so long?? Because I am…very, very sorry.

-Pammi


	19. The Prelude to A New Adventure

I'm not even going to attempt to explain all the delays with my updates. Just know that I'm trying.

Chapter Nineteen: The Prelude to Another Adventure

Three months passed and Sango had taken down at least six more of the Toukai (see chapter Seventeen if you don't remember-Akogi was a member of the Toukai). She had finally relocated to an area right outside of the old village. It was about a two mile hike from her new home to where she had been trying to rebuild.

She had given up on the old village after the first month, and by the end of the second month, she had finally finished building up her new home and weapon house. Sango was curious, however, to know the reasons for the demons staying in that particular area. It seemed that whenever there was a disturbance, it was in the same area as before.

It was all very confusing to Sango, especially since this race should have been extinct with the death of Akogi. It was this type of thinking that spurred Sango into pulling some of her best weapons off the wall. It was the reason she was packing her bags. It was this confusion, that was causing her to go to Sesshoumaru. That, and the spiritual shift in the air was doing little to calm her instincts. There was something going down, and Sango needed to find out what it was.

Besides, she had vowed to herself that if there were anymore disturbances like this, then she would alert him. It was time-probably past time-she did something about it. Besides, she needed answers. The whole thing was peculiar. Sango wondered if this was a test. After all, it had been Sesshoumaru's servant that had told her of the Toukai's extinction. Why had Sesshoumaru not told her himself? She knew he wasn't one to use deceit, but he had proven once before that he would allow Jakken to use it if necessary. So, why then, would it be so unbelievable that he would have Jakken lie for him?

Why would he do that though? What would be the point? The more Sango thought about it, the angrier she became. Had Sesshoumaru brought her out here simply to trick her? Had he thought that Akogi would do her in? He did seem awfully surprised that she survived, or was that shock at how quickly she had killed him?

No, he had stated that it was a test. 'Then just what in the hell is going on here?' Sango thought to herself as she mounted Kirara. Kirara let out a growl. Sango sighed, "I know. Sesshoumaru _isn't _going to be too pleased about this, but I don't see any other choice. He has to be alerted. We need to figure out what is going on here, Kirara. Don't you think it's just a little strange that he hasn't come _here_ yet. Shouldn't he be able to sense when there's something out of place in his territories?"

Kirara let out another, softer roar. Sango shook her head, "That's impossible. How could he not have known about these demons being on his land? It's been in his family for years, hasn't it? Didn't he inherit it from his father?" It hit Sango then, "Unless they were here before then too. But why are they choosing now, of all times, to resurface?"

Kirara gave an aggravated roar that simply stated, 'How the hell should I know?' Sango patted her between the ears, "Sorry. Guess I got carried away, but it's good that we're thinking of these questions now. We'll just have to remember them when we see Sesshoumaru."

It was after dark when Sango and Kirara spotted a large, humble cottage sitting amongst the trees. It was in a beautiful location, sitting there beside the stream, it's oak walls fitting in perfectly with the scenery. Sango was admiring the flowers that swayed slightly in the wind, when she spotted a young girl running around behind the house. Kirara was about to pass it up, when Sango abruptly sat up, "Kirara, that cottage down there! Doesn't that little girl look like Rin?"

Kirara looked and gave one nod before going down for a landing. When Sango hopped off her back, she had to take a breath. The view was all the more astounding up close. 'What a beautiful place,' she thought. It almost reminded her of home. It made her think of times from many years past-of a time when her only concerns were being a good sister and daughter. When playing had more meaning than fighting.

Sango was brought out of her reverie when the young girl which was, in fact, Rin, came bounding toward her. She knelt down with her arms open as Rin ran unhesitatingly into them, "Sango!! I missed you!!"

Sango smiled, "I missed you too, Rin. How have you been doing?"

"Very good. Lord Sesshoumaru said that we should be expecting you. He picked up your scent an hour ago," Rin informed. "He told me that I was to bring you to him as soon as you arrived."

"Well, then we better not keep him waiting, right?" Sango tried not to appear nervous.

Rin, being as perceptive as she was, "Don't worry. He's not in a bad mood today."

Sango held in a small laugh as she followed Rin inside the cottage, Kirara bringing up the rear. They were led through two, basically bare rooms, before finally reaching Sesshoumaru. He was sitting on a large window sill with one leg hanging down and touching the floor, while the other was propped up on the sill, holing his one arm. The moon outlined his features in a silver light as he stared out the open window with a concentrated gaze. Sango heard feet moving away from her, and turned just in time to see Rin carrying Kirara over her shoulder, shutting the door behind them while whispering something about playing outside with Jakken.

Sango began to smile, but it was cut short by a deep, rumbling voice behind her, "What brings you from your post, guard?"

Sango tensed at the way he called her guard. She hated his superiority complex, and although she had yelled at him for it before, it seemed as though it had gone in one ear and out the other. 'Grrr,' was all she could think as she spoke, "Listen, I'm not your faithful servant!" she delivered in an intense, but even voice as she spun on her heel to face him. "Yes, I work _for _you, but I will not kiss your feet, so you can drop the attitude!" It wasn't exactly the way she wanted to start things off, but she hated being treated like an insect.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, however, Sango cut him off, "I suppose you already know what brings me here, though. So I won't even bother in letting you waste words by asking me the reason I've come. There seems to be a problem with the demons you call the Toukai. They're not dead, and I'm not completely certain that you didn't already know that before hiring me. All I want to know, is why keep it from me? Why didn't you tell me the Northern border, specifically the area where I had planned to build a house, was infested with them?"

Sesshoumaru was now moving toward her. Sango could feel her throat going dry. She was face to face with him now, and she understood the real reason she was upset-she felt betrayed. She kept on going, however, as he continued to stalk toward her with that impassive expression, "I've killed _six_ total in the last three months alone. They're all exactly alike, except for some small differences like eye and skin color, but their basic physiology is the same. I've cleaned, skinned, and gutted enough of them to know at least this much-they are definitely the same race as Akogi. I just don't know how that's possible if they're all supposed to be extinct." Sango paused when he was standing right in front of her. Her next words were a bit shaky, and somewhat stuttered, "The only explanations I can think of, are that you're either still testing me, trying to get me killed, or you didn't know about them yourself. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, which is it?"

Sesshoumaru's placid gaze turned to one of malice, the intensity of it causing Sango to instinctively take a couple steps backward, "You have overstepped your boundaries with me, human. I am not my brother, and disrespect will not be tolerated. Furthermore, If I wanted you dead, you'll die by _my _hand-not that of some low-class oni."

Sango could feel her heartbeat racing, but she refused to let that fear manifest inside. She swallowed hard before regaining her ground and taking back those few steps she had forfeited earlier. This action caused Sesshoumaru to growl again as he raised his spread palm in her approaching direction, "You will not step up to me, human!"

Sango snapped, "Listen here, you big dog! I don't care if you're Lord of the Western Lands, or some brainless twit like your brother-bless his heart, but I've been through too much in my young life to allow you treat me like some invalid! I've come here to ask you about a very serious disturbance that is taking place on the Northern part of your land. All I want from you, is to be told the truth. I need more information about these creatures if I'm to exterminate them. Tell me what they are! Did you know about them?? Did you…" Sango trailed off when Sesshoumaru's gaze suddenly changed. He really didn't know anything.

In truth, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure which to do first. Back-hand her for her blatant disrespect or to answer her parade of questions. Not that he had a whole lot of answers. It was common knowledge in these parts that the Toukai had been extinct for several years. No doubt, this news would be heartbreaking for Jakken, considering he believed himself to be very knowledgeable in History and Mythology.

Sesshoumaru opted to get the questions out of the way first, as a method to tame his temper at this particular point. He took a breath and walked back over to the window, "No, I did not know that the North was infested with such a large populous of a supposedly extinct race of demons. I cannot tell you for sure what they are, because I myself have not yet seen them. However, if you have studied these creatures as thoroughly as you claim and found them to be of the same race as Akogi, then you are probably correct."

Sesshoumaru turned to face her. Her eyes were slightly widened, "Don't look so surprised. I did hire you for a reason."

"Yes, but shouldn't you have been able to sense a change within your territory?" Sango questioned.

Sesshoumaru let out a contemplative growl as he let his gaze return to the moon outside. A small breeze crept through the room, causing his hair to sway around him, "If there _had_ been a change, I would have sensed it. However, since I did not, I can only assume that these creatures have been here the entire time that I have presided over these lands. Now, for whatever reasons, they have finally chosen to resurface. A thought to be extinct race of demons, are now somehow revived. I do not have the answers you seek, but instead, many questions of my own."

Sango let out a sigh, "I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru glanced at her with curiosity. Sango took in a breath, "I accused you of something that you obviously had no knowledge of, and for that, I'm sorry. As for the rest of what I said, I will _not _apologize. So, if you wish to strike me down, this would be the opportune time. Just know that I won't go down without a fight."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he stalked toward her, "But you would go down-you know that. So, why is it then, that you constantly test my patience?"

"It is not my intention to test your patience, Sesshoumaru," Sango stated, not daring to back down.

Sesshoumaru raised his poisonous claws as Sango stood entranced by his golden gaze. Coming out of it, she watched him spread his palm from the corner of her eye. Suddenly frozen now, she closed her eyes, ready to taste the venom that would soon engulf her. Instead however, she only felt a light touch to the side of her face and her bangs being tucked behind her ear, then nothing, "I will not kill you tonight. Your apology is accepted, however, you would do well to practice holding your tongue. I have already been far too lenient with you."

All Sango could do was nod her head. He had just touched her, hadn't he? It was gentle as well. Taking a deep breath, she changed the subject to the new found problem, "We should try to figure what is going on here. Have you felt the shift?"

"Mmm…," he acknowledged both statements. "You said you've taken down at least six in the last three months?"

"Yes, but-"

"Sango," Her name rolled from his tongue before he had time to stop it.

Sango's heartbeat quickened a bit at hearing him say her name without it being laced in contempt, and she prayed that he hadn't noticed. She knew he had to of though, and that fact scared her. She only hoped he didn't think anything of it. 'Why isn't he saying anything…'

"Why is it that you waited so long to come to me with this information?" He should have been alerted to this immediately-not three months later.

"I wasn't sure of anything, and I was so busy building my hut and weaponry, that I didn't notice the time passing. It wasn't until the day before yesterday that I had time to take all of this into consideration. It was then that I decided to inform you. Besides, I thought that if there were anything unnatural happening, _you_ would be the one to alert me," Sango tried to defend her actions. Sure, they were partially true, but Sango had also been a little apprehensive about seeing him again.

The brief interludes they had shared along the journey north were still very fresh in her mind. Her emotions and confusion were all still very present in her heart as well. Seeing him now and being this close to him only further fueled their manifestation. Sango hoped he couldn't see the blush that was surely creeping onto her features.

"Are you sick?" he could feel warmth radiating from her, "Do you have a fever?"

Sango swallowed hard, "I must be feeling a little tired that's all. We didn't stop on the way over here, and I've been keeping a steady watch on the activities at my post."

"Humph," Sesshoumaru breathed, "You and your friend will stay here. We'll finish talking about this tomorrow on the way."

Sango was visibly confused, "On the way to where?"

"We're going to be consulting one of my father's old friends, Bokusenou," Sesshoumaru paused as he headed for the door, "You can sleep in here. When you awake, I will expect you to be at one hundred percent."

"Yes," Sango agreed. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her over his shoulder, "For what?"

"For not killing me earlier when you had the chance," Sango stated aloud. What she did not say to him, however was, 'Thank you for giving me direction, for giving me a place to stay, and a chance at finding my purpose.' Although there were certain aspects of Sesshoumaru's character that she despised, his sense of honor was most admirable. He may seem merciless and cold, but it was true that he had shown great patience with her, and it was that fact that led her to believe there was more to him than he let show through.

Sesshoumaru left the room without another word. The chill from the open window now completely consumed her body, seeping into her very bones. She shivered as she reached the window and shut it. She then moved to the corner to the right of the window and curled up into a ball. She was almost asleep when she heard the door slide open.

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorframe. Rin was beside him, holding two blankets and a pillow. She crept over to where Sango lay, keeping a half-slit gaze on Sesshoumaru. Their eyes held contact for many moments until Rin finally made over to where Sango lay, and pat her on the shoulder.

"Sango?" Rin's little voice sounded quietly beside her.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru had me bring these for you so that you wouldn't be cold," Rin was too outspoken for her own good. "Jakken complained that he could hear your teeth chattering from his bed, but I think he was exaggerating because we all know that he doesn't hear that well. Not as good as Lord Sesshoumaru, anyway."

Sango smiled softly at the child as she sat up and accepted the blankets and pillow, "Thank you, Rin," She looked up to see Sesshoumaru and thank him as well, but he was already gone. She returned her attention to Rin, "I'll see you in the morning?"

Rin nodded her head, "Yes. Are you excited?"

"I don't know. Should I be?"

"Well, I am. We're going to be seeing the talking tree again," Rin smiled, "but I have to get to bed now or I'll get in trouble. Lord Sesshoumaru told me to bring you the blankets, then go to bed. He doesn't like it when I disobey him."

"Well, I don't want you to get into trouble, so you had best be on your way," Sango urged, "Good night, Rin."

"Good night, Sango," Rin whispered on her way out of the room. She closed the door behind her, flashing a smile at Sesshoumaru-who was leaned up against the wall-on her way to her own bed.

Late the next morning, Sesshoumaru headed toward the room in which Sango had been allowed to sleep. Everyone else was already up and getting ready, even Kirara who was nefarious when it came to sleeping in. Sesshoumaru opened the door to find her sound asleep in the corner of the room, wrapped up in her blankets like a caterpillar in a cocoon. He actually smiled at the sight, but shook it off just as quickly as it had appeared.

He walked over to her sleeping form, "Get up. It's almost time to leave."

Sango didn't budge though, as she was exhausted and this was the best sleep she'd had since before Naraku. Sesshoumaru tried to wake her three more times before picking her up and carrying her to Ah and Un. 'Humans…' he thought, 'Their bodies exhaust far too easily. It's a wonder she's lasted _this_ long.'

Okay, sorry about the delay in my updating. I am a very busy person nowadays, but don't worry. I've got some pretty awesome ideas floating around for this one. The shit's about to hit the fan, and we're going to be having a whole new adventure which will ultimately lead to the end, but that's okay. That won't happen for several chapters to come, so no worries. Please review.

Also, I apologize for this only being eight pages, but I'm just so tired right now. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

-Pammi


	20. K I S S I N G

Hey everyone. I'm finally back, and I'm really sorry this took so long. I've got two jobs and school is about to start. I'm really never home anymore, lol. Please review and show me that you like the chapter…or don't like the chapter…whatever. I just love to hear what ya'll have to say.

Oh, and can someone tell me what is up with all the fucking blue highlighted words?? I really don't appreciate that…Someone clue me in please.

Chapter Twenty: Sango and Sesshoumaru K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Or, Consumed by the Enchanted Spring.

It was three days later when they finally made it to Bokusenou. Sango was only a little shocked at seeing a talking tree. She had learned on the way over here, after she woke up on the first day of the journey, that it was from this tree's wood that the sheathes for the great swords had been made.

She had been more surprised, however, when she discovered that she was riding Ah and Un with no memory of having gotten on. She remembered being carried, and later she realized that Sesshoumaru must have put her there himself. She had sat in front of him the entire day. In that time she had thought up ways to keep her distracted from the closeness.

She could have rode on Kirara, but she looked so peaceful sleeping in Rin's arms that Sango didn't have the heart to wake her. Besides, Kirara had been working very hard lately just like herself, so she deserved a good day's rest. Sesshoumaru had been silent throughout most of the journey. He barely even looked in Sango's direction. It was as if he were making it a mission to avoid her.

Not that she minded, of course. They were on official business and Sango remembered quite clearly what happened the last time they were alone together in the woods. It had been anything _but_ business, that was for sure. Taking a breath, Sango brought herself back to reality.

She realized that Sesshoumaru had stopped walking, and they were now facing a very old looking tree. Sango kept herself from jumping when the tree revealed it's face to them. "Lord Sesshoumaru…What brings you here?"

Sesshoumaru gazed intently at Bokusenou, "There is something troubling me about the northern borders of my land." He paused an snuck a glance at Sango, "There are reports of Toukai terrorizing the area-a race of demons that has long been believed dead."

Bokusenou sighed, "Yes, this is true. It was one of their own kind, Akogi, but he has been killed, has he not?"

"Yes. It is true that he had been dead for months now," Sesshoumaru assured. "This is the reason for my concern. How can a dead race continue to terrorize. Have I been deceived?"

"It is possible that your father concealed for some reason. It is also possible that they concealed themselves. I do not have the answers you are looking for."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows, 'Damn it,' he thought to himself. 'What is going on?' He was brought out of his thoughts when Bokusenou spoke again, "If you need answers…why not ask the creatures?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. They aren't the most intelligent demons…"

"No…Oni like that never are. Sorry I can not be of more help, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded his response as he turned to face the others, "We're leaving." He knew Bokusenou was hiding something, but he failed to see the half-smile planted on the face of the old tree. It was true that he didn't know the whole truth, but he did know a little bit. Bokusenou knew why the Toukai were here-why they were summoned here by Sesshoumaru's father, but unless he wanted to jeopardize everything, he couldn't tell Sesshoumaru.

The reason being, that the young Lord would be sure to try and prevent it from happening. As if he had a choice…still, it's annoying to watch a destiny be delayed by stubbornness. Letting out a sigh, Bokusenou watched them leave, observing the distance Sesshoumaru put between himself and the exterminator, "He'll figure it out sooner or later…'

xoxoxoxoxo

Sango stretched out against a large tree, "Well, that was almost pointless…"

Sesshoumaru's gaze was placid, as usual, "Not entirely."

"So you think so too," Sango leaned forward. Sesshoumaru gave her a confused look, "You know…that he's hiding something."

He let out a sigh, "Possibly. He's a wisdom tree, though. So, if he were hiding something it's because he thinks it's for the best that he does so."

"I see," Sango paused then spoke about another issue that had been plaguing her, "Are we actually going to attempt to question the Toukai?"

Sesshoumaru met her gaze, "We are heading North, yes."

"And you think they'll actually give us a straight answer?"

"They will answer me correctly, or I really will kill them all."

Sango raised an eyebrow, "And what _is_ the correct answer?"

"The truth," Sesshoumaru answered flatly. Sango was about to open her mouth to ask another question, but he cut her off, "If that is another question, then you had better think twice. You have tried my patience enough this week. Do not push it."

Sango shut her mouth then stood up, "Fine. Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." She turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction-hell any direction to get away from him. A few minutes later, she found herself walking right into a stream. When her feet came in contact with the water she snapped back to reality.

She took a quick glimpse to see that she hadn't been followed and the she was alone. She followed the stream until she found what she was looking for: a spring. With a smile, she kicked off her sandals and took off her kimono. It was time to relax. She had been so tense around Sesshoumaru lately that her entire body was wracked with frustration. Tonight had been the first time that he had actually spoken more than two words to her in a setting-like she cared.

She shook her head. The problem was, that he was a cruel, careless bastard. The _problem_ was his attitude and hostility. Sango let out a sigh as she sat on the floor of the spring. The real problem, was that she _did_ care. Her head became a bit cloudy as she thought. She cared too much and thought of him too fondly.

Every time she talked to him, looked at him, got close to him, or even thought about him, her heartbeat quickened tenfold. Her blood surged forth in her veins and her entire body awoke to some unknown need. Sango let out a low moan of inner anguish as she raked her hands over her face. What was she thinking? It had to be the heat.

Deciding that was the problem, Sango made her way back to shore. She had gone into relax, but instead, she had ended up three times as tense and more frustrated than she had ever been. The best remedy, she declared, was to just avoid him at all costs when they weren't fighting off any demons. Sango was halfway out of the spring when she spotted him. Her eyes widened and her arms immediately flew up to cover her breasts, "What the hell are you doing??"

Sesshoumaru hadn't even noticed she was there. He had simply come down to think, "I didn't know you were-"

"How long have you been standing there!!" Sango demanded.

"I didn't see you-"

"I know your brother can be a pervert sometimes, but you're-" Sango was cut off when suddenly he was right beside her with his hand covering her mouth.

"I did not come here to spy on some human. I simply came here to think for awhile," he rumbled into her ear.

Sango could feel her legs going weak, and only hoped that he wouldn't notice if she fell. Her eyes were closed as he continued to stand closely behind her with his hand covering her lips. 'I have to move…' Sango tried to tell herself. It was the only thought of escape she had as a pleasant scent filled her nostrils. It was unlike anything she had ever smelt before and she closed her eyes as she leaned back against Sesshoumaru.

Sango let her arms drop to her sides as she continued to be lost in the fragrance. Sesshoumaru's own will was fading as he allowed his arm to drop as well. Sango slowly lifted her eyelids as she took in a deep breath. She turned to face the demon behind her. Sesshoumaru was more affected than she was, as his sense of smell was stronger than her own.

She looked up to see his eyes clouded with something she couldn't quite name. She suddenly felt motivated to touch him, and she did so. Reaching out, she allowed her hand to rest on his lower abdomen. She had seen him undo his armor several times, and with her other hand, she unclipped it and it fell into the water. Sesshoumaru remained unmoving.

Sango moved her hands up down his abdomen and chest, but it wasn't good enough. She longed to do more. She couldn't control herself as she moved them to explore the inside of his kimono. She could feel his skin. It was strong, but soft to the touch. Underneath it lie a wall of muscle. It was this action that finally gained a reaction from him.

No longer able to resist, Sesshoumaru pulled Sango to him with extreme force. He bent forward and savagely kissed, nipped, and nibbled at the nape of her neck. He kept thinking that this was wrong. She was below him-nothing more than a pathetic human, but he couldn't control himself. Sango's thoughts were similar to his. There was something strange going on, and neither of them were in control of their actions any longer.

Sango could feel and see herself doing these things-desperately touching him and kissing him-but it was as if she were on the outside looking in. For Sesshoumaru, the sensation was the same. Their desires were being acted upon, but not by their own free will. Something else was pulling the strings. They both realized this, and before they allowed it to go any farther, they realized they needed to put a stop to it.

Through kisses, they tried to speak, "Sesshoumaru? What is going on? I can't control myself."

"We've been enchanted. We must try to resist and move to shore."

"Why is this even happening? I thought you scouted the area?"

Sesshoumaru growled into the nape of her neck, "I did. An enchanted spring is easy to over look."

"An enchanted spring?" Sango's confused eyes me his. It was a look on her that, for some reason-one that he was going to blame on the enchantment-made him want her even more. Instead, Sesshoumaru looked away and tried to explain as they both tried to slowly make their way out of the spring.

"An enchanted spring occurs when, not necessarily evil beings, but mischievous beings cast a spell on a certain location. Most of them do it for entertainment or just to meddle in the lives of others. It doesn't have to be a spring-" Sesshoumaru was interrupted when Sango's mouth began tracing kisses on his neck as her hands stroked his chest. He let out a low growl-she was making this extremely difficult.

"I'm sorry. It's getting harder and harder to resist as we get closer to the shore," Sango tried to explain against his chest.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and let out a sigh. The urge to take her was stronger than ever, but he had to resist. Too many things depended on him resisting this sinister urge. He had to fight it, "Don't worry about it, just keep moving."

"What were you saying before? Maybe if you keep talking, it will help me to focus."

He doubted that. If it were true, then she wouldn't have started in again. However, it seemed that talking did help _him_ to focus so he continued, "I was saying, that springs aren't the only places that can be enchanted. There are certain areas in forests, valleys, rivers…" Sesshoumaru continued to list the different areas where enchantment was possible.

"So…any two beings can be enchanted?" Sango asked as they waded closer. "Even complete strangers?"

Because Sesshoumaru was so focused on getting the hell out of the damn enchanted spring, he neglected to edit the truth of his answer, "No. Typically, the enchanted individuals have to each harbor _some _original attraction to one another."

Sango's eyes widened, "It's based on mutual attraction? Then, that would mean…that we-" Sango was interrupted when she felt herself being shoved abruptly out of the spring and onto dry ground.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the spring himself and soon loomed over her, "It means nothing."

"But it bases it on mutual-"

"It means nothing. An enchantment can build itself off the smallest of attractions," Sesshoumaru's voice was icy cold.

Sango's eyes fell as her bangs hid them from his view, "I see. So…even mutual respect could trigger the enchantment to take effect?"

Sesshoumaru was already turning to leave, "That's correct. Now, I suggest you get some rest. We leave at dawn."

Sango watched him fade away as she fought the oncoming tears. When she was sure he was far enough away, she let them flow freely. She was such a fool. It was her that had provoked him, and it was her doing that they both acted like such fools. His attraction may be based on respect, but her own was so much more than that.

Over the course of time, Sango had come to respect Sesshoumaru, yes, but she had grown quite attracted to him as well. She found herself thinking and dreaming of him often. She lusted for him, it was true, but that wasn't all. The sad truth was…Sango wanted more from him than he could give or offer.

Sango had his respect, but she wanted more. She wanted his trust, his interest, and friendship. She always felt so bewildered by his constant placid emotional mask. He remained a mystery, one that she desperately sought to solve. Sango wanted many things but above all else, it was his friendship she longed for.

At least, that's what she _wanted_ to believe.

xoxoxoxoxox

Sorry it took so long. I've been working on it for a while. Please drop me a review.

-Pammi


	21. Undeniable Truths

And now…it's time for another update. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well. Happy reading, and please remember to drop a review when you're finished.

Chapter Twenty-One: Undeniable Truths

Sesshoumaru looked upon Rin one more time before she and Jakken were completely out of sight. They were very close to their destination, and he had made the decision that a confrontation with the Toukai was too dangerous a place for Rin. So, he decided to deposit them at a safer location a few hours from the destination. Kirara was left to guard them as Sesshoumaru and Sango rode away into the sky with Ah and Un.

It was early, and Sango fought the urge to look over at Sesshoumaru. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was ashamed of her behavior at the spring. She didn't dare bring it up…hell…she didn't dare look at him. She felt so…confused. Last night, Sango had felt something-'No!' she berated herself, 'It was just the enchantment and nothing more.'

'Besides…even if it wasn't the spring or the enchantment, Sesshoumaru could never be with me, nor I with him. He's one of _them_. _A demon._' He was ruthless and cold. He could never experience any feelings of love or kindness and therefore could never express them. All he can do is hate and destroy. She told herself these things over and over again. However, for as much she told herself that he could convey naught but hate, she could find no explanation for his tolerance of Rin.

Sesshoumaru snuck a glance over at Sango. She looked deep in thought, and though he was not a mind-reader, he could tell she was thinking about the previous night. He let out a silent sigh as they continued to near their destination. He tried to shake the sudden urge to break the ice between them. Instead, he opted to refocus his attention to the passing ground beneath them. He reminded himself that he owed her nothing.

Hell, even the respect he held for her was something that he told himself he didn't _have _to give her. Sure, she fought well, but who wouldn't under certain conditions? He had nothing to be ashamed of, and as if to prove it to himself he glanced at her again through the corner of his eye. Almost immediately he was reminded of the desire he held for her. He could see her as she was the night before. He could have taken her and ignored the fact that it was an enchantment. Why hadn't he taken advantage of the situation and rid himself of this need?

He was a demon lord god damn it. He didn't have to pussy foot around his desires. Then, like a slap in the face, his father's image sprang into his mind. He remembered the way his father pampered that human whore that gave birth to his half-demon brother, Inu Yasha. It was his father's desires-the same desires, he told himself, that fueled Sesshoumaru's own thoughts toward Sango-that had tainted the blood of their clan. It was the desire for a human woman. That was the desire that was the sole responsibility for his father's growing weakness and ultimately his demise.

With a low growl that sent chills down Sango's spine, Sesshoumaru forced the thoughts from his mind. He could feel her curious eyes on him, and he hated her for it. It was none of her business. Who did she think she was anyway? Looking at him boldly? Questioning _him_? All of Sesshoumaru's hate boiled to the surface, and as it did he turned his gaze to meet her eyes. For once, he didn't even try to guise his emotions. He just let them flow from his soul into her. It was such a strong wave of hatred, that it took Sango's breath away.

Sango quickly looked away, and then down at the ground. What had that been all about? Why did he look at her in such a way? Did she truly disgust him that much? Shaking her head, Sango looked down at the terrain beneath them. She cleared her throat, trying to recover from the death glare she had just received, "We're almost there-"

"I know where we are," he snapped at her before guiding Ah and Un toward the ground. They descended to the ground without another exchange of words. Sango followed him as he led them toward the village that Sango had tried to repair several times. She could see her hut on the other side of the clearing and she let out a sigh, "I should have never come here." She hadn't meant to say it aloud, but she had…and Sesshoumaru had heard it very clearly.

He turned to face her. He could see the fatigue that outlined every inch of her being. She had looked refreshed that morning, but as they rode over here, he sensed the tension taking over again. He forced down an emotion that could have been regret or remorse, and replaced it with disdain, "No. No, you shouldn't have. I should have never put my faith in a human-A female human no less-to keep my lands clean."

Sango's eyes met his, and impending tears weren't the only thing they were full of. There was anger, annoyance, a twinge of fear, doubt, confusion…and finally defeat. Before she could open her mouth to speak whatever it was she was thinking, the ground began to shake. Sango was used to it, so it didn't phase her as badly as it had the first time.

She watched as three Toukai dove in and out of the ground in a familiar pattern. There were so many things she didn't understand about these demons. Where did they come from? Why were they here and not dead? Why do they always go in that same damn pattern? And why the hell do they always wait for the attack before attempting to strike? And when they did finally connect with a blow, why wasn't she killed? It infuriated her to no end. These creatures seemed to be looking for a world of hurt. Why wouldn't they just go away?

Sango was jerked out of her thoughts when Sesshoumaru suddenly sprang from her side and jumped in the middle of the Toukai's circular pattern. The creatures stopped what they were doing and looked down at the being below them. Sesshoumaru looked upon them with a stern glare, "Who are you? Why is your kind here?"

The largest demon of the three spoke out in a slow, deep, booming voice, "Do you not remember us, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What are you talking about. I had only heard stories of your kind when I was child. It was only months ago, when we killed Akogi, that I had ever laid eyes upon your kind. Tell me, you are part of the Toukai, are you not?"

"Yes. We are. However, you seem to mistake us. It is true that Akogi was evil, and if you had not killed him, we surely would have."

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed, "You have not answered my questions." Sango looked on from where she stood. She was amazed that even though these creatures were many times larger than Sesshoumaru, they still seemed so inferior and they paled greatly in comparison to his presence.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we were put here years ago by your father as hired guards," the larger demon began.

"Hired guards? To protect the land? If that is so, then why do you continuously burden the land with your presence?" Sesshoumaru was getting a little more than agitated.

"We were not hired to guard the lands, but something your father valued far more than the land. After this precious thing was lost and your father died shortly afterward, we were no longer needed and thus we receded into the earth once again. It is there that we hibernated until we were needed again."

"Needed again?" Sesshoumaru didn't recall needing some huge demons tearing the hell out of his Northern borders.

"Yes. You need us. There is something precious that you wish to protect, is there not? We could hear your thoughts in our sleep."

"And what thoughts were those?" he challenged.

"Come…you mean to say you haven't figured it out yet?" The demon shook his head, "If that is the case, then there is nothing more that I can say to you. You must find the answers you seek on your own. I cannot help you if you constantly refuse to see the truth." And with that, the demons went back underground.

Sesshoumaru had opted not to gut them for only one reason: they were hiding something from him. If he wiped them out, then he'd never find out what it was. No, he'd have to devise some sort of plan to get them to talk. Something they said plagued his mind…what had been so valuable to his father that he'd bring such demons here to protect it? What was it that his father could not protect himself?

What they mean by needing them again? What truth? '_I_ protect _nothing_.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was late that night by the time they had retrieved Rin and Jakken. Sango was silent as she and Kirara glided gracefully through the air. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jakken rode slightly above them atop Ah and Un. Neither Sango nor Sesshoumaru discussed what had taken place at the village nor had they discussed the spring. There seemed to be a peaceful blanket covering the atmosphere as they journeyed back toward the East, but underneath that blanket there was an emotional storm brewing.

It was a cold and quiet night. The moon was absorbed by the clouds, and Rin had fallen asleep at the end of Sesshoumaru's pelt-something he pretended not to notice. For, if it were thought that he intentionally allowed her to sleep there, then it would be considered a weakness. Of course, he _did_ allow her to sleep there, and truth be told, he felt soothed in knowing that she was there.

He knew how swiftly human children grew, and he didn't take this time for granted. Rin was in his heart, and although he made it seem for such a thing to be infeasible, it was true. Sesshoumaru loved Rin like a father loves his daughter. It was strange how realizations such as this came so suddenly and at the most awkward of times. He knew it had something to do with his conversation with the apparent leader of the Toukai earlier that day. Sighing, Sesshoumaru snuck a glance toward Rin and had to hide his surprise at seeing her large brown eyes smiling back at him. His eyes softened a bit as he stifled a smile. Was she what he longed to protect?

Sango had only wished to steel a glance at the peeping moon, but her gaze was unavoidably stolen by Sesshoumaru. Her eyes were wide as she observed the scene above her. Sesshoumaru looked almost serene as he gazed upon his small servant. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes. He _was_ soft for the girl. Oh, he'd never admit it, but after seeing this, Sango would never have a need to ask. She turned her gaze away swiftly before he could catch her.

The image, however, was forever imprinted in her mind. How much love she saw in his eyes just now. Not the love a man holds for a woman, but that of a different kind. Sesshoumaru loved Rin as his own child. She smiled at that idea, for the thought of him ever opening his heart and allowing it to love someone just seemed so impossible. And to think that after all those icy glares and cool, demeaning words, that look in his eyes was all it took for her to forgive him.

Sure, it might not matter to him, but it made Sango want to understand him all the more. While that made her more determined to know him, it did not explain the reasons for which she felt the initial desire. Sango was uncertain as to what drove her to this madness-this need to understand and solve him. Thoughts of the past few months ran through her mind as if she were watching someone else's life. She saw images of Sesshoumaru leaned up against a tree as she placed a delicate kiss upon his cold lips and then being pushed away and onto the ground, but before she hit the dirt, there was another flash and she was pushed up against a tree.

She could see Sesshoumaru kissing her, and she could see herself returning those kisses. She watched her hands desperately explore him. Then another flash took her to the previous night in the enchanted spring. Her desires weighed heavily on her heart, and she found herself unable to bear anymore of the memories. She quickly opened her eyes. She was surprised to find that her vision was blurred. Blinking, she felt the hot tears run down her face.

Ashamed, she again buried her face in Kirara's mane. Her beloved friend sent a comforting nudge in her direction, to which Sango replied to by stroking Kirara gently on the back of the neck. She dared to close her eyes again, expecting to once again be faced with the same antagonizing visions. This time however, her visions were not of the passion she had shared with the Lord of the Western Lands.

This time, it was of the battle with Naraku. She saw herself being struck with the arrow and felt herself falling…falling and landing painfully beside her brother's limp body. She saw the tears streaming down her own face. They were tears of failure and pain. She forced herself to roll over onto her side so she could see.

Sango watched clearly for the first time, what happened that day. The fog that covered the memory of those events was finally settling, and Sango was finally seeing what truly happened. She closed her eyes tighter, trying to focus on the events that flashed in her mind.

She could see Inu Yasha's final blow to Naraku, sending the bastard straight to hell. Sango watched as Kagome ran to embrace him, as he was on his knees with fatigue and injury. Miroku was cradling and injured Shippou to his own mangled form, she wasn't sure if he even noticed when the wind tunnel closed. Through her bloodied eyes she watched as a figure approached her and knelt before her. The image was still blurred, but little by little she began to recognize it as somewhat familiar. She wasn't afraid. In fact, she could actually feel her muscles relaxing at the presence before her.

Sango concentrated harder as her body was picked up from the ruthless floor of the earth. In her mind, she opened her eyes and saw a large, green dragon's arm. It didn't frighten her, however, and she weakly moved her head to see what was carrying her. As a result, her gaze was met by two golden orbs. They regarded her genuinely and surprisingly, without contempt. She opened her mouth as if to speak his name, but she could not find her voice or the strength to utter any words. Instead, all she could do was think it, 'Sesshoumaru…'

Sango snapped her eyes open as she shot up from her leaning position. She gasped as she felt herself and Kirara descending. They were at Sesshoumaru's cottage. Sango was still trying to regain her bearings as they landed, but she ultimately failed and when Kirara did touch down, Sango rolled right off and onto the ground. Sesshoumaru regarded her strangely, "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing. I'm just tired," her voice was small as the tears gathered in her eyes. She was thankful that he wasn't looking at her. She patted Kirara on the back, sending her ahead so she could rest.

Sesshoumaru continued on toward the cottage, Rin and Jakken running ahead to turn in. He stopped short outside the steps that led up to the porch and looked back at Sango, "You may sleep here until I figure out a way to get the Toukai to talk. Either that, or you may return to your home outside of my borders."

Sango's eyes widened as she hurried up beside him, "Are you saying you want me to leave? You no longer wish to have me as a guard?" She didn't understand why she would feel hurt if he agreed, but she knew she would.

Sesshoumaru turned to her with cold eyes, "You should have never come here in the first place. Isn't that what you were saying earlier today?"

"I-" Sango fought the oncoming tears, "I was distraught over last night!" There-she had said it.

Sesshoumaru went stiff, "It was just an enchanted-"

"An enchanted spring! Yes, I know that! But it still happened and it was in my mind, don't you see?" She paused to think of her next words, "Sesshoumaru, it will be in my mind until the day I die. My father told me that the most dangerous demons-the ones to fear the most-were ones like you. I was born to hate and to kill your kind! For me to feel something like I did last night toward you is-is an abomination to my beliefs-to everything I have ever known!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. How was it that her thoughts were the exact mimic of his own. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off.

"And yet…" her voice was soft, "As much as an abomination as it is…" she took a step closer to him, "There is nothing I want more." As soon as she said it she looked away in shock and in shame at having admitted it. Why was she doing this to herself? He was silent, "Have you nothing to say?" she whispered, "Will you not at least strike me?" She would much rather be slapped in the face and cursed than to have him be silent and unfaltering.

Sesshoumaru fought a mental battle. It was true that his thoughts were the same as hers, only from his point of view-the point of view of the 'most dangerous' type of demon. He had always held a high disregard for humans, but after his father abandoned him for Inu Yasha's human mother, Sesshoumaru had begun to hate them with a most intense passion. He had vowed that he would never be weak like his father. He would never care for or love any human-especially a woman.

A picture of Rin flashed through his mind, and he realized a truth. He had already broken both of his vows. He cared for Rin and he loved her-that much he already admitted to himself this evening. Hell, he had known it from the moment Sorikata had taken her that he must get her back, for he could not continue on without her. Rin had conquered him and his personal vows, and even if he tried, he could never hate her. Is this how it was now with _this_ woman before him? Did he seek to protect Rin as well as Sango?

Sesshoumaru took a step toward Sango, "I cannot strike you, Sango."

She looked up, confused, "What-why?" She searched his eyes for an answer.

"You are not solely to blame," Sesshoumaru admitted. "My desire was with me last night as well."

Sango shook her head, "The only thing you felt was the respect you held for me-"

"No," he stopped her, "Did your father not also tell you that demons of my nature do not hesitate to tell a lie when they have to?"

"What?" Sango's eyes wavered.

"I lied about the spring. An enchanted spring only affects those who are too stubborn to admit their feelings and desire." Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, "From the moment I stepped into the water, I knew it was enchanted, but I wanted you. Then to find that you desired me as well…it was that much harder for me to find the inclination to get us out of the water."

"Sesshoumaru…I thought you hated me because I was human. I just thought you were doing with me-"

"Our thoughts on the matter are similar, Sango. The only differences are the reasons we hate each other's kind. But when it comes to you, I cannot deny…that I too long for nothing else," his eyes were intense-on fire even.

Her heartbeat quickened. Was he telling her that he-no. It couldn't be…could it? Did he truly want her just as badly as she wanted him? Had they both been denying the truth? She opened her mouth as he took yet another step toward her, "Sesshoumaru, tell me," her voice was uneven as her eyes welled up with tears, "Was it you? Did you carry me away from the field that day?"

Sesshoumaru looked upon her solemnly, "Let me ask you a question first." He paused as he reached out to touch her hair, "Do really regret coming here? Do you wish to leave?"

Sango took in a breath, and this time it was her turn to take a step closer to him, closing the space between them, "No. I regret nothing about my decision. Please do not send me away."

Bending toward her, Sesshoumaru whispered his answer, "Yes, Sango, it was I who carried you that day. I could not understand why at the time, but I think I do now."

Their lips brushed together for a brief moment, "Why Sesshoumaru?"

He had her in a full embrace as his voice rumbled his reply into her ear, "There is something that draws me to you, Sango. Some odd desire to be near you. Leaving you in the North to fend for yourself was a test I had to put myself through. Truth be told, if you hadn't have come back to tell me of the Toukai-I would have come to you." Sesshoumaru inhaled her scent-something he should not have done, but he fought the urge and continued on, "I need you to…stay. Stay with me, Sango."

Sango's eyelids drifted shut as she succumbed to the warmth that surrounded her, "I-I-Yes. I will stay with you, Sesshoumaru."

At her admission, Sesshoumaru seized her neck with passionate kisses. There was no enchantment telling him to kiss her, hold her, or touch her. He did so of his own free will with only his need to be near her. All his memories with her flooded his mind. In nearly all of them he had seen her in some disdainful manner, but now that he re-evaluated each moment…he saw her in a completely different light.

His disregard was replaced with care. His need to distance himself from her was replaced with his need to be near her. His initial desire to kill her was replaced with the desire to protect her-to keep her alive as long as possible. And alas, his hatred was replaced with his love for her. He loved her, and it was clear to him as held her there amidst the darkness and the wind. "Sango…" he had remembered the way he had treated her, "I'm sorry." It was the easiest an apology had ever come from him.

Sango knew what he was apologizing for, and she kissed him gently on the lips before meeting his eyes, "Sesshoumaru…I've already forgiven you," she smiled. Taking a step back she studied the soul before her. It had changed, but he wasn't the only one. She too had undergone a drastic change. She had realized that the only purpose she needed to live for, was for life itself.

It was true that life was full of confusion and doubt. That sometimes it can seem so hard to find your way without a little guidance. She realized now, that when you feel that way, you must look to yourself for the answers. Sango knew that if she were to ask advice on whether or not it was the right path for her to stay with Sesshoumaru, many would object. However, they didn't know all the facts-only she knew the truth. 'To hell with my vows and tradition,' she thought. If she were going to look to herself at this time, then she was going to choose him. She loved him, and that knowledge was all she needed to make her decision.

With a new clarity, Sango pressed her lips to those of whom she loved. She kissed him with all the passion of her heart. He matched every one with kisses of his own. Sango found herself with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Sesshoumaru's body as he carried into the cottage with his one arm cupping her bottom.

It was only a short while later that their bodies were entangled in his sleeping quarters. Their naked forms danced together in the darkness as muscles contorted and breaths became strained. Their bodies molded and became one for the first time. It was in this moment that the past was cast aside to make room for the future. All former doubts and transgressions deteriorated as two unlikely lovers gazed into one another's eyes.

In unison, as they reached the peak of their desire, they both admitted the undeniable truth, "I love you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alright…so that's chapter twenty-one. There might be one more chapter, or a follow up story. Or, you can decide if I should just let this be the end. It's your choice. What do you want?? Tell me with your review!!


	22. Waking Up After Love

Hey everyone. This is the last chapter. I think it's a good place to end it, however, don't be upset, there will be a sequel. I have a lot of ideas running around in my mind, and it'll have a whole lot more of the other characters involved. It will also continue some of the unanswered questions about the Toukai and other things that I can't give away, because I'll spoil this chapter. Anyway, I hope to have it started soon, but I'm not sure, so please be patient. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and your comments. This story is my baby, and I'm happy that I received so many positive reviews on it. I ask that you all come back for the sequel.

-Pammi

Chapter 22: Waking Up After Love

The sun shone brightly into the mahogany room, casting a glow upon the walls, the floors, and the form that lay cozily atop a comfy palette. Sango's brow furrowed as some of that sunshine began to shine her way. Letting out a soft moan, she awoke from her peaceful sleep. She opened her eyes to be met with...the wall.

She sat up quickly to look around the room. As expected, she was completely alone, and a feeling of immense discontent hit her at once. Had he left her here? Letting out a sigh, Sango gazed at the floor with teary eyes. She couldn't bare it if he had. She had told him something she had only told one other person, and that person had crushed her despite it. She couldn't stand to think of experiencing that same kind of pain again.

She slowly got to her feet, covering her naked form with the blanket she had shared with Sesshoumaru only hours earlier. She knew she had heard him say it. He had admitted to loving her. Was it a lie? Did he only say that to toy with her. Sango knew he had always _acted_ indifferent when it came to her, and he probably saw he could hurt her most by toying with her frail emotions. She thought back to all the callous words-memories she had forgotten during their love making, and her heart ached as the night flooded it's way into her mind.

It couldn't have all been a lie; she refused to believe that. Shaking that tingling sensation in her nose, Sango took in a breath. She wasn't sure if he had left her here, so there was no need to jump to conclusions. He might have just decided to go for a walk, or to get some breakfast, or maybe something important came up. If so, then why didn't he just wake her? She bit her lip, maybe he just needed to get away from _her_.

Deciding it was best not to think of it, Sango looked around the room for her clothing. She found them folded neatly, sitting on the windowpane. She picked them up and hugged them to her bosom, inhaling their smell. They were covered in his scent, and for some reason, that comforted her.

xoxoxoxo

"You what!?!" Jakken couldn't keep his surprise intact. He looked up to see the familiar piercing gaze of his master and let out a sigh of relief, "At least not _everything_ has changed. Milord still strikes fear into _my_ heart."

Sesshoumaru let out a, "Humph," in reaction to Jakken's words. "All things are as they once were, Jakken. " He was still himself wasn't he? He shook his head. He had done the very thing that he detested the most. He had mated with the human. That thought had been plaguing his mind all morning. However, it was the fact that he'd loved every minute of it that really bothered him-and apparently Jakken as well.

It was also the fact that he mentally flinched every time he referred to Sango as "the human." As if she were no more to him than an insect. It was something he knew to be a complete falsity, for she was far more to him than that. For some reason, though, he just could not let go of his former self. He needed to be that self in order to remain strong, but how could he do that with all of these...feelings?

"I don't know, milord. _Are_ things still as they were?" Jakken was at a loss for words of any kind, really. This morning, he had waltzed into his master's quarters, as he always did to rouse him in the morning, and found him sleeping with the human woman. He then received a death glare and returned to the hallway. It was during this little walk that Jakken had finally got the courage to ask him what he was thinking. After all, it was Sesshoumaru who chastised every other demon who bedded a human woman. It was the very reason he was so angry at his own father!

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow, "It isn't important. You serve me, do you not? You still tremble in fear when you are in my presence. Tell me, Jakken, are you afraid I will kill you if you say something to displease me?" Sesshoumaru needed to know that he was still intimidating. He had no intention of killing his servant.

Jakken swallowed a big 'gulp' before answering, "Yes, Milord, but..." Jakken stuttered, "m-me thinks p-perhaps it might be a m-mistake-" he was cut off when Sesshoumaru turned his head abruptly. Obviously, that wasn't the answer he was looking for. Jakken was quick on his feet, though, when he was struck with fear, "However, a mistake you could use to your advantage!" Jakken quickly spat.

Sesshoumaru regarded him with intrigue, "Continue..."

"Well, milord, they say a man with nothing left to lose is the most dangerous, but I disagree. _That_ man has nothing to protect, no real reason to succeed..." Jakken let out a nervous chuckle. He was reciting something his grandfather had told him once, back when he was a peaceable fellow.

"You're point, Jakken," Sesshoumaru was loosing his patience.

"Uh, Right!" Jakken cleared his throat, "The point is, now you have everything to fight for. You have something to protect-a reason to be stronger than you've ever been before! Kind of like your brother when it comes to his friends-"

"Do not compare me to Inu Yasha-"  
  
"No. Never. He is nothing compared to you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I was just trying to make a worthless analogy, milord, nothing more!"

Sesshoumaru growled an explicit under his breath as he turned around and continued to brood over the question at hand. What was he going to do? He'd have to go back there, of course, Rin was there. He let out another sigh. He felt weakened by his condition. He had always found it hard to leave Rin by herself, but today he had felt comforted that Sango would be there. However, it was leaving Sango that had been the hardest. Who would look after _her_?

He had awaken to her serene face, and had almost smiled. She was so warm, and they way she nestled into him made him feel so at peace. Yet, at the same time, he was not. He knew what he had done, and he knew what he had said and felt. He had told her that he loved her...and the most frightening thing about that was, that it was completely and undeniably true.

Something had changed within his heart, or perhaps it was always there, but remained dormant until now. Ever since the death of his father, Sesshoumaru had ignored every humane plea of his soul. He had ignored it when it begged him to forgive, and instead he would kill. He ignored it when it begged him to understand, and instead, he would refuse to listen. He ignored his humanity when it pleaded for him to love, and just to spite it, he would hate.

It was Rin that had finally made his heart listen. A cold, dead Rin with empty ashen eyes, and the pulsing of the Tenseiga had freed the humanity within him. Yes, it was also a test, but a test that the gray areas of his soul agreed to, and that is what had started the change. It happened _that_ quick. In the final battle with Naraku, Sesshoumaru had felt the blade pulsing beside him...it had began to tremble, and when it stopped-it's blade, glowing blue-was pointing in her direction.

So, trying to figure out what the sword wanted, Sesshoumaru went to her side. It was then that he felt compelled to touch her. Death was nearly upon her, and using the dragon arm, he pulled the arrow from her shoulder. He carried her from the battle and laid her next to her demon, Kirara. No one had spotted him, and with one last glance in her direction, he left her to her friends. All this time, the black had been dispersing from his heart and soul, now it was up to him to allow it to continue.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the morning sky, and asked himself one question, 'Could I live like _this_-could I live with _myself_ if I stayed?' In truth......he knew that he could.

xoxoxoxo

Sango leaned forward on her elbows, placing her head in her hands as she sat on the porch stairs. Rin was getting washed up for breakfast while the food was still cooking. Sango had captured a couple fish, while Rin had gone off to pick a couple of apples with Kirara. When she had returned, she was covered in dirt, explaining that she had tripped and fallen into a puddle of mud. The apples were in good condition however, nice and red. Kirara had left after witnessing the debacle, in search of her own food.

She casually questioned Rin, upon finding her playing in the front of the cottage, about where Sesshoumaru had gone and she had cheerfully replied, "He and Jakken went to get themselves breakfast. They don't like human food."

Sango had smiled and agreed, "Well, then I guess we better do the same." It comforted her to think that Sesshoumaru had only left to get something for himself and his servant-that he would be returning.

Now, the fish were frying and the apples were waiting to be cut into pieces. Sango gracefully stood and went to retrieve her knife. When she found it, she sat down next to where the fish were cooking and began slicing the apples. A few minutes later, she spotted Rin skipping toward her, "Would you like a piece?" Sango asked gesturing toward the apples.

Rin smiled a toothy grin and nodded, "Yes, please." Snacking on her apple she turned to Sango, "Are you going to be staying with us, Sango?"

Sango smiled and shrugged, trying to appear as if the answer to the that question wasn't of real importance to her, "I'm not sure." She took the fish from the flames and handed Rin's to her on a stick.

"Oh," Rin took her meal and looked down at her lap, "I hope you do."

Sango gave her a soft look, "Me too."

Before they could talk any longer, Sesshoumaru with Jakken in tow, emerged from the forest and walked across the clearing. "Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin jumped up and greeted him with a smile, "Did you and Jakken find something to eat? Me and Sango are having fried fish and apples! Do you want a piece? You can have some of mine!"

"No thank you, Rin," Sesshoumaru declined. "Jakken and I ate well this morning."

Sango tried to ignore the effect his presence had on her as she continued to nibble her fish. She put it down to take a slice of her apple, but as she did so, her eyes met his and she immediately felt a surge of adrenaline flood her veins, quickening the pace of her already accelerated heartbeat.

Sesshoumaru could hear her heart pounding in anticipation. Letting out a breath, he told Rin to help Jakken feed Ah and Un. Rin, having inhaled her food, was ready to do as he bid. She happily rushed off with Jakken to help. Sango tried not to look so distressed over the absence of Rin's comforting presence, and forced a smile.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru," she began, trying to sound normal.

Sesshoumaru could practically taste her apprehension. He came toward her until he was standing right in front of her, the sun casting a silhouette over his features that gave him a towering affect. His gaze was his same calm emptiness in sync with the rest of his cool demeanor.

Sango found herself standing up as well, as if to silently challenge him. Would he take it back? Would he tell her to leave? Questions of doubt raced through her mind, before she finally found her words, "Sesshoumaru...I think we should-"

"Stay," he interrupted her with the quietly spoken word. Upon seeing her, Sesshoumaru had known the answer to his question.

Her eyes widened, "Stay?... Here?... With you?"

"With me," he confirmed. He had made his decision-he wanted her. He wanted her to always be beside him, as Rin was always there beside him, "Indefinitely."

Slowly nodding her head, her lips trembled, "Yes." She would stay with him forever; there wasn't anything that could change that. She gasped as she remembered something important, "There's something I've been needing to do, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru regarded her inquisitively, "What's that?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

xoxThree Months Laterxox

Sango stood atop the hill of her old village, looking down over the river that she and her brother used to play in. She turned around and knelt beside the armor covered grave. She took out a cloth from her satchel and began to wipe the dirt from his weapons, "Little brother," she smiled, "I've something to tell you."

She folded the cloth and placed it back in her bag, "I've fallen in love." She began to place the daisies she'd picked onto his grave one by one into a pattern, "But I need you to understand something. I need you to know, that no matter where I am, or what I'm doing, that I will always love you, and I will never forget you. I had thought at one time, that you would come to back me. That I would wake from this terrible nightmare, and you, father, and I would be together in our village."

"I realize now, how impossible that is. I've realized, that I was already awake, and that my nightmare was actually a horrible reality. I thought of coming to join you several times, Kohaku, but I know now that I cannot do that, not yet. There are people here who need me. There are things that I must discover about myself and about life." Sango smiled again, "I've found some happiness, and I hope you and all the people I care about can be happy with me."

xoxMeanwhilexox

Sesshoumaru took a walk around the village that Sango had brought them to. She had told him that she needed to do something important, and this was it. He understood her need to see this place, and her brother's grave again. He had no intention of ever keeping her from doing what she pleased. Unless it would endanger her life-the very reason he was so adamant in waiting until there was no threat upon their visit.

'Sango's life...' Sesshoumaru contemplated. It wouldn't last as long as his. This was something that bothered him. He was living in a time where the people he cared for would not last. He knew he had to hold it as close to him as possible before that terrible day came. He had to do what he could with the time given to him.

Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of honey suckles and daisies as he did so. The village he was in was very nice. Sango had told him that she had been trying to rebuild it. He could see two huts, both of which were in moderate condition. He knew she must have been the one to build them, and he felt a sudden twinge of pride wash over him as he thought about all the things _his_ woman could do.

Sango was smart, intelligent, and hard-working. She didn't whine about circumstances and she fought considerably well. All of these were qualities Sesshoumaru didn't know any human could possess. He didn't question himself as frequently as he had a few months ago. The doubts were still there, but he had grown quite accustomed to her company very quickly.

She would wake up and fix breakfast for Rin on a daily basis. Sesshoumaru argued that she'd turn the child into a weakling, but as if to respond to his lecture, she began teaching the girl how to defend herself. Jakken had even seemed to be warming up to her, as she would often bring back small stones from her and Rin's adventures in hunting. Jakken always examined them to see if they were fit for his collection-who would have thought that the little green demon collected rare stones?

Sesshoumaru looked up at the hill where Sango was kneeling at her brother's grave. He knew she'd make an extraordinary partner and, when the time came, an even more wonderful mother. The thought of Sango bearing his child played happily through his mind. Who could of thought that _he_, _this_ Sesshoumaru, would ever love anyone--and a human no less? But he did, and he wasn't ashamed of it any longer.

xoxoxoIn another place at that exact same time, Kagome receives a letterxoxoxo

Kagome carefully unfolded the letter that Kirara and Rin had brought for her. She smiled as she read the opening aloud to them (Rin and Kirara), Inu Yasha, Kaede, Shippou, and Miroku-who was passing through on 'official monk business.'

Kagome began:

"Dear Friends,

I'm so sorry I haven't wrote or come to see you for such a long time. I realize you must be worried. I know _I_ would be if one of my friends told me I was going to be working for an old enemy.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing fine. I'm actually happy here. You wouldn't believe how beautiful it is in the West. Sesshoumaru had me patrolling the Northern regions of his land for awhile, but after a small misunderstanding, we realized the demons who reside there are not a threat. While their motives still remain a bit blurry, I'm sure we'll see through the fog eventually.

As for my purpose, I think I've found it. I know that none of you are ready to hear this, and you probably won't be able to understand it until I see you in person, but please don't get overly upset. Please know that I wanted to tell you this face to face, but I'm about to make a very important visit, and I can't come for a while.

When you see me, you probably won't even recognize me. I haven't changed much-I'm still the same 'ol Sango, but I'm changing my look. So, if you're not sitting, please sit."

Kagome looked around at the group as she read further down the letter. She took a gulp. "Guys, do what she says."

Inu Yasha snorted while the others all obeyed, "I'm more comfortable standing."

Kagome sighed, "Alright..." She then took a breath and continued,

"I'm going to be staying in the West indefinitely. You see, I've fallen in love, and I'm going to be getting married." Everyone was baffled at this announcement, wondering who she could possibly be marrying. Kagome took a breath, tears of happiness for her friend already streaming down her face, "There is a baby growing inside me right now as I write. When you see me next, I'll be showing. Sesshoumaru and I are going to have a baby, and I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Kagome looked up to see a floored Inu Yasha and several gaping mouths, "Love Sango."

xoxBack to Sangoxox

Sango placed a hand over her slightly growing stomach, "You're going to be an uncle. I'm going to marry Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands. I know this probably isn't a surprise, since I know you already watch over me, but I wanted to come to you and tell you this. I was raised to believe that all demons are naught but devious and evil creatures, but I've come to realize that we were all wrong. I beg that you support my decision in your afterlife. " She placed the last flower on the grave and began knitting the stems together, "I will be watching over this village and your grave, Kohaku. I promise to never let anything happen to it. I love you and father very much. Please tell him the news for me."

Sango kissed the tips of her fingers before placing them over the grave. She finished knitting the flowers together, revealing the pattern; a heart surrounding their old village symbol. She glanced once more at the river below as she stood. She then turned to her brother's grave again, "Until next time, little brother."

Inhaling deeply, an easy smile spread across Sango's features. A strong breeze suddenly swept the village, emptying the trees of their pink blossoms, all of which seemed to encircle Sango as they blew around her form standing form, her kimono dancing with the wind. Allowing herself to spin around in the center of wind, Sango could almost swear she saw her father and brother smiling down at her in the swirling dance of the leaves and flowers, as if granting her their approval.

When the wind stopped, and the blossoms settled, Kohaku's flowers were still in place. Happily, Sango made her way down the path of the hill. She walked steadily, thinking of what life would be like from here on in. She wondered if Kagome and the others had read the letter, and whilst letting her mind wander over her actions, she kept her sights on her future. For, Sesshoumaru was standing right in the center of her vision.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There it is. I must admit, I'm sad to write the end, but I'm hoping it was a good conclusion. Don't worry, as I said before, there will be a sequel. Drop me a review-all of you, please-and tell me your thoughts. You can't leave without saying goodbye-it's rude!!

-Pammi


End file.
